Spirit Binding
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: On a cold night, a Weapon runs through the streets of Death City to save his sick Technician. Edward and  Rosanna "Rose", are a pair that's different from other teams. How? Because Edward is supposed to be dead. Ragnarok is also a panty thief.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit Binding

The first time they met- it was as if Fate has smiled upon him for the very first time. He was a technician less monster that no one wished to know, so he hid in the shadows until she found him. He had gotten into another fight, and lay for dead in an alley, seeing his pitiful life flash in front of his eye lids. The rain was merciless, and so was the wind, carrying the drops down like icicles on his wounds and skin. It was over- everything was over for him. "You're hurt!" He opened his eyes and looked up, lying on his back in a puddle as it slowly changed colors from his blood. She stood over him, "Oh, oh, oh, we have to get you to a hospital! I- I don't know if there's one around here…" She crouched down and helped him up, "Please hold on."

"Don't touch me. I'm a weapon- I'll die alone like I've been since I was born." He hissed moodily.

"But…Weapon-sempai, I don't think you were always alone." She responded with a smile.

That single smile saved his life. Or did it give purpose to his life?

"Little one… you took me to the hospital. What is your name?" He asked, and she smiled at him,

"My mother named me 'Rosanna.' But everyone calls me 'witch'." She said, smiling and tucking some hair behind her ear, "What's your name?"

"…Edward…Are you- a witch?" She shook her head, "I have no way to repay you, Rosanna. If there is anything I can do…tell me." She smiled sadly,

"It's ok. You don't need to pay me back. Not like I have any time." She looked at him, "Will you- be my friend until I die?" She asked casually, as if she asked him a smile favor.

"You are-" She nodded, "Yes. It would bring me no greater pleasure than to be your friend." She smiled happily.

* * *

_Hah, hah, hah_

_Edward panted, carrying her on his back, looking around. The Gates of Death City- maybe someone could help him there? Tonight, it was raining too. His feet touched puddles but didn't slip. He couldn't. If he lost anytime, then she would too. He paused, panting, looking at her, "Please, hold on a little longer- I'll find somewhere." He promised, seeing a huge building. "There- it looks like a building of importance- maybe there." He started running again, pounding on the doors. They slowly cracked open, a blue-skinned male in front of him._

"_Hello? What business do you have here?" He asked. A Zombie. Edward fell to his knees._

"_I am Edward Von Rudick-" He said, looking at the blue-skinned male. "Do you- have any medical staff? Please, my Meister, she isn't waking up. The other hospitals- they turn us away." Edward pleaded, and the man hesitated, "I'm no spy, and I mean you no harm, just- please- help my Meister." _

"…_We have medical staff…come in…" They said, "My name is Sid."_

"_Thank very much, Sid-Sempai!" Edward said, slipping in, Forgive me if I make a puddle or a mess…" Sid shook his head._

"_It's ok."

* * *

_

-Next Day~

"Edward-Kun?" Someone asked, and he opened his eyes slowly, looking up, seeing a nurse in bandages on the other side of the bed, "You're Edward-kun, right?" He bolted up,

"Yes, I am Edward; please tell me the condition of my Meister!" He asked, and the nurse jolted when he bolted up. She looked at the clipboard in her hand.

"Your Meister- she's been very, very sick for a long time." The skin-skinned, dreadlock woman, responded. Edward looked at his Meister sadly, "Right now, she's sleeping, but we'll give her some medicine when she wakes up." He nodded,

"Thank you for your hospitality and help."

"You were in the rain and didn't properly dry off- you could have ammonia." She informed him, and he looked at her, a student entering the room.

"I don't care as long as my Meister is perfectly healthy." Edward told the nurse, "I just want to see her smile again." The girl opened her mouth slightly, "R-Rosanna!" She turned her head to her right at Edward,

"Edward? Where are we…?" She murmured, and he shook his head.

"You- you got sick. Every hospital I took you to thought you were a witch! I brought you here and this kind lady helped you." She reached up and touched his forehead, "I-I wanted to help, don't be so cruel!" He snapped, getting up and leaving the room. She looked hurt, but lowered her hand and looked at the nurse.

"Thank you- for helping me, Nurse-San." She murmured,

"The Founder of this school would like to speak to you, but I'd like to give you some medicine before you go see him." The Nurse responded, and the girl, Rosanna, looked down.

"Understood. I thank you for your hospitality." The Nurse handed her a small cup of water and medicine, and she drank every last drop, before leaving. "Student-kun, have you seen which way down the hall my friend ran?" She asked the white-haired boy, who pointed to the right, "Thank you."

Edward stood in a classroom, everyone looking at him, strangers eyes on him. "I-I-I'm so-sorry for in-interrupting yo-your class session!" He stammered in embarrassment, the teacher looking at him. He pulled down his hood and blushed under it, "I-I got lo-lost and…" The door opened slightly, "My-my me-meister, she- she's mad at me…"

"Excuse me for the interruption, Sensei, Sempais." The girl said, bowing, taking Edward's hand, "This way, you silly thing." She said, bowing deeply in apology to everyone in the room, before pulling Edward out of it. "What are you thinking?" Edward pulled his mask down,

"I…I yelled at you…because I was scared and worried. Please don't be mad at me." He whimpered, "Y-You are my first and only Meister, I don't want to be hated by you…" She hugged him, "Rosa…your perfume is gone."

"Silly...I'm not mad at you. Don't worry about my perfume. We have to go thank the master of this castle for the hospitality, so come with me." She said, and he looked at her,

"Of-Of course, Rosanna. You know I'd like nothing better." He said, the blue zombie who let them in, appearing. "AH! Rosanna, this is the friendly zombie who opened the door for me last night!" Edward offered his hand to Sid, "Sid-San, thank you very much for helping me. Look- my meister- she's all better. She can walk again." Sid laughed,

"I see. Rosanna, right? I'm Sid." They shook hands, "This way…"

~O~ Shinigami's chambers ~O~

As they walked down the road to a mirror, Edward adjusted his skull helmet, and pulled out a small vial, "Rosanna…I know it's not much, but, I saved some of your perfume." She looked at him, "May I?" She nodded, and opened her arms, and he sprayed her with it, before picking her up, "Your still sick, and shouldn't be up and around too much- allow me to carry you from now on, please."

"That's unnecessary." She told him, "Just- be my eyes, Edward." He nodded obediently as they came to the mirror, a black image appeared, and Edward flinched. "Ed?"

"Yo, yo, yo, so you two are the ones who wanted help?" The black, cloak-wrapped figure asked, wearing a skeletal mask with three prongs. Edward set his Meister down, and knelt, lowering his head,

"I Am Edward Von Rudick, and this is my Meister, Rosanna Dumont. I brought my Meister here last night, and I thank you for your hospitality by opening the doors and helping my Meister." Edward said, and Rosanna stood there,

"Thank you for your hospitality, Castle Master-Dono. We have little to offer, but please think of something so that we may repay you for your kindness."

"You can call me Shinigami." They responded, "You two are an odd combination- could I get a little background information?" Edward stood, holding his Meister's hand.

"I told you our names-" Edward started, but Rosanna put a hand on his chest, "I'm sorry."

"I met Edward in an alley and took him to the hospital. I was- a technician and couldn't find a weapon in my small village, and he became my weapon." Edward blushed, looking up, "I am of lowly status, but I know little about Edward's background. I'm sorry, Shinigami-san." Rosanna said, and Edward reached up, releasing her hand, and took off the bleached ram's skull he worse over his hood, and pulled his hood back, long black hair falling out.

"I- am a lowly ruffian who was taken in by Rosanna. I'd be dead." Edward said, and Rosanna reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Revealing her eyelid to be sewn shut. "I obey only my Meister. When- she told me she no longer wanted to see the world, I obeyed her command to sew her eyes shut. Rosanna- she wouldn't wake up- she was breathing really shallow- and I brought her here after every hospital rejected us because she was a witch-" He wiped his eyes with a long sleeve, "I, I live to serve Rosanna."

"Shinigami-san has a deep voice- like he's been through so much pain and war, but he's got a sort of 'parent' feel…" Rosanna said, "Do you have a son, Sempai? His name is death, right?" Edward pulled his hood back up and replaced his mask, "He must be really strong, like Shinigami-san." Edward smiled,

"He's wearing a great big, black cloak, like the Grim Reaper." Edward explained to her, and she smiled,

"OOOWWWAAAHHH!" Rosanna smiled, "Shinigami-Sama sounds so cool."

"I have a question for Edward." Shinigami said, and Edward perked, "Why would someone like you- choose her as a technician?" Edward sneered and picked up Rosanna,

"Because- someone like Rosanna is the type of person I'd like to marry some day." Edward laughed, "You know the feeling, right, Shinigami-sama?"

"Yep, yep." Shinigami said, and Edward held her,

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we will be going now. Come on, Rosanna, let's go."

"But where will we 'go' Ed-kun?" Rosanna asked and she shrugged,

"We'll go somewhere- maybe we'll play in the amazon. You said you wanted to go to America, right? Let's go to America then, ok?" Edward smiled and she fidgeted,

"We haven't repaid our debt to Shinigami-San though…"

"Can we ask for you to keep it on our tab?" Edward asked, and Shinigami shook his head. "…Oh dear. This won't be good."

~O~O~O~

"Meister, I'm hungry, so feed me please!" Edward wined, and she blushed, "Come ooooon, feed me! It makes you feel good too, right?" He licked the side of her neck with feral instincts, "Come on, come on, Rosanna, and feed me." She shivered and put distance between them, as they sat on a wall. "Do you need privacy? I'll find someplace for the intimacy of my feeding- I know you're not fond of public displays of affection…"

"Edward, please, you're acting like a beast." She said and he chuckled, pulling her closer,

" 'beast', huh? Are we talking about my sexual reputation? A lot of girls were happy with me in bed before I met you, Rosanna. They called me the 'breath taker'. A bit classless, but I can rock your world if that's what you want in exchange for feeding me." He laughed and she laughed too,

"You're such a perv, Ed-Kun! Knock it off." He chuckled, nuzzling her neck,

"On a serious note, I really am super hungry." Edward groaned, his stomach grumbling softly, and she laughed.

"Ok-take me somewhere where it's just you and me and shadows." She agreed, Edward jumping down, and she jumped down, letting him catch her. The top floor of an abandoned building that had a fluffy mattress. Probably used for a party place by teenagers at night. "Ed…" She murmured, as he towered over her, "Can you…untie the threads for my eye lids?"

"B…but Rosanna, you told me-!"

"Edward…I know what I told you…but I'd rather see a world with only you and me than any other world." Edward blushed violently at her words, and he tenderly undid them, and she opened her eyes, staring at him as her vision adjusted. "Ed-Kun, are you still hungry?"

"Yes." He smiled gently, kissing her neck gently. She slipped her hands under the skull and pulled it off, setting it down on the floor, helping out of his black cloak and setting it down too. He pushed up her skirt to her dress,

"Ow!" She yipped softly, and he snapped his head up, her finger bleeding. "T-The bones of your skull helmet are sharp." Edward seductively licked his lips,

"P-Please smear the blood on yourself so I may eat, Rosanna." He asked and she smiled, sitting up, "I'll turn around." He said, turning, as her bloody finger glided along her skin, and she discarded her dress on the floor,

"Ok, Ed-kun," He turned around and his entire face went beet red, as she laid on her back. His name in kanji and blood, on her thighs, and 'property of Edward' was in English across her chest. "Eat up."

"You spoil me too much, Rosanna." He said, licking the blood on her thighs, smearing his name, and she shivered as he sucked blood from the tip of her finger, letting out a small moan. "I want to be Rosanna's only weapon and her only 'precious thing'. She giggled, running her hands through his hair,

"You are. OW! S-stop pulling on my hair, Edward-san, you're getting ahead of yourself." His gloved hands left her rosy locks, instead, rested o her thighs to keep his legs up as he drank his fill of sexual pleasure. She moaned, "Y-You promised you'd stop doing this-" She said, pushing on his head, trying to make him stop without hitting him, the lose of so much blood made her dizzy. He lifted his head up, sneering, showing off glistening white fangs.

"But Rosanna, this is how I eat. You know this. You knew before our partnership started." He responded, slowly rolling his tongue along his sharp teeth, "That's the price you pay for me, Rosanna. If I don't make you happy- then tell me and I'll correct myself." She blushed and looked away, and he chuckled before lapping up what he had missed during their short conversation.

"Ed- Shinigami-San," She started and he tutted her, "Thinking of another man while with one? What a naughty girl. Aren't you satisfied by me?" Edward purred and she arched her back, "I-It's not like that! He sounded like he knew you- more than I did." "I knew him once upon a time. Now hush, my darling Meister." Edwad spoke, and another well aimed attack on her, making her yell out in surprise and bliss.

"Hehe." He withdrew, and she laid there, panting. Edward pulled her into his lap, her back against his, "Ever since you got sick, you haven't been very friendly with me- I'm glad you're getting better." His hand slipped between her thighs and her leaned back,

"E…Edward…I don't feel so good…" She murmured, and he pulled his hands away from her, all lust gone, only concern and worry on his features, as she vomited off the side of the bed. Blood was mixed in with her stomach contents, and he panicked.

"Aaah!" He yelled in shock and disgust, "Do you want me to bring you back to the school? Or should I bring them here?"

"We've been stalking you two, so don't worry." Someone said, and Edward bared his teeth, whipping towards the doorway of the abandoned hotel room, letting Rosanna hide herself against his back. "You two are awfully friendly."

"Our relationship has nothing to do with you!" Edward hissed angrily, slowly leaning over and grabbing his cloak, and tossing it over his head to his technician. She pulled it over herself and covered herself, "Leave us be."

"Shinigami-Sama has thought of a way for you two to repay us for the debt you keep insisting you have to us." Edward clenched his teeth as Rosanna shyly peeked around his shoulder. "Your Technician is young- she needs training and medical help. If you attend our school, you'll be helping her, repaying your debt, and getting her the help she needs." A man in a white lab coat said, stepping into view. He had a large bolt in his head- a mechanical bolt- and worse large, circle-rimmed glasses. He looked as if he'd been pieced together, several mix-matched plates of skin and other materials, sewn together to make his chest.

"We didn't mean to repay him in such a way-" Edward said defensively, before the man cut him off, "Look at her!" Edward looked back at Rosanna, who panted heavily against his chest, looking as if she's faint any second now.

"She's very sick, Edward. We can help her- she'll get better over time. As she gets better, you'll get stronger and she wont get sick again, ok?" The man said, "I, Franken Stein, swear to you we'll help her get better." Edward hesitated, looking at Rosanna,

"She- won't get sick anymore?" Edward asked Stein feebly, who nodded, and Edward sighed in defeat. "Rosanna, are you ok with this? You're supposed ot be the decision maker…"

"I want to know Edward better…and if I can fight with him properly…I will…" Rosanna panted, "My chest hurts really bad, Edward, and my head hurts too."

"Ok, Rosanna, you're the boss, Stein-San, can you leave the room for a minute so she can get dressed?" Edward asked and Stein nodded , Edward helping her slip back into her dress. "Can I- still lick up the blood that's already on you?" He asked shyly, and she laughed weakly.

"Of course you can. You still need to eat, don't you?" She asked, and he chuckled. They followed the Professor and were asked ot change into uniforms.

"You feel it too, Right, Rosanna?" Edward asked, stepping out from behind the curtain in the nursed office, "That- these uniforms are a bit too tight?" He asked, adjusting the tie he worse, and gasped,

"I-It doesn't fit, and it's the biggest size they have right now…" Rosanna murmured, pushing the back of her skirt down that barely covered her panties, the shirt she wore having to be unbuttoned because it was too tight on her. "The uniform doesn't fit, but my knee-highs doo and my shoes do…" Edward covered his bleeding nose.

"We'll get a bigger size, hopefully. You can always wear something else, I think." The Nurse said, as Edward fainted. This would probably be a rough time- for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit Binding

Chapter 2

Edward growled, "Rosanna, my scalp hurts!" He hissed, and she ignored him, pulling his hair high up on his hair and tying it into a pony tail, "I'd rather have my hair down!" She shoved some hair ties into his hands,

"Tie my hair up as you wish, we have to look presentable as our first day as students." His technician said firmly, and he frowned, but tied her hair up in a pair of pig tails, her curly rose locks just above her shoulders. "Thank you. Try not to fight with anyone, please, Edward, ok?" He fidgeted as the nurse came by with a variety of pills and liquids.

"What are those for?"

"Just some vitamins- she has vitamin deficiency, and she'll need to take them to raise the levels up. Then, some medicine for her to get better amounts of air- she has a respiratory problem that can be fixed, but step-by-step." The Nurse explained, and Edward nodded, watching diligently as Rosanna took the pills and drank the various types of fluid, getting to her feet. "Oh- and here, Edward-kun. This is for you." The Nurse said, giving him a large juice box that had a little bat on it. He scowled, "Its blood- you'll have to get by on these supplement juice boxes until your technician gets better, or you'll get sick from taking from her." The nurse explained, and he begrudgingly accepted the juice box and popped the straw in. He sipped and recoiled in disgust,

"It's repulsive!" He snarled, and the nurse opened the door to the small mini fridge in the infirmary, pulling out a yellow juice box, the same as the green one he held, aside from different colors. At the Nurse's urging, he sipped form the yellow one, and after some vulgarities, sipped from an orange one. "Ah- This one tastes like Rosanna. Bitter but close enough." He sipped happily and Rosanna stood up,

"The students here go by levels. We don't know what level you are on, so, sitting on the floor for now in your classes until we can gauge you." Rosanna nodded and Edward pulled his helmet down, as they left the infirmary.

"I'm happy that they gave me a uniform that fits." Rosanna said, and Edward nodded.

"Better that you look like a know-it-all than a cabaret girl in a school uniform." Edward said and she huffed, "I'd rather no one but me look at you then beat horny teenagers off…" He murmured, pulling his hood down and she blushed, happy. Edward held her hand, as they stood outside the doors of their new classroom. "Rosanna, we can plead with Shinigami, if you're not ok with this," She gripped his hand,

"No- We offered up a clean slate and he offered up this. It's the least we can do." Rosanna said, "Remember- behave." The bell rung for classes to begin, and they entered the room. The man in the white lab coat from before, satin a rolling chair,

"Oh, hey you two. Welcome to your new homeroom." He waved, rolling over and Rosanna hesitated. "Hey, you guys will have to introduce yourselves, ok? It'll be easier to make friends that way. Why type of weapon is Edward, anyways?"

"Edward is…what should we call you, Edward?" Edward shrugged. "A staff?" Rosanna said, clueless.

"What? You've never used weapon mode with him?"

"A…A few times…but Edward makes sure that I don't really have to raise a finger sometimes." She murmured,

"I'd rather not reveal what I am." Edward added, and the teacher shrugged,

"Well, anyways, I'm your homeroom teacher, Dr. Franken Stein. (hi, how you doing?). Class is starting, so, introduce yourselves." Dr. Stein said, and pushed himself back, wheeling away. The two walked in front of the class and stood there.

"I…I'm Rosanna Dumont." Rosanna said, looking at Edward. She nudged him and he blinked, "Oh, uh, er, I'm Edward Von Rudick. I can so weird tricks like this." He said, and Edward twisted into black shadows, and assaulted his technician, who gasped in shock. Her uniform turned into liquid, "E-Edward!" The black liquid twitched and snapped onto her skin, and she blushed. She stood there, in a black gothic-lolita nurse uniform and platform shoes to match. On her shoulders were small, rodent-like skulls and they clattered their teeth,

_"Gagagagagagagaga! Look, the outfit's cool, right?" _A lot of their new classmates gave applause, Edward withdrawing from her skin and she blushed profoundly. "They liked it." She turned and ran out of the room, Dr. Stein following her. Edward ran out of the classroom and down the hall. "Rosanna?" She wasn't anywhere down the halls, and finally caught a glimpse of her in the infirmary again. "Meister!" He yelled, "I'm sorry, I'm sossry- in front of all those people too, I'm really sorry." Edward said, and she looked at him, panting.

"I'm not happy with you, Edward." The words pierced his heart like knives, "Go wait in the classroom with your juice box until I get back." Edward frowned, lowering his head, before looking at her from under his eyelashes, as the school nurse gave her some more pills and checked her blood pressure, Dr. Stein on the other side of the bed. "Don't look at me like that, Ed."

"But…But I said I was sorry."

"And if you were smart, you'll leave this room and wait in the classroom before I get unpleasant." Edward slunk out of the infirmary, and went back to the classroom, sitting down, and drank sullenly from his blood juice box. Someone walked up to him,

"I like you, you've got guts!" A man with tan skin and blue, spiky hair said, Edward glancing up from under his skull. "I'm black Star- this is my Technician, Tsubaki," His partner smiled and waved. "Rosanna-Chan is your technician?" Edward nodded, "That's cool. You wanna be friends?" Edward set the Juice box down next to him, and stood up, towering over Black star and Tsubaki by a foot or two.

"Are-you sure?" Edward asked uncertainly, "I- I've never had friends before…I don't want to be trouble…" Black star laughed, holding out his hand

"Yeah!" Black star said, and Edward shook his hand,

"Ok- If-if you ever need help with training, please don't hesitate to train with me." Edward asked, and Rosanna came back in the room with Dr. Stein. "Rosanna, Rosanna, look, I made a friend!" She threw him a glare, and he jolted as if he'd been struck by lightning. She didn't speak to him the rest of the day.

"This will be your apartment- provided by Shinigami-Sama." A red-haired man said, with an inverted cross for a tie.

"We can find our own living quarters, Spirit-Kun." She told him, and the man frowned,

"Stein found you two, getting busy, in an abandoned hotel." Spirit countered coolly, "Were you going to go back to the hotel?"

"We weren't getting it on, Edward was feeding. He's always had a very intimate way of feeding." Rosanna said, "But if you want us to stay here- we'll try."

" 'try'?" Spirit repeated, and she nodded,

"We've…always moved around, never staying in the same place twice." Edward said, "We moved from- bed to bed, floor to floor. We've never really had somewhere we've stayed."

"Now we will." Rosanna concluded, "We'll get situated." Spirit nodded and wished them good night. Edward brought over the comfy bed from the abandoned hotel, promising they're get better furniture tomorrow. They lay in the bed; Rosanna's back to him, as he stared at her back. The window held a skimpy curtain, but moonlight shone in and light up the bed.

"Rosanna…I'm sorry…"Edward said, and she turned to him, laying on her back now. "I don't want you to hate me." Tears slipped down her cheeks,

"I Know, Ed." She told him softly, and he wiped her tears away, pulling her closer and nuzzling her hair. "You have to drink from a children's juice box now, until I get better, and I pitied you until you did that in the classroom. I'm not mad anymore."

"Ok." Edward answered; slowly trailing his fingertips put her left side, to her neck, lightly tapping the flesh between her neck and shoulder that combined the two. "When you get better, I'll be drinking from here. Only when you're better." He promised and she giggled as he kissed her collar bone. He hugged her close and stroked her hair. "Look, Rosanna." He said, gesturing to the apartment. "This apartment- we didn't buy it, but it was given to us. We have a place to come to every night without having to keep running. Should we change your name?"

"No. I'll change it when I run away from Pervert Edward." She joked, Edward chuckled and tapping is abnormally long canine teeth,

"I've drunk from you- the only chance you ever had of running from me was before you let me feed from you the first time, my sweet delicacy." He responded affectionately, and fell asleep to the warmth of her skin and his face against her sternum. She smiled and hugged him, falling to sleep not too long after he did.

~O~ Next Day ~O~

"Rosanna-Chan, here's your schedule, Edward-Kun, here's yours." They compared their schedules that Dr. Stein had given them.

"Please just call me Rose." Rosanna asked, smiling, "It's so much easier." Dr. Stein nodded, "Edward, the only class we have together is Phys. Ed., huh?" She murmured, Edward frowning.

"Is that so? It must be a miscalculation; technicians and their weapons are supposed to have all classes together. I'll get it fixed." Dr. Stein promised, "Off to class with you two." They nodded and left, hand in hand.

"Today, we'll be running." The Teacher informed them. The girls in the class wearing spandex bloomers and plain white shirts, with their names across them in a small white, box. Underneath, they wore sports bras so their bouncy breasts wouldn't get in the way and some chatted with friends, but Rosanna stretched with Edward, who wore a white t with his own name, and black shorts. His hands were on her lower back, helping her stretch, before she stood, stretching out her arms.

"Are you ok for this?" Edward asked and she nodded,

"I took my vitamins and medication; I should be in good enough shape for a little 100 meter run." Rose smiled confidently, smiling at him, and he nervously smiled back.

"Don't put too much effort into it- it's just a class, not a real battle." Edward told her, and she nodded, leaning over and touching her toes, before doing a few cherry pickers. Her weapon glanced back, several of the male classmates were staring somewhere, blushing. Following their gaze out of curiosity, he found they were all staring at his technician's ass. His head snapped around and he growled, "What the hell are you fools staring at!" The other classmates jumped, and Rose stood up, glancing at the group and catching a glimpse of them running away as Edward went after them.

"Rose Dumont, you're up." The Teacher called before Rose could call after her weapon. Edward abandoned the chase and went back to where she once stood, as she went to the starting line. "Ready, set, GO!" At the teacher's voice and the sound of the gun, Rose ran to the finishing line, "6. 54 seconds- impressive, Miss Dumont." Rose panted heavily,

"Th-Thank you, Sensei." She said, panting into her right hand,

"Rudick-Kun, I haven't called you yet, so don't run across the lines!" The Teacher scolded as Edward darted across the track and stopped next to her,

"I'm alright, Ed, I'm just having a bit of trouble breathing." She told him, "The Nurse said it's a side effect if I push myself too hard. Just until I get better." Edward nodded,

"Since you're so energetic, Rudick-Kun, you can run next!" The Teacher snapped, and Edward sighed, going to the starting line. "Ready, Set, GO!" The gun went off once more, and he ran. "5.09 seconds. A new record." Black star's jaw dropped, and Edward stood next to Rose, caring very little about his time. After the class, the students were separated into boy/ girl showers. Edward held no awkwardness about pulling off his clothes and accessories and folding them up in a pile to stand completely buck naked in front of his male classmates. He stepped into the warm spray of the shower, letting it run down his biceps, deltoids, triceps, oblique muscles, and rock-hard 6 pack abs.

"You're very muscular, Edward-san." Someone commented, and Edward looked over, seeing Black Star and he smirked, "How do you keep in shape? Exercise?"

"I do not." Edward laughed, "I-I eat very well, and sometimes, I help lift heavy things. I lift heavy things." Edward said, and Black star nodded,

"Let me work out with you some times, ok?" Black star asked and Edward happily agreed, "By the way- that's Soul to your left. His technician is a girl named Maka. She's really smart too." Black star explained, and Edward looked over, a silver-haired boy next to him, he looked back at Edward, who leaned over,

"Hello! My name is Edward." Edward greeted friendly, Soul introducing himself in return, and they shook hands. "One day, let us all hang out, yes?"

(Girl's Showers)

Rose stood there, awkward and scared as other girls undressed. She was too embarrassed. These girls just dropped their clothes like prostitutes who just got purchased for the night! She fidgeted. There wasn't a problem, when she was with Edward- intimacy was part of his feeding process. Tsubaki appeared in front of her in a towel, "Rose-Chan?" Rose looked up, "You're not going to shower?" Another some of the girls looked over,

"I- huh- I've never bathed with other girls before. I've never really had female friends- just Edward." Rose said, looking down, blushing faintly, "I-I'm just shy is all- I'll work up the courage…" The other girls went over to her and glomped her, even in their bare, dripping wet nudity.

"We'll help you, Rosanna-Chan!" The girls declared and helped her out of her clothes, "WOW! Your frilly bra is so cute!" "Your boobs are bigger than Tsubaki's!" She's a D, what are you?" "Your frilly panties are so cute!" "Your waist is so small, Rose-Chan."

Rose stood there, completely naked, blushing, and the other girls who had undressed her, pushed her towards the shower stall. With a yelp, she stumbled into the too hot water. She turned it down to a lower temperature and smiled, slowly getting adjusted to it. "We're the Thompson sisters." A tall blond smiled, "I'm liz, and that's my sister, Patty." She pointed ot a small er girl with breasts bigger than her own, and short blonde hair, both girls had green eyes. Patty waved. "We're Weapons for Death the Kidd- our technician. We'll introduce you later." Liz promised, and Rose shook her head, saying it was alright.

"I'm Maka- sorry for ripping off your blouse." A girl with light blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm the technician of Soul." Rose smiled faintly and nodded, "You know Tsubaki already. Over there is Kim and her weapon, Jaqueline." The two said girls smiled and waved friendly. "And that's Chrona." Maka said, gesturing to a girl on her right, with short, messy pink hair and blue eyes. The girl glanced over, and continued bathing. "She's shy, like you." 

"T…Thank you all for ripping my clothes of and then going around and introducing yourself." She said, looking down at the water spiraling down the drain.

"There's a party at Maka's house later on today, would you- be willing to come?" Patty asked, and Rose looked at Maka who smiled welcomingly, and she worked up a smile.

"Al-Alright." She said, drying herself off with a towel and going to where the pile of her clothes was. She rummaged through the pile as some of the other girls left, and she jolted. Her panties were gone. Everything else was there- but not her panties. What type of sick pervert would steal her panties! She panicked, pulling on her hair, "M…My panties… aren't here…" She murmured, Tsubaki gasping and Maka frowned, "Y-You guys were helping me undress- could you have put them somewhere else?"

"No, we put everything in the pile." Maka said, and Liz pulled a secondary pair out of her locker,

"Here, you can borrow mine, Rose, just give them back when you wash them, ok? They're clean." Liz said and Rose struggled to pull them up past her thighs. "Maybe- We can ask Edward if he can go to your guy's apartment and get another pair?" Liz offered as Rose returned the panties. She pulled on a baggy sweat shirt that went to her knees after putting her bra on and shirt, pulling on her skirt delicately.

"Y-Yeah. I'll ask…" She went to the door and called for Edward, who appeared,

"Hey, the next class is starting." He informed her and she fidgeted,

"I can't leave- someone stole my panties…" Rose whimpered, and Edward stood up,

"How vulgar! This is indeed a problem. Have you tried to borrow some from our female classmates?" Edward asked, taking off his cloak and passing it to her, wearing a black fishnet shirt, "Wear this." She took it and wrapped up,

"I tried, but they don't fit."

"Affirmative. I've go get you a pair from home in exchange for a kiss." He said, winking and leaning down, and she pecked him on the lips, "Satisfactory. I'll be back soon." Her classmates all left except Chrona, as she sat on a bench uncomfortably.

"I-I'm sorry about your underwear, Rose…" Chrona said softly, and Rose looked up. A strange being grew from her back as chrona walked out- and it waved a pair of frilly, rose pink panties with blue polka dots on them, in the air. She got up and ran to the door to grab the panties, the cloth just slipping out of her grasp at the last second, as she came to an abrupt stop at the doorway to the girl's shower room. DAMN IT!


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit Binding

Chapter 3

Rose sat there- among her new friends- Edward next to her. Despite how they welcomed her and Edward with open arms and friendly smiled, she felt out of place in their seas of kindness and friendship. Like neither of them belonged. Edward looked at her, as Rose knelt on a cushion in her knee-high socks, a cup of tea in her hands and resting the bottom in her lap. "Rosanna, your tea will get cold." She blinked, and took a sip of the tea robotically. "Something troubles you?"

"…Remember how I couldn't find my panties?" She asked softly, and Edward nodded, as their classmates danced and sang loudly, "Well- Chrona- something on her back was waving them around in the hall, but I couldn't leave the shower room because I didn't have any underwear." Edward blinked, frowning. When he opened his mouth to ask why, someone stepped in front of the two.

"Um- R-Rose-Chan?" Rose looked up, Chrona standing in front of her, rubbing her right arm with her left hand, "I-I wanted to return these," Chrona handed Rose a small bag that Edward hungrily investigated. "Ragnarok stole them…"

"Whose Ragnarok?" Edward asked, and a black shadow emerged from Chrona's back- and lifted up Rose's shirt.

"AAAHHH!" Rose yelled, and Edward growled, the black-shadow smiled, "Ah- your panties match you again." The Shadow Man smirked, and Chrona backed up as Edward and Rose both kicked the shadow in the face. The Shadow backed off, "My bad. I'm Ragnarok. I stole your panties in the girls' bathroom." All the girls looked over.

"There's a GUY in our bathroom at all times!" Liz demanded unhappily, and Patty chirped, "Pervert." Rose stood,

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm going to turn in early for the night, Maka." Rose declared, and hastily left the apartment,

"Oh, hey, show me your bra too!" Ragnarok called behind her as she shut the door. She held the small bag in her hands, her panties, once missing but now found, inside it. God knows they needed to be cleaned- who knows what he did with them. The staircase to the ground floor was taxing on her- stairs had always been taxing on her. They were a pain, and they were four floors up- but it was improper to just jump down and continue on her way. In the condition she was in, that wasn't even an option any more.

Ever since she had started taking the Medicine, Edward didn't touch her as much as he used to, or fed from her. Come to think of it- even when she wasn't able to stand some days, or even get up, he still fed from her- obsessively. She sighed, "HEY, girl, Wait!" Her head snapped up, and Ragnarok was dragging Chrona around. Startled, she bolted down the rest of the stairs. "HEEEEY! Chrona, you bitch, go after her!" Rose made it to the ground floor, looking around. Which way was their apartment again! NO TIME! Rose darted down the right street, her memory fuzzy from the medication- another side effect. Her heart clenched, and she gasped, falling to her knees by force, not by choice, as she clutched her chest in pain. Not again- just like in class., but this felt- worse.

She coughed repeatedly and hard, into her hand and looked at it out of curiosity. Crimson liquid stained her skin, and she glanced back. Through a small window in the apartment complex, she could see Chrona on the last flight of stairs. Where was her Edward? Rose wobbled to her feet, before she continued jogging down the lamp-lit streets, panting. Slipping into an alley, they whizzed past her hiding place, and she smiled gently in relief before sliding down to the ground. She hid her face behind her knees that she pulled up to her chest, panting heavily. Was this to be her life and Edwards? Running all the time? "Found you." She looked up, Chrona and Ragnarok standing over her. "Why'd you run?" She stared at the opposite alley wall and tried to calm down,

"S…Startled…" She panted, "Where's Ed?"

"He fell asleep at Maka's apartment." Chrona said, after Rose has calmed down and stopped hyperventilating. This sickness- it hadn't gotten worse until she started taking the medicine. "Do you know where your apartment is?"

"I…I can't remember. The medicine makes my memory foggy in some parts." Rose answered, standing up.

"Let's just go back to the party." Chrona offered, and Rose smiled, accepting the offer, before remembering Ragnarok was there, and punching him in the face.

"What'd you do to my panties, Pervert?" She snapped angrily at Ragnarok, who recovered from the blow,

"You act like it's a big deal; I steal Chrona's all the time." Rose gasped in shock and Chrona blushed vibrantly. "I didn't do anything to your panties- (aside from sniffing them)-I swear!" His apology wasn't really an apology at all, and she turned on her heels and went back up the staircase, Chrona at her back and Ragnarok jabbing on about something. She opened the door back to Maka's apartment, letting Chrona enter first, ignoring Ragnarok's ranting about her not paying attention.

Edward, laid on the floor, on his black cloak and next to the bleached, ram skull he wore as a 'hat' (more like battle helmet), in his normal black, fishnet shirt, and black jeans. Strings of skulls across his pant legs and a heavy, white, belt with blue bats on it. His long, black hair was around him as he slept in a drunken stupor. She pulled him to his feet, and whispered something in his ear. Edward's eyes snapped open, the pupils inside the seas of artic, icy blue, sharpened, and he stood erect and ready for orders.

"Hn? Why am I so under dressed?" He asked, and Liz and Patty laughed, having undressed him while he had passed out, all the other guys in the room long asleep. "I'm tired…Rozza.." He slurred his face landing in her hidden cleavage, "Sleeppiess." He slurred to her breasts and she sighed,

"I know. Come on, pick up your things, and let's go." She told him and he stumbled over his skull helmet, and fell on his face- before whining and getting to his knees. He incoherently muttered and hissed here and there as he got his stuff, then got to his feet. He rummaged around in his back pocket, looking at Chrona as Rose left the apartment.

"You wanna see my baby?" He asked softly, and Chrona, not knowing how to react, nodded, Ragnarok hiding behind her, and Edward pushed the crinkled and dog-eared photo into her hands. "Izz not my babyz, you knowz..he'z cute, rite?" Chrona and Ragnarok looked at the picture.

It was a picture of Rosanna, smiling happily, and holding a little, one year old baby boy in her arms, Edward's hand on her waist, flashing a peace sign at the camera as the baby giggled with equal happiness, arms in the air, in a little footsie.

"Hey, Edward!" Edward jolted, and shyly took the picture back,

"I gotta goezz, I waz nice to meet you tho!" Edward smiled drunkenly, before leaving the apartment, and Chrona stood there.

"Hey- does that girl hate me or something?" Ragnarok asked, and Chrona whimpered as he gave her a noggie, "Hey, answer me!"

~O~ Edward and Rosanna's apartment ~O~

Edward snoozed off most of his drunken stupidity on the cough- his bed for the night after saying a few things he wasn't supposed to say, he was banished to the doghouse (the Couch). Rosanna came out of the bathroom, steam behind her made her look like some type of water- drenched goddess. Edward glanced up from the pillow his face was in, "Am I in heaven?" Rosanna stood over Ed, who looked up and grinned toothily, "MMMmm, I must be."

"Breathe into the breathalyzer." She purred, and he did as he was told, always obedient to her. She checked it, and he was sober enough. "Ok, you're off punishment. How do you feel?"

"Not too good." He answered honestly, and she nodded. "Sitting in his lap in a button down shirt, only the middle buttons were buttoned. "I think I showed the picture to Chrona- I'm not sure." Edward said, and she thought about what picture he could have shown, "Mmm" He ran his hand through her hair, "I've always adored your hair, Rosanna." She blushed, tugging on her twisted vines of dark red, "It's like someone got blood in their black hair, haha. Your eyes are black too!"

"I know how'll have blood in their hair if they don't hush!" She snapped in protectiveness of her hair and eyes. Edward smirked and kissed her gently,

"I'm sorry. May we go to bed now?" He asked softly, and she stood up, slipping out of her bra as he watched in bashful voyeurism. "M-Mesiter-!"

"I'm going to go move the stuff in the washer to the dryer. Take a quick shower and I'll meet you in bed." She told him and he blushed, nodding, and grabbed the towel she had just used. He disappeared into the bathroom and she moved the clothes to the dryer, fidgeting with the electronic monstrosity that refused to do as it was told. Something wrapped around her, making her jump, and she looked back, a mop of damp, black hair, over her shoulder and some of her front.

"Rosanna, what should I do?" Edward murmured to her neck, opening his mouth and brushing his teeth lightly against her flesh, "I can't hold back anymore-! I-I need to feed." Rosanna thought about it, as he gingerly clawed at her shirt, trying to hold back. She had gotten sicker from the medication- maybe it was Ed keeping her healthy? She slipped out of his hold and went to the bed,

"I don't think you DESERVE to be fed, Edward." She said, and his jaw slacked in disbelief. "I needed help and you weren't around. That Ragnarok-"

"The other night, it was Shinigami, now; it's this 'ragnarok'. When does your greed for the eyes of others end?" He joked, nibbling her inner wrist as she lay back comfortable on the bed, "Yes, Yes, so I got drunk, but I'm better- I know every one of your spots. If you'd rather have Ragnarok, be my guest. I'll have fun watching the fool try to find his boyhood with a map, and if he finds it, watch him make a fool of himself as he stumbles around in the dark." Edward purred challengingly, and she smiled bashfully. He touched a single spot on her side- a spot you could only find after knowing someone for years- and applied a minimal amount of pleasure. She moaned loudly and convulsed, nectar seeping out of her, and Edward sucked it up and tonguing the rest out to make sure her 'honey pot' was clean. "I'll be gentle, my Meister, I promise." With that, he plunged his teeth into her neck, as she stiffened.

~O~ Next Morning, P.E. Class ~O~

Edward and Rose were stretching once more, "Sit on my back again, will you?" Edward asked, and she sat on his back, cross-legged, as he did push ups, several of the girls squealing in delight as he did them with no shirt. Chrona and ragnarok shuffled cautiously closer to the two.

"Morning Chrona!" Rose chimed happily, "Please forgive my partner if he did anything stupid yesterday," She continued, ignoring how Ragnarok lifted 35 pound weights in each arm to show off his muscles, "He's a light drinker- gets drunk off beer and Sake so quickly. I hope he didn't cause anyone any problems while I was out." Chrona was out too, but Maka was next to Chrona.

"Oh, no, Edward is a happy drunk." Maka smiled, "No problems- he even tried cleaning up before the Thompson sisters ganged up on him and ripped his clothes off." The girls laughed, and when Edward began to lose energy for push ups, Rose looked at him,

"How about 20 more, to show how truly sorry you are for letting some girls gang up on you?" There was reluctance. "For me?" He continued doing the push ups, "Thank you." When he was done, she got off his back and he helped her stretch, whispering something in her ear that made her blush. Ragnarok smacked her ass as she stretched; wrenching a yelp from her lips, and Edward whipped around and bared his teeth in a feral manner.

"Just trying to help the lady work out." Ragnarok said innocently, Chrona shaking her head, "You shut the hell up, Chrona!" Rose tapped Edward's shoulder, and he stood, helping her up.

"I should be a whip to whip this guy's ass into shape, ahaha!" Edward said, and Rose sighed at his corny joke.

"Get out of the way, pretty boy, I'm trying to make a move here!" Ragnarok growled, and Edward turned on his heels,

"Excuse me, but my Meister has better tastes in men than you have in language. Gentlemen win in this case, not rough-housing, sexual harassment assholes like you. (I apologize to your ears, Chrona.)" The rest of the time, Edward kept Rose to himself, allowing one friend of theirs at a time to speak to either of them. After P.E. Edward pulled her to the side, slipping something into her hand, which turned into a bracelet around her wrist. Since their schedules had been fixed, their P.E. class was now the last class they had together. "Go home, and if you need anything from me, you know what this is for." He told her, tapping it, and she looked at him, "I want you to go straight home- I have to talk to Shinigami-San and then my shift starts, ok?"

"Don't be so selfish, my shift starts sooner." She whined and he gave up, kissing her before he left. Somehow- she felt lonely. She showered alone- no one else in the showers- everyone had finished before her. Rose sat on one of the benches in a towel, her hands twitched as she shivered at a single thought in her head- a single memory from the night before. Hesitantly, but with determination, She looked at her inner thigh. Two circular puncture marks, were on her right thigh, an inch or so apart from one another. They were black, as if a sneaky vampire had taken a nip from her sultry thighs while her protective Edward slept. Impossible. Edward left bites like these, but right after he did, they healed up.

What's even more impossible was the fact that he never bit her thighs, and it was there. Her bracelet attacked her thigh and she threw her head back and yelled out, falling to the ground. She writhed in agony, clawing at her arms and clenching her teeth, as the material of the bracelet forcefully reopened the two strange wounds. She yelled out again, panting as the dark material slithered into her skin, and the wound healed, vanishing from existence and traceability. Rose lay on her back, her heart having stopped after the material, some of Edward's own weapon skin, forced its way into her.

It fixed any strange damage, before slipping into her veins and up them to her lungs, and releasing into the air in her lungs. Her heart kicked, and she coughed up the gift of Edward, splattering it on the floor. "Ugh- I always hate it when he leaves me with this weird stuff." The strange material jumped up and circled her wrist once more, "Well- the wound is gone." She stumbled out of the shower room with her clothes on, and left for home, "Return to your master, I have no need for you." The bracelet quivered, and dropped from her wrist, turning into a snake and slithering off it its owner.

~O~O~O~

"What is your name?" Shinigami asked,

"Edward Von Rudick-"

"Your real name." Shinigami questioned, and Edward straightened up,

"…Death Scythe, Averic Romanoff Devilachi Rudick."


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit Binding

Chapter 4

_Rose laid on her bed, hugging a pillow close to her, "Edward…what's taking you so long?" She asked the nothingness around her, and the silence. The cold, unforgiving silence._

"Death Scythe, Averic Romanoff Devilachi Rudick. An experiment of scientifically by passing souls to make a Scythe, Codenamed 'The Defiler', on account of the perfect killing streak of assassinations you were used for- and nothing else." Spirit said, reading his file, and Edward sat there. "You and your original Technician last reported that you had encountered Shinigami. When reinforcements were sent to your last reported location, they found your dead technician and you were no where to be found," He continued, and Edward looked down, "You- had vanished- and weren't seen again. You've got a strange ability and demand a high price for your 'partnership'. You're the real cause for making Rosanna-Chan sick, you know." Edward's pupils shrunk , upon hearing this, and he bolted out of the chair he sat in.

"That's a LIE!" Edward yelled, Spirit jolting at his outburst, looking down as he clenched his teeth, "I- I'm trying to help- I'm trying really hard."

"Calm down, Averic." Shinigami said, and Averic shook his head,

"That's not my name- My name is Edward. Averic- he died a long time ago."

"Then tell us how Edward came to be." Shinigami coaxed and he sat back down,

"You- killed my technician, and they released me from their service. He wanted me to run, so, I-I went against everything that was inside and I ran. I passed out, and when I woke up, I couldn't remember my name or who made me, or many of my memories." Edward put his head in his hands. "I went for months, just trying to survive- maybe it was years- fighting for food, hiding in abandoned, hollowed out shells of places, in the shadows where I could find sleep. I had gotten in a fight and Rosanna found me, as I thought I breathed my last. She took me to a hospital."

"And you fed from her to pay her back." Spirit assumed, and Edward shook his head,

"N-No! It wasn't like that! All she wanted was a friend, but a few weeks later.."

~O~ Flash Back ~O~

"_Can't they do something?" Edward asked, and Rosanna shook her head,_

_ "No- They said they can't do anything- not unless it got smaller." She responded calmly, and looked up, holding his hand, and he jolted from the unfamiliar human contact. Her hand was…colder than his. "I was happy- that you were my friend, even if it was for a little bit, Edward." He frowned, "I'm happy that I'm going to heaven. I- had a really bad life here. You think I'll have a better one up there?" He couldn't speak. "You- want to see a picture?" She asked, looking around for other doctors or nurses, but it was just the two of them. "I haven't shown anyone, but I'll show you." She pulled out a small picture of a baby with pale skin and big, bright eyes, long, curly black locks on its head._

_ "His name is Alan- I named him myself." She said happily, and Edward looked form the picture to her. There was an uncanny familiarity between them both…wait a second- "He's my son. He's cute, right? I cried a lot when I found out I had him, but I haven't really seen him- he was taken away from me. I wanted to see him one last time, before I died- but I guess I won't be able to." Edward bit his lip,_

_ "I'll help you see Alan." He blurted out, and she looked at him, "If you- if you want. I can help you. I need a friend- if you promise to be my friend, and be next to me until you die, then I will help you." Rosanna looked at him,_

_ "Friends for ever?" She asked and he smiled, nodding, "Ok- I promise." Edward smiled,_

_ "I'm- a Weapon- is that ok?" He asked her and she smiled, nodding. "Ok, you're my technician now." Let me show you- my thankfulness." He opened his mouth close to her neck, and bit down. He stiffened, but relaxed, drinking deeply from her veins._

~O~ Flash Back End ~O~

"WHAT! She has a son?" Spirit exclaimed, and Shinigami came back with 'Whoa.'.

"She was kidnapped and sold off for a sex slave ring- someone bought her, raped her, and she ran away. Even though her 'Owner' was still looking for her." Edward said, "We found him- I killed him too. I ate his soul. As a sign of us starting over, I dyed my hair, and changed the color of her eyes for her. She wasn't afraid of me- she liked me for me. Every night, little by little, I cured her. I drink only the blood that carried bacteria and viruses that keep her sick- since my stomach pulls nutrients from the blood and my immune system destroys any threats to me, I was fine. She seemed to get better. Some times, she couldn't walk or get out of bed, so I'd carry her or bring her food. I- I thought she was getting better… she got most of her color back, and she was more energetic. So, I stopped drinking from her so much, I knew it was a risk to drink so deeply but I wanted ot help." Edward looked at Shinigami, "Will you kill me, now that I'm here, in your grasp?" And there was silence, before Shinigami spoke,

~O~O~O~

There was a knock on the door, and Rose blinked away, in her ankle-length night gown already. She stood up as the knock repeated itself, "Cu-Coming!" she called, rubbing her eyes of sleep, and stumbling to her feet on the cold wooden floor. "Just a moment, please." She reassured the person on the other side of the door, the ruffled at the ends of her night gown's long sleeves, covering her finger tips, as she fumbled with one of the 8 buttons that went down from the scoop of the night gown, down to her hidden navel. All but three of the buttons were buttoned up, but she buttoned another up just in case- ok, she buttoned up 2, just for safety. She unlocked the door and opened it to the brightly lit hallway of the apartment complex, Chrona standing in the hall. "Huh? Chrona? What's got you out here in the-" Rose glanced over her shoulder to check the digital clock nearby for an appropriate time, before continuing the conversation. 12:28 "- middle of the night?"

"Edward dropped this… at Maka's the other night." Chrona said, offering her a photo, and she took it gingerly, "Just…returning it."

"Oh-Thanks for returning it, Chrona, You- uh- wanna come in?" She asked, running a hand through her mussed hair, "I'll make some tea for us both." Chrona smiled, "We'll have a sleep over or something."

"I-I don't have any extra clothes- and school-"

"We go to the same school, it should be fine, I've got another night gown that doesn't fit me well and lots of pj's you can look through." Rose smiled sleepily, stepping aside, "If you don't want a sleep over, then come have some tea, just until Ed gets home." Chrona nodded and came inside, "Please, ignore the candles, I'll turn on the light-" She said when Chrona entered the apartment, candles around the entire place, giving off a warm, friendly, orange glow.

"They're fine. I like them." Chrona said,

"I light them- when I can't sleep. They help me sleep for some reason. Make yourself comfortable, Chrona. Does Ragnarok want tea too?" Chrona jumped at her question, Ragnarok showing up, "I feel uncomfortable with a male in the house- but I should be a proper hostess." She said, vanishing into the kitchen and putting a kettle of water on the stove burner, cranking up the heat, entering the living room, "What do you like in your tea, Chrona?"

"S…Sugar…two cubes and some cream." Chrona said, and she looked at Ragnarok for his answer, "I want it Spicy- Hot cause and salt."

"Wow." She said, but in that sarcastic tone that said 'Hey-I-knew-freaks-existed-but-DAMN-why-in-my-house?' as she vanished into the kitchen,

"Where are your kinky outfits?" Ragnarok called, and Chrona sniffed from his bold rudeness.

"Depends. I put them in different places." She answered back bluntly without interest, jokingly too, but he didn't catch the joke. "Is it alright if I turn on some music?" She asked them as the kettle whistled for attention,

"I'm fine with that." Chrona said, and Rose poured them their tea, not feeling thirsty. She walked into the living room and set the tray down with their tea, passing it out to them, and picking up a small black remote. She hit the 'Play' button on it, and told them to 'brace themselves'. Music pumped out of the thin, tall, wall speakers, already on the wall (Ed bought them). The vibrations were so intense, it wasn't really like a vibration- they were more like pulse waves. She came back into the room with a lollipop in her mouth, and turned the 'music' off.

"Sorry about that- I forgot it was so loud." She laughed, going to the bathroom, and coming back in a pair of spandex shorts and a tang top, "Chrona, you want a lollipop? When Ed works, I sneak into his candy stash sometimes."

"He- has a candy stash?" Chrona and Ragnarok asked,

"Yeah, we hide stuff all the time. First one to find our stash is able to openly take from it. It's a game we play." She smiled, sitting on the bed, Chrona on a cushion at the living room table. It was all a one room apartment- with a bathroom, laundry room, and kitchen. She solemnly sucked on the lollipop she took from his stash, "Ed- hasn't left me alone for so long before…He's usually home by now." She murmured softly,

"Don't worry, I know you guys play video games in your underwear, eat, and then sleep. I've been snapping photos of you guys constantly (well, more specifically, you) ever since you enrolled in the school." Ragnarok said and her head snapped to look at him, her face twisted in horror/disgust/hate/ revolting such things. She calmed down, trying to let it blow over as him just being a perv, but he followed it up with, "You're not wearing a bra, right? Your boobs really are big." As she was about to snap, the lock to the door unlocked and Edward walked in, looking up, as Rose stood.

"Ed." She said, and he blinked,

"A sleep over?" He questioned, and she nodded, "Chrona-Chan, could you go home for the night? Maybe tomorrow you can sleep over." Edward suggested, and Chrona stood up, both she and Ragnarok left empty tea cups and Edward shut the door behind them, locking it. Rose stared at him,

"Ed, what's the matter?" He glared at her, "EDWARD!" His gaze softened.

"Hm?"

"Where'd you go? I was home alone…" Edward looked at her like she was just some ball-and-chain he couldn't wait to die.

"I was talking with Shinigami…about some stuff…" He said quietly, looking at her hollowly, like his soul had been severed from his body, "Rosanna- do you regret not dying?"

"Sometimes I wish I was dead, when you look at me the way you've been since you got home." She said softly, looking at him as he walked past her and flopped on the bed, on his back,

"I'm sorry- I was asked questions I didn't think anyone would find out- about before I met you." He told her, and she blinked, "Yeah- I don't know how I walked into it either." She went over and laid with him, "I heard a few things Ragnarok said- He takes photos of us?"

"I guess so." She responded, frowning, "It sounded like- he only gets them when we're video gaming." Edward sighed in relieve, untying his long hair, smiling,

"Good. If he got any of the cosplay or rpg gear, like the nurse outfit or the dominatrix outfit, we'd be in a whole world of trouble." Edward laughed and she laughed too, "No, seriously, if Ragnarok found those, I'd have to buy new ones. Let's get some thick curtains next, ok?" She nodded, "AFTER some sleep, school, and another round of working."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: The following chapter was brought to you by an author in her panties and nothing else while she typed.)

Spirit Binding

Chapter 5

-'Electricity through my body!'-

She stared into space, not being able to focus. Detention sucked, yeah, but it was a slow day at work. She absently nibbled on the end of a pen (she bought it, what the hell did it matter?). Did Edward remember to give that check to Shinigami-San today? The bills weren't paid by them, but they liked top reimburse the school for such kindness. There was a digital beep, and she looked up, "Welcome to the Yakani Supermarket, did you find everything you needed today?" She asked,

"Hey Rose!" Rose blinked, realizing it was Tsubaki, "Yep, me and Black Star found everything." She smiled, and paid the money she owed, "It's Friday night- you want to come over to another party?" Tsubaki invited, and she blushed,

"I-I will ask Edward! Thank you for the invitation." She responded happily, Tsubaki smiling and bidding her goodbye, as Black Star charged out of the super market and Tsubaki followed happily. Rose sighed, playing with her hair. She thought about how Ed told her not to make any plans because he was going to do something special. Like what?

Would he leave a trail of candles to the bathtub for a sensual bath maybe? Edward was a complete romantic. As other ecchi things slipped into her mind, she blushed dreamily and smiled to herself, "Is that smile for me?" She was jolted from her mind by the horribly familiar voice. Ragnarok was there- Chrona shyly putting a basket of items on the convert belt. "Hey pretty girl, how's about you leave that cocky boyfriend of yours and date me?"

"Welcome to the Yakani Supermarket, did you find everything you needed today?" Rose asked Chrona, who shyly nodded, and Rose rand her up, too deep in her happy state to think of much else, "Your total is 7800 yen. Of 10,000? Here's your 1200 yen change, have a nice day and please remember to remember that Yakani Supermarket has everything you need." Rose said, repeating what she was supposed to,

"Hey." Ragnarok said, not letting Chrona leave, and Rose gave up, giving him the attention he craved. "I can give you anything you want too- and you'll be with Chrona forever."

"Chrona-San, I really like you, but I don't think you would want to be burdened with me and my problems." Rose told Chrona, looking at Ragnarok, "I've warned you a lot, because I don't want to start trouble- but don't make me anger. Now- HAVE.A. NICE. DAY." She emphasized, and they left.

When her shift ended, she walked home, lazily sucking on a Popsicle, another in the bag she carried home from work. _I'm happy Ed told me a bit about his past- but he knows all about mine._ _I feel like I'm not really giving enough…Maybe tonight…_ Her face turned darker as she stopped in the middle of the street. Tonight what? Would she let him go "all the way" tonight? He loved her- and their bond was so strong- it was like she was cheating him by NOT letting him do it. She covered her eyes with her hand. How cruel! This long, they'd known each other, and she hadn't- UGH! She removed her hand, and finished off her Popsicle.

The door to their apartment was locked, and their apartment held an unusually cold atmosphere. She glanced at the windows- thick, black curtains over them. Well- looks like he did invest in them. The curtains Ed promised. She frowned, putting the bag in the freezer, and going to the bathroom, running the bath water. She slipped out of her pants and t-shirt, letting her panties fall and her bra fall on top, before slipping in the warm bath water. "Mmm…" She stared at the ceiling, before slipping her hand between her legs and jolting. "Ahh!" It felt- strange. Masturbating. It felt a lot better when Edward was around. She panted heatedly, "E-Ed! Wh-Why do you leave me alone so much?" She yelled out loudly, before collapsing into the water, panting hard. Her hand was slick with some type of sweet smelling juice that had come from her.

The day was over, and once again, Edward wasn't home. She pulled on a shirt and panties, going to the bed and laying down. He needed to come home. Soon. She missed him. Sleep came too soon- that's how she knew something was afoot. Because she didn't sleep at 8 pm. except when sleep claimed her on this night.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

"Chrona, we're leaving." A commanding voice said, and Chrona jumped, looking down, nervously. Ragnarok appeared.

"We don't want to go yet." Ragnarok told the other person, who raised an eyebrow. "Not without a trophy. We worked hard and we want to take it with us."

"Hm… I suppose so." They answered.

~O~ Apartment of Rose and Edward ~O~

Edward opened the door, finding it unlocked, "Hm? Hey, Rose, you forgot to lock the door!" He called out, shutting it behind him and looking around, "Sorry I'm late. It took a long time to convince Shinigami-San to let us at least pay for the water and electric bills." He looked around. The Kitchen was empty, and water was vanishing down the drain in the bath tub, meaning she had just taken a bath shortly before he got home. The Laundry room was empty too- half of the washer full, half of the clothes going in on the ground, the door to the washer wide open. Clothes tumbled around in heat in the dryer. He looked at the bed, withit's ruffled sheets. She had made it that morning, so she must have been laying on it.

That's when he noticed the scratched out message in the wood, just around the bedside.

'_**Help me'**_

His eyes widened, and he threw opened the billowing curtain just next to their bed. The Window was wide open. Edward panted, his hands on the window sill, his technician and the kidnapper, gone. He clenched his teeth at his own stupidity, before hopping onto the window sill, his nails curling in to claws that dug into the sill. "ROSANNAAA!" He roared, his vocal cords twisting his yell into an inhuman screech. Shinigami- SHINIGAMI! Edward leapt from the window sill and screamed again, raising high into the air, her scent was thick in his nostrils.

Below him, someone ran through the empty streets, and the scent followed them. With a roar, he swooped down, opening newly born talons as he came lower to the ground. Another girl. She wore an orange frog hat, and a polka dot dress, white hair behind her. She looked back, croaked a yelp, and threw something at him. It had- a face of some type of demon frog- and croaked before exploding in his face.

Edward collided with the ground and laid there, in his new form, before pulling himself up and roaring once more. Putting his talons on the ground, lowering his torso, he shot out a long, black, barbed tongue, slashing the back of the girl's legs, and she fell. He lifted himself into the air, before lowering himself, grabbing Rosanna, and changing his direction to the Shinbusen School. Edward didn't care how grutesque he looked in this form- he needed the wings and the claws- he needed Rose. Something was weighting him down, making him look down, seeing thousands of the black bombs he had encountered, on his stomach and chest. In the few seconds before they erupted in harmonious destruction, he wrapped his long tail around his technician to protect her.

With a screech, Edward fell to the Earth, shaking the town of Death City, and watching as the girl pulled Rose out of his tail coils. He pushed himself to get up, but he couldn't. In a desperate attempt to relieve his paralysis, he slashed his own stomach with a claw, releasing the spell, and he got up, the Girl hesitating. "Where ever you go, I'll find you, swine." He growled, healing his wounds and taking to the air once more, "She's not YOUR to take, bitch!" He lashed out and struck the girl, making her yelp, and slamming her to the ground, towering over her and his Technician, a protective foot over Rose, "You can't have her!" He blinked, looking down at his foot, seeing a strange wolf-like creature, moving his claw just enough to get his technician.

Edward lashed out at him, missing, as he ran and grabbed the wounded girl too, before running off. He was fast! Edward reduced his size and turned into a satanic horse, and galloped after the werewolf, not going to give up so easily. It'd take to long to fly over and grab him. Suddenly, the wolf stopped, and Edward slammed, face first, into some sort of barrier. He changed once more, and attacked it with a chorus of roars and angered growls. Tongue, tail, teeth, claws, wings, brute force- NOTHING! He couldn't get in. The werewolf chuckled,

"Thanks for the easy grab." The Werewolf said, "Send your salutations to Medusa." Edward paced back and forth outside the barrier as they vanished into the forest behind it. Damn it. He'd wait- he'd wait patiently. Edward flew back to his apartment that he had with her, and landed on the bed, sitting there as he put his hands together. They would have her over his cold, dead fingers!

"I don't need much energy for this spell- so let's cast it."

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

She groaned, stirring in her sleep, attempting to open her eyes. She couldn't- she was too tired. Rose listened instead, listening to the voices.

"We ran into some trouble, so it took longer than expected. Some type of dark beast attacked us." A male voice said, unlike Ragnarok's, "It attacked the frog girl…banged her up pretty bad too. All for the girl."

"You had problems with it too?" A female voice unlike Chrona's asked. It was more mature-more sinister.

"I didn't attack back, but even with all my strength, it was heavy to move- I barely had the strength to push a claw out of the way to grab her." The first voice confirmed. Ed…attacked them? He attacked someone? She tried to sit up, but she couldn't move. Ed- Had he really done such a thing? He'd never attacked anyone without a reason… There was the sound of footsteps- leaving and coming. Awkward foot steps than came. Chrona? Rose could feel every vibration. They sat on the bed.

"She's still asleep…" Chrona's voice said. It was Chrona. "M-Maybe we shouldn't…"

"You heard Medusa-Sama, Chrona! So stop being so damn hesitant and help her into the dress already." Yep. That was Ragnarok alright. Something big and warm helped her into a sitting position, versus the laying down one she was just in, "I'll hold her and you put the clothes on her." She shivered from the sudden warmth, compared to the crisp cold of the bed sheets. "Hurry it up, she's shivering." Something was pulled over her, and Chrona removed her other set of clothes from underneath. The spell of paralysis was weakening, and her fingers twitched.

_Shinigami-San, I can't hold out anymore. It's weakening._

By the time Chrona and Ragnarok had left the room, she had regained full use of her body, and slowly opened her eyes. It was a cold room, to say the least, colder now that her sleeping gear had been replaced by some dark, Elvira-like dress. The walls, floor, and ceiling, were all made of stone. There was a single window, very high up above the bed she sat on now. It wasn't really a bed, either. Just a wooden square on the ground, with a fluffy mattress inside of the square, on the floor. Rose got to her feet, something cold touching her ankle, making her look down. Her left ankle was shackled, and there was a long chain that went to the far other corner of the room, extra lengths of chain awaiting use in the corner in a pile. She ignored it for now, and stood on the edge of the wood that held her mattress in a pin, reaching up for the window. Her finger tips barely held on to the edge. Damn it. She slipped, yelped, and landed on the mattress, the door opening, and by human nature she looked over. "Y-You're awake!" Chrona exclaimed, and Rose smiled weakly.

"Have a nice nap?" Ragnarok asked with the tiniest bit of a hint of slyness. He couldn't hide it. Somewhere deep in her heart, Rose knew it was his fault.

"I-I fell asleep at my apartment…so why am I here?" Rose asked nervously,

"R-Ragnarok and I picked you up- so that we wouldn't be lonely that much anymore." Chrona admitted, setting a tray of food down on the floor closest to her. "We brought you… some food from dinner…" Rose looked at it, her eyes widening when she saw small, thin, almost unnoticeable arrows, squirming all over the food and swimming in the tea. She smiled politely at Chrona,

"I'm not hungry, I ate before you guys picked me up." Rose said politely, and Chrona smiled and nodded, Ragnarok looking her over,

"Yes, yes, I approve of your new dress!" He said, giving her a thumb up, and she looked down, the dress practically letting her chest hang out by how the deep 'V' went all the day down to her navel. She blushed and covered up. "Awe, you don't have to be shy, Rose."

"Have I done something that both of you don't approve of that would make you want to take me from my new home?" Rose asked, shivering, "I just want to live a normal life- is that some type of crime?"

"Of course not, Rose-chan!" Chrona said, hugging her, "We'll be friends forever, starting tomorrow." Rose didn't hug back or move. "Medusa-Sama said you could stay as logn as you behave, and Ragnarok said he'd try and control himself around you. We'll have fun." Rose nodded hollowly. It was nice- this was one of her first friend since Edward, since she came ot the school.

But she knew, outside the boundried of wherever she was, Edward lingered like the black plague, just waiting for a few rats to come out so he could latch on and carry himself in. She just hopped the opening would come sooner than later.


	6. Chapter 6

Spirit Binding

Chapter 6

What must be done for them both?

Edward flew around, testing the barriers of the area into which his Meister had been taken. It was all one cubical area, he found out- and it grew smaller every day. He narrowed his eyes and smashed himself against the barrier, shouldering it violently. He rested on a tree next to it, searching the area for someplace where she could be kept. If there were houses, they were well covered by the trees.

He felt her. Her heart beat was faint, but he sensed her. Her scent in the air around him, faint from the rain the night she was taken, but still there. Edward couldn't survive long without Rose- he was dependant on her to feed, and if he didn't feed, then his life was a short one. Edward grunted, and stayed still, thinking. Eventually, they'd feed her something that's throw off the assisting break down of his blood in her veins, and she'd be in trouble. He hoped they wouldn't do something like that.

~O~ With Rose ~O~

"Aren't you hungry?" Chrona asked, Ragnarok watching her, and Rose shook her head. "How about something to drink?" She shook her head again, and Chrona frowned. Rose hugged her knees closer to her chest, and didn't say a thing. Edward's blood, twitched and slithered in her veins, and pushed itself into her stomach, and she shivered, coughing. "Rose?" Chrona asked, and she put a hand over her mouth and coughed again, moving her hand to see blood on her palm. Her chest started rising, as if she was going to vomit, and she did- right on the floor.

Blood, splattered on the floor of the room, and Chrona ran out of the room, screaming 'Medusa'. Rose panted, holding her stomach in pain and falling on to the bed. She watched as the blood on her hand slithered off her finger and dropped into the pile of vomited up blood. The blood shivered, and Rose watched in horror, as it moved- and slunk away from her.

_Make…dreams true…Rooseee…_

Whispered purred from the blood, as it pushed itself into a crack in the floor, and splashed away, as Chrona came back with a tall woman who had snakes tattooed on her arms, wearing a sleeveless, zip-up, hooded black jacket and baggy black pants. "She- she vomited blood- just a few minutes ago." Chrona said, and Rose grunted, holding her stomach. Was there going to be a 'second round'?

"Where's the blood you just vomited?" The strange woman asked, and Rose pointed to the crack it had slipped down in the floor.

"It went through the crack- NGH!" She yelled, tightening up in pain. Inside of her body, the blood Edward had given her from him, was multiplying rapidly, and trying to find holes to push itself out of. Everything was fuzzy and her head hurt. She was in too much pain to willingly cooperate with Chrona, who had to ask Ragnarok for help to hold her down as the strange woman tried to do something.

_Where are you, Meister? _

Edward's voice? "Ed-Edward." She panted, and an eye dropped down from the corner of the room, hidden by the shadows. A single, red eye.

Rose tried to turn over, but being held down, it was harder. To, she started to choke, and coughed up the blood anyways, as Medusa yelled something about 'asphyxiation'. What was that? The blood sprang from her mouth and vanished through the cracks, despite the woman's angry yelling and attempts to stop it. It just kept coming. The blood kept spewing from her mouth, and it didn't hurt her throat. The blood kept coming. Rose swam between consciousness and unconsciousness. At one points, all the blood had reared up like an angry snake, attacked the woman, and pushed itself through the cracks. Other glimpses of her being conscious catch it completely avoiding the others in the room, just wanting to get to the floor. Then, it stopped coming. As abruptly as it had started, it was gone. The woman lightly smacked her cheeks,

"Can you speak?" Rose just stared at the woman, staring, before her eyes rolled back in her head and everything went black.

~O~ Shibusen Academy Basement ~O~

Edward opened his eyes, "I didn't think that'd work- but it did." Edward lowered his head, "I felt it- all the pain she went through."

"I see. You can comfort her when you see her. So- did you see anything?" Edward touched his left eye- which was missing.

"Indeed. I saw Chrona and Ragnarok, and Rose. The classmates were holding my Meister down while a blonde-haired woman with snake tattoos tried to assist Rose. I believe her name is 'Medusa'. Is this the same Medusa I was told to thank?" Edward asked, and Spirit stiffened.

"Yes." Edward nodded, "How long?"

"It will take some time, but I'll make it into a solid form and have it look around for weaknesses in the complex, hopefully a precise location can be found. Could I- get some water? I need to stay hydrated." Shinigami agreed and Spirit went off to get the water, "A five gallon of water, if you please."

"How are you sure that she hadn't been harmed?" Shinigami asked, and Edward smiled,

Edward smiled, "Of course. Since I'm an experiment and this is a fan fiction, I can do things that are totally unexplainable and I'm _almost_ god modding- oh wait, I am, because I'm immortal." He laughed into his hand, "On a serious note, we're bonded in a way no one can really explain."

"You've become simple." Shinigami told him, and Edward nodded.

"It's better than a complex life. We just want our family, and a small house." Edward responded, "Please- I need to focus."

~O~ With Rose ~O~

"You don't have a fever- do you feel unwell?" Medusa asked, checking Rose's temperature, and she shook her head, "You'll need to eat light meals until I find out what's wrong with you." Ragnark stared at Rose, a dark shadow coming out of her back like Ragnarok came out of Chrona's. It paid him no attention, and Medusa didn't seem to see it, "I'll go get you some food now." Medusa said, and Rose nodded as the shadow stroked her hair and played with it, before draping its arms around her neck and watching Medusa leave.

The shadowy liquid where the jaw should be, parted into a sludge-like mouth, and the shadow whispered things in her ear. It spoke with a garbled tongue, and Rose fidgeted, not seeming to realize it was there either. The shadow looked at Ragnarok, who stiffened, nothing but hatred burned in the empty sockets of its eyes.

Rose stood up, and the shadow melted away- covering her in its dark filth. The dress she wore changed into a pair of shorts and a revealing shirt, and the shadows wrapped around the chain holding her left ankle, letting the clothes change back into a dress. It detached itself from her, and attempted to break the chains as Rose stretched and lay back on the bed. The shadow pulled at the wall, holding her, and Chrona slashed it in half.

"Why do you think we'd let you take her?" Ragnarok said, and they watched as it stitched itself back together, and stood, growing bigger. "It…didn't work…" Chrona said, and Ragnarok snapped, "_THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS_!" The shadow lashed out at them, but then jumped onto the bed. It twisted around, before turning to vapor and slipped into her mouth as she breathed in air. "Son of a bitch!" It giggled and vanished completely, and she stirred gently in the bed. The shadow danced across her revealed skin, and wrote out a message of vulgarity across her flesh.

_**Thank you for inviting me into your home**_

The message vanished, and Rose only stirred momentarily, but continued to sleep. Chrona shook her frantically, and even Ragnarok picked her up and shook her. Nothing. Chrona hesitantly, but lightly smacked her. Nothing. Ragnarok smacked her ass- hard. Nothing. Ragnarok dropped her and she fell on the mattress limply. The two ran out the door to grab Medusa, who checked her over and checked her eyes.

The shadow was swirling around them- in her irises. Thin, black, pigments, collected together, and made swirls, flowers, and intricate designs in the pool of color that were her eyes. Medusa flashed a light in her eye, and the black lines flickered before receding. Rose blinked, before the color of her irises changed colors and she stared at Medusa, "How do you feel?" Rose said nothing, but withdrew from Medusa's touch, and sat sullenly on the bed; staring at Medusa as if she was a traitor among those she had betrayed and they knew it.

"What happened?" She asked a hand on her forehead.

"You had an episode." Medusa answered

"My head feels a bit funny, and I'm a bit tired." Rose said, and Medusa nodded,

"You seem to have some type of sleep-walking disorder. Try not to sleep. Chrona, both of you should keep watch- one at a time." Medusa said, and the nodded, Rose going over to the corner of the bed and using it to support herself. Medusa left the room, Ragnarok and Chrona fighting over who the first one to sleep would be, after telling Medusa something was after her. "Obviously. Those swirls in her eyes are something I haven't seen before. I would like to experiment, but, I will do so later. Keep a watch over her or now- something lurks out in the forest." Medusa said, glancing at the window, "I've seen it- them- whatever it is. They test the barrier and follow it when it shrinks every day, getting closer and closer to here. I don't know what they want, or what they're waiting for, but Free think sits because they can't get past the barrier that they're waiting. Let's not give them the chance." With that, Medusa left.

Chrona lost, and laid down, Ragnarok lounging on his side on the bed, staring at Rose, pulling some of his lower body to be a little closer to her, but not too close. When Chrona was deep asleep, Ragnarok reached out and touched the fabric of Rose's dress, catching her eye. "Did you hear Medusa-Sama? She said something's lurking outside the barrier of this place. I think whatever it is, it's looking for you." He purred, and she pulled her legs away from his touch, and kept them away from him, pushing her dress skirt down, but did not pull her knees to her chest, looking at him. "Could it be your Weapon?"

"It could be, but if it was, I wouldn't know. He doesn't act like this- Edward is a kind and caring person…" Rose said, looking at the window. "I miss him." Ragnarok stroked her leg gently,

"Relax, Rose." He coaxed, and she looked at him, "Medusa brought some food- are you hungry right now?" she shook her head, "Thirsty?" She thought about it.

"A little- but not that much. I don't really know." Rose answered honestly, "I don't feel hungry or thirsty, really- just fine." Ragnarok nodded, and she relaxed a little, when Ragnarok withdrew, and she set her legs down.

"Tell me about yourself." Ragnarok asked, toying with her skirt again, and she ignored his actions.

"Don't fool yourself; you know you don't care about anything about me aside from my body." She said icily, and Ragnarok laughed,

"Maybe, but I asked." He responded, and she had sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing really to say. I was born to a family who rooted themselves faithfully to the traditions they were raised on. My parents were given a daughter when sons were the only children accepted, and girls were thought of as the embodiment of a god they did not worship, and for that I was cast out the night I was born to a caravan of Gypsies. The ones who raised me were kind, but poor and could not have children of their own. When I was 14, I was sold off by some other members of the caravan, to a pimp. The next year of my life was torture, mentally, physically, and spiritually." Ragnarok reached over and held her hand, and she closed her eyes.

"I gave birth to a child- Alan- but he was taken from me from the boss of the one who owned me. The house he kept me in was raided, and they killed him- I ran from the basement I was usually locked in, and escaped form the commotion. I collapsed by a hospital- they told me I was ill, and since I had no family and no guardian, I stayed at the hospital. In one of the rooms. I went out one night and found Edward and brought him to the hospital. We've been together ever since." She said and Ragnarok slowly slipped a hand behind her, and into the corner, slipping another behind her as he pulled her over to hug her.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't say that, you probably didn't even pay attention to anything I just said, and if you did, it's for the good of having 'dirt' on me so you can get in my pants." She remarked coldly, and Ragnarok didn't respond. "…It's alright."

"I'm here for you, Rose." Ragnarok said, and Rose felt- hollow. It was just silence, and moments of just him hugging her. Her head was against him, and he slowly pulled away, taking her with him. He lay down and she laid her back against his chest, closing her eyes. He was- a little cold. His skin anyway, but warmth ran underneath the cold exterior. Her eyes felt heavy, and she felt weak again. Almost as if he sensed this, Ragnarok ran his hand up her calf, then her thigh, and rest it on her ass, squeezing ever now and then, and she shivered from how slowly his trailed his fingers up her flesh. "Your thighs are soft as ever," He said in her ear, gently massaging her right breast with his right hand, through her dress. "Absolutely breath-taking." He murmured, as she tilted her head back, letting out a soft moan as his left hand brushed against her panties.

Ragnarok licked her neck, and she shuddered from the strange sensation. It was different from how Edward did it. Edward hit spots that only made her love him more. The spots Ragnarok touched made her heart quiver with fear- like he would choke her at any moment. Ragnarok slipped said tongue into her mouth, mapping out every crease and crevice for future use. Rose put a hand on his left arm and another on his chest, trying to fight back when her strength dwindled. It was bigger than hers, and it filled her mouth as it rubbed against her own tongue. The saliva he produced was in such a large donation that she had no other choice but to swallow it down. The taste of it, alone, was bitter. "You taste like strawberries, despite your name." He told her, withdrawing, and she panted from the lack of oxygen. "Heh- You're a little wet down here, Rose." He chuckled cruelly, and she glanced down when he moved his finger away, a small, thin line of her juices from her panties to the tip of his finger.

"I've said it before- I can give you anything you want, as long as you stay with Chrona and I, Rose. Leave your weapon to another technician- we are a weapon. Take us both instead." Ragnarok reminded her gently, keeping his left hand on her upper left thigh, just below her panties, waiting patiently, as his right hand playing with her hair, pulling it over her shoulders to sleep. "I'm sure Medusa won't mind as long as you listen to her. I'm sure she'd be happy to braid your hair- dress you up in clothes she won't wear." She looked at the window. _Edward…_ She thought, despite Ragnarok's gentle persuasion of power and safety.

_Rosanna…where are you? I'm so tired…so very, very tired…I can feel you._

It was Edward's voice in her head, but it was very, very faint. Almost a whisper. "We'll love you, Rosanna, just like Edward. We don't know it, but Chrona will learn. I will learn. Stay with us." Ragnarok said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

_Rose, come to me. I can't get to you. Something blocks me. Find a way out. Come to me. Feed me._

She felt it. The pain he was in. Ragnarok rested his hands on her upper thighs now, "Just this once, even for a few moments- I want to know your warmth like Edward knows it." He confessed, and she reached up and touched his jaw line. She felt pity for Ragnarok- he acted out for attention he didn't get. Like a child wanting attention from his parents. "I'd do anything for it."

"Ragnarok, you act out, but I think you try to hide how nice you are, actually." She told him, and looked up for his responded. A bright pink blush was on his black skin, and he looked away. "If I ask something of you- right now- would you do it in exchange for my warmth?" Ragnarok perked,

"Fuck yes!"

"I want you to break the glass on the window- it's too warm in here." Ragnarok set her down, and extended to the window, punching out the glass, before going back over to Rose. The icy coldness of the night came in, and Ragnarok ran his hands up her skirt as she shivered from the sudden temperature change. He slid her skirt up, not kissing her, but brushing her hair out of her face with the tip of his left index finger, nuzzling her neck, hair, chewing playfully on her thighs as he slipped her panties off with his right hand.

"I can't get over your thighs- they're so soft and bouncy and warm." He gushed, closing her legs and burying his face between her thighs and her shaven crotch. Ragnarok parted her legs, "The door's shut, but you probably should try to be quiet." He suggested, stroking her cheek with his thumb, and she closed her eyes. He pulled her up, and gently slid himself inside of her, making her squeak in surprise. Ragnarok wasn't the same size manhood wise as Edward was, but it hurt. She squirmed uncomfortably, and he waited patiently, Ragnarok's fingers lanced together, and she sat on them like a chair. "Comfortable?" She shook her head from side to side, her hands on his broad shoulders, "Anything I can do?" She reached back and touched the wall.

"I know- we keep moving and change positions, but-" She let the sentence hang, and he caught her drift, putting her back against the wall for support, and burying his head in her bosom as he thrust up gradually, slow at first, hardly looking up. She covered her mouth to stifle moans that naturally came, Ragnarok watching from her breasts as she made various ecstasy-filled facial expressions.

"I love your expressions, Rose." He told her, and she covered her face in embarrassment,

"Do-don't look!" She whimpered, and he moved her hands and frenched her, as he came to a climax, putting a hand on the wall next to her. She shuddered as he groaned his declaration of finishing up; Rose hugged him as he came. Ragnarok panted next to her ear, shuddering as something entered his mind. He pulled out and she yelped as she fell,

"_Fuck!_ I'm sorry-" Ragnarok said, and she coughed, her chest hurting. Edward was hurting.

"It was an accident." Rose said, and Ragnarok nodded, lying down on the bed, panting. Rose grabbed her panties, and looked at the chain on her ankle. "Ragnarok." He looked over, "Could you- cut this chain for me?" In his delirium, he asked no questions, rather wanting to sleep the pain away, and did what was asked of him. The chain was severed from the anklet, and he fell asleep soon, after he laid his head in her lap and she stroked his head.

Rose slipped out of the room, letting her bare feet take her from the room with the sleeping 'guards' and their cold Mistress. She was out of the building- and found something blocking her, for a moment, but shoved through by the force of her own will.

_Rose…_

She looked around, and found him. Edward lay on the ground, motionless, face down.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chrona's gender has been changed to a guy)

Spirit Binding

Chapter 7

The Big Bad Wyvern and his Mistress

He sunk his teeth into her flesh, and she yelped, but he paid her no mind. It was harder to control himself. He drank- deeper than the first time he took from her, when he vowed his life served her in exchange for his meals to be from her flesh. When he surfaced, she laid on the grass underneath him, panting. Edward towered over her, blood dripping from his mouth, as he drank air. "Edward," He twitched to his name, blood lust subsiding, "if you're still hungry, then drink." Rose murmured softly, and Edward shook, lying down next to her.

"I've drank too much from you." Edward panted heavily, lying down next to her. "Sleep. Rest. I have enough for now." She hugged him and he batted her hands away, "Be still! Don't move." She clasped her hands on her chest, and Edward ripped the dress down as he licked the flesh he had broken and drank from. If she touched him now- in this state- his mind would shatter. She forgot that every time he fed. "Where else did I bite you?"

"You bit my shoulder because I didn't get here fast enough for you, and then when you smelt Ragnarok on me after you tried sassing me up, you ripped a huge chunk of flesh out of my left thigh." Rose responded bluntly, and he scowled, looking down, seeing she was bleeding, "Yeah…."

"Sorry- I got a little…er…territorial." Edward apologized, sweat dropping, and lapped up the blood from the wound on her thigh, the flesh stitching back together as he licked the wound on her shoulder. "Total, honest mistake, Meister. Honest mistake."

"I've been tired recently-"

"Yeah- I made you spit up the blood of mine I slipped in you, so I could do a recon mission. For the Shinigami, you know. I've also been trying to forcefully put your body in sleep mode, but it takes a lot outta me and I've been running on empty." Edward said, licking the blood up, cleaning her off,

"You messed up my dress- it was a present." Rose frowned, and Edward scoffed,

"It was an ugly dress anyways; worry not, my sweet Meister. I'll give you another." She shook her head, as Edward stroked her hair, before holding her. She smiled and rested against him in a brief happy moment, before the brushes rustled.

"Find the girl! She couldn't have gone far!" There was rustling from different places, and Edward crouched over her, baring his teeth in a hostile way, ready to take on anyone.

"No, Ed, you have to go!" Rose said, pushing him off, and he looked hurt, "Go!" She hissed, and the rustling got louder, and he unsurely looked from her to the bushed, and dejectedly changed into a wyvern, as someone came closer. In a defiant stand, Edward roared at the person who was closest to her, scaring them.

"Holy shit!" they yelped, and Edward growled, lashing out at them, before shooting into the air and darting off into the night. "Hey- are you alright?" Rose lay on the grass, damp with dew and blood from the wound that was slowly healing on her leg. "You're hurt! Your clothes are messed up too! Quick, miss!" The person- a male by his voice- exclaimed, before going over, scooping her up, and running to the building she was in.

"EYEI!" She yelped when he picked her up, pressing her torn and tattered dress against her body as he ran with her, "Please, put me down, you're scaring me!" The Wyvern screeched and swooped down on the man running with her- before slamming face first into the barrier and falling to the ground.

"Wow, that bird's pretty damn stupid." The man said, and Rose kicked him in the face, back flipping, and running back through the barrier to the Wyvern, as it got up and shook its head- before a bomb was thrown in it's face and it barked, throwing it's head back, eyes turning into confused swirls, before it fell back down. Rose was being held up by the strange man, and she looked down. It wasn't a man- it was a werewolf. Rose shrieked 'werewolf!' and Edward got up, grabbed rose in his claws, and flew off.

"_Vector Arrow!_" An arrow shoot through Edward's wing and he roared and fell to the ground, into the trees. "Stop being a bunch of fools and get the girl!" Edward lay unconscious on the ground, and Rose lay on the ground next to him, under his wing. She crawled out,

"What use are you if you faint so easily!" Rose demanded, before she got picked up again, and her eyes were covered.

When they were uncovered, she was on the bed again, and staring at the werewolf, Medusa, and a white-haired girl- as well as Chrona and Ragnarok. She stared at the werewolf, eye wide, and just stared. "Hi miss, my name is Free." She said nothing at all. She was completely frozen solid. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She just stared. Ragnarok inched over and covered her view with a hand, "I see- hide behind your friend all you want, little miss." She grabbed Ragnarok's hand, and shouting something, flung him and Chrona, into Free, who grunted and they all fell down.

"By the Maker, I'm sorry, Chrona!" Rose apologized, helping Chrona up, "I ruined the dress that was given to me too…"

"Did you see anything Free?" Medusa asked as the black-haired guy got to his feet,

"It was a Wyvern. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood and it had torn up her dress and a lot of her leg. I got over; it struck out at me before flying off. When she screamed 'werewolf' it came down, grabbed her, and tried to fly off. You attacked its wing and I grabbed her when it crash landed." Free told Medusa and the white-haired girl, as Ragnarok tried his luck at checking her skirt, before she batted his hands away,

"Stop that!" She yelped, as Ragnarok smacked her ass playfully for her defiance, "Ow! Knock it off already!" Chrona tried to salvage the dress by tying up strands of it, before Medusa told him to stop. The material of the dress rustled, before it began to mend itself, back into the ugly dress Edward referred to it as. More fabric was added to the chest to cover it, and to the skirt, and she brushed off dust. "Better." Ragnarok tugged on the dress, threw up the skirt, and to his surprise found a pair of bloomers on underneath,

"ARGH! Cock blocked by bloomers!" He growled unhappily, and she pushed her skirt down with a blush, Free giving a thumb up,

"How did you fix your dress?" Medusa demanded, and she shrugged,

"I've gotten used to my clothes mending themselves and changing. It happens all the time." She responded, looking out the window as a roar sounded in the night and she stepped back.

"He's outside-" The white-haired girl said, and outside, Edward slammed himself against the barrier repeatedly, and Free winced out of pain.

"How long will it hold?" Medusa asked Free, who shook his head,

"Not long, if it keeps going like that- its really tough." Free answered, and Rose tapped Ragnarok's shoulder,

"Give me a boast to the window, big boy." She said with a seductive wink, and he obeyed as she stepped into his hands and screamed "Give it all you got!" Out the window.

"Keep her away from the windows, all of you!" Medusa snarled angrily, and Ragnarok pulled his hands back, letting her fall, before catching her. "Move her to the room across the hall; we'll deal with the Wyvern." Medusa ordered as her, Free, and the white-haired girl left and Ragnarok dragged Rose across the hall.

_They have him, Rose. He's on the floor above you._

Rose snatched her hand out of Ragnarok's grasp, and ran down the hall, "CHRONA!" Immediately, Chrona gave chase and tackled her legs, making her yelp and fall to the floor. "Stop running, we're trying to help you!" Ragnarok hissed.

"Stop chasing me then!" She snapped back at Ragnarok, and struggled, Chrona standing up as Ragnarok held her down. "Let go!" She sobbed, and they dragged her into the closest room- another like the one she was in before, only, no window.

"Calm down, please." Chrona asked, and she sat on the bed, "Don't run anymore."

"But my son is here!" Rose sobbed, "I've been looking for him for so long…" She broke down in to tears, covering her face. Chrona looked at Ragnarok uncertainly, before he touched her hands and she looked up at him.

"If we look for him- will you stay here and not run?" Chrona asked, and she nodded happily, and Chrona heisted, before whispering another condition in her ear, to which she happily accepted with a faint blush. "Ok…what's his name?"

"Alan." She said softly, and Ragnarok nibbled on her neck,

"We'll be back, soon." He promised with a seductive tone, before they vanished down the hall, and she pouted.

_Did you find him, Meister? I'm a weapon, but I can't really fight these people- not on their level, anyway._

"_I have others doing the searching for me. They refuse to let me leave the room!" _She answered, and she could hear Edward scoff.

_To hell with all of this. I'd feeding off you like I'm a fat kid and you're cake when we both get back home with Alan! We'll put him to bed and I'm going to blow your god-damn mind!_

Edward growled angrily in frustration, and Rose sat impatiently, before another roar filled the air and the sound of something shattering. He soared through the sky, opening his talons and crashing into the building. Rose yelled out and fell on the bed, from the quaking of the building, before sitting up when it was done. "Alan!" She got to her feet and went to the door way, whimpering when she couldn't go near it. _"Edward, I can't cross the threshold of the room I'm in…"  
_

_Yeah, well, great timing because your little boyfriends are trying to fight me and steal the baby at the same time! UGH! Annoying faggots, get off my TAIL!_

Rose could do nothing but sit on the bed, waiting impatiently. The building shook violently, having only moments where savage tremors didn't rip through it's structure. Blocks from the ceiling fell down and she yelped, dodging them. Chrona rushed into the room, grabbing her hand, and dragging her behind him, "C-Chrona-! My son?"

"Couldn't find him." Ragnarok said, "Sorry." Chrona said, and Rose said nothing, letting him drag her behind him, and down a staircase,

_I feel you, Meister. He's no longer in the building, Rosanna. Alan. I can't sense him. Where are you? Come to me._

At the end of the staircase, there were two doors- both of them were locked, but Chrona let her go, "Stay here." Chrona urged, and Rose yelled, "Don't try to be a hero! He won't have any of this!" Edward's sanity was flickering in and out of existence and she felt it. Chrona leaned down and pecked her on the cheek,

"Please just stay here." Chrona asked, and Rose bit her lip, before sighing and nodding as Chrona ran off once more.

_Stay where you are, Rose. Don't move._

More stones fell from the ceiling, and Rose yelled out when the entire ceiling fell upon her. "Rose!" She opened her eyes, having thrown up her arms to defend herself, but the blocks didn't harm her aside from a bit of dust here and there. She dusted herself off and tried to stand- a large beam from the ceiling above had fallen over her legs, a few blocks piled on top of the beam. Rose pushed at the blocks, moving some, but the beam was too heavy. She panted and tried pushing it with a yell, but it didn't budge. Past the beam, the ceiling's blocks had piled up and made a wall, separating the dead end from the staircase, "Rose?" Chrona called, "Are you alright?"

"Ah- a beam fell on me…" Rose called back, "My legs are pinned." She whimpered, an unbearable pain went through her body. "Its very uncomfortable and hurts." On the other side Chrona looked around, trying to find a way up to a small hole at the top of the new divider. When he found one he scrambled up and peered through it, able to put his hand through, but nothing more, as he looked down at her. She looked back up, "Hi Chrona."

"Hi…I-I'll find a way to help…" Chrona promised, and she smiled, shaking her head,

"It's ok, Chrona. I'll just rest," She coughed violently from the new found dust and debris in the air, "I'll be perfectly fine." Chrona withdrew and pounded at the divider with Ragnarok in his sword form, sending more debris tumbling down n her side and she barely defended herself. "Chrona, stop, it's only making it worse!" She pleaded, "Every time you slice on your side, debris falls on me. Please, stop. I'll be fine, don't worry." Chrona peeked through the hole again, and she smiled at him, "just go, I'll be fine."

"We'll help you some how, damnit!" Ragnarok yelled, and she laughed- before the wall next to her exploded and she yelled in surprise, bringing up her arms again as Chrona yelled. A figure walked into the dead end, and tossed the beam with a single hand, wrapped in a long, flowing cape.

"Deny me once, deny me twice, but my darling, you won't deny me thrice." They purred, pulling Rose to her feet, "Stand tall, dear." They glanced at Chrona, before kissing Rose passionately. Chrona's eye widened and Ragnarok yelled angrily, as the person vanished through the hole they made with her.

~O~ Apartment of Rose and Ed ~O~

He lapped up his other form of feeding, and she panted, gripping the sheets, "Mmm! Ed, you're so rough-!"

"It's because that little snot-nosed brat had his way with you." Edward hissed, baring his teeth when he did so, "Even though it was the only way, it still displeases me. He's a thousand years too young to be making a move on you." He slid his tongue up her thigh and lifted her hips up, slurping hungrily, and she moaned,

"Edward, Edward!" She moaned, and he grinned,

"Say my name!" He sneered, before he was slapped, "I'm sorry, that was totally out of line. Pull my hair please." She tugged on his hair, hard, "Oh, thank you very much." He growled seductively, kissing her inner wrist. "I'm done for today." She started to cry, "Rose!"

"My baby!" She sobbed.

"…We weren't able to get him in time, don't worry." Edward said, nuzzling her cheek, "He just- vanished. Medusa has something to do with it, obviously." Rose nodded, sniffing, and Edward lay next to her, licking his fangs and lips of his last meal, "Next time, we will not fall so easily." She nodded, "Go to sleep and regenerate blood for me, so I can regenerate too!" She lay down and he licked her clean, "So- on a scale of 1 to 10, how good was Ragnarok?" Rose nervously looked away,

"Wh-What are you talking about."

"Don't even play." Edward hissed moodily, and she thought about it,

"He was a 7, maybe a 6.2." She answered, "You're a 10 since you're the best I've had so far." Edward smirked and kissed her heatedly, "Edward- do you think I'm getting better?" She asked, and he laid there in his pjs, skulls all over his pajamas.

"I believe so- I can feel your heart beat stronger now, since I drank from you." He told her, "But medically, I'm not sure." She nodded, sniffing, "Don't cry, Rose…" Too late. She sobbed into his pj shirt, and he held her. Edward gently whispered words of reassurance to her, as she cried her heart out. "We'll get him back, Rose, don't worry." She nodded, but continued to sob.

~O~ Next Morning ~O~

Edward touched the windows, black swirls dancing on the glass surface, before wrapping around the locks and reinforcing them. Looks like he was getting some of his old power back from before he met Rose. He walked over to the bed, and looked down at his meister. She was wrapped up in the sheets, breathing softly as she slept with red-rimmed eyes from her night of crying. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and she murmured something incoherent in her sleep, and smiled. Edward smirked and adjusted his tie, before running his hands through her bangs and moving them out of her face tenderly. "I strengthened the locks, the windows, and the curtains are pulled. Sleep as much as you want- you'll need it. I will take notes for you." She continued to sleep, and he licked his fingers, covered in a clear, strange-scented glaze. "I think my abilities about touching the flesh without mussing the clothes have improved." He chuckled, licking his fingers clean happily, "Sleep tight, my Meister."


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit Binding

Chapter 8

Education and Alan

"How's your meister?" Dr. Stein asked, and Edward sighed.

"I finally got her back- a lucky break. She's resting right now, at home. The bad blood in her veins quadrupled in the little time she spent within the enemy lines- I almost killed her by how much of said blood I took from her. I'm letting her rest- giving her body time to make more blood." Edward answered honestly, "I don't know why. Maybe- if I was some sort of holy weapon, blessed by the Gods. Then maybe I could help her better. I'm nothing but a defective weapon that can't even properly defend his Meister."

"Don't be so depressed, you do a good job. You're a weapon that isn't bound to one weapon form- but a thousand. Rosanna is just learning how to use you. Both of you are feeling each other out, learning weaknesses and filling the gaps with the strength you possess." Dr. Stein said, and Edward brightened up. "Don't worry, you'll get better. How many forms have you gone through so far?" Edward blinked, and thought,

"Not many. I usually don't fight with her- I usually fight by my own and make sure she's safe."

"There's the problem. You and your technician are one; you can't just fight it alone. Have you ever done a soul resonance with her?" Edward blinked,

"What's that?" Edward asked, and Stein's jaw dropped,

"No Soul Resonance? Geez- well, how about testing her wave length?"

"Wave length?" Edward asked stupidly, "What's that? Some sort of music?"

"You need to wake up that Meister of yours." Dr. Stein said, and Edward solemnly nodded.

~O~O~O~

"Ed, you called me out here so quickly, I hadn't even time to change, for goodness sake!" Rose blushed, pulling on bloomers under her pj shirt and a sports bra under it. Edward laughed nervously,

"Sorry, I want to give you more time to recover, but the teacher-" Edward said, and Dr .Stein cut him off,

"We're learning about Soul wavelength and soul resonance today, because neither of you know about it. Maka Albarn, your classmate, is a sensor, and will help you two." Dr. Stein said, and Rose sat down, Maka next to her, and the girls waved at each other. "Maka, please determine their soul wave lengths on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being weak and 10 being the strongest." Maka looked as Rose,

"Ah- I-I can't really put it in as a number- it changes too much." Maka said, as Edward and Rose held a normal conversation- to them, anyways.

"Hey, slit your finger and give me a snack." Edward said and she sighed, "Do you really deserve a snack when I'm so badly dressed?" She asked him, and he shook his head, "You act like this is all my fault- the Doctor wants to help. The students all know how to do this, and we don't." "But Edward, we're fine…" "This is a school; we are obligated to learn what they have to teach-"

"25!" Maka yelped, looking at Edward, who looked back at her,

"'25'? I thought the 'hotness' rating for teenagers now a days were'10'. I'm sorry, Maka-Chan, my heart's taken." Maka blushed violently,

"You- Your wave length- it's 25 on a scale of 1 to 10. Rose- if you focus, it fluctuates between 20 and 30." Maka said and Rose looked away, but Edward took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Really? Well- as long as they're on roughly the same level." Dr. Stein said, and Rose rested her forehead against Edward's, and he smiled. "Try to mix your soul waves, you two. Think of mixing drinks." They put their hands together,

"Let's do this- like when we bonded." Edward offered, and she nodded, "Do you remember it?"

"Blood of my veins, blood of your fangs, walls don't keep us. Shadows flicker, fog appears, may the devil fear us. Immortality is yours, but eternity is mine." Their wavelengths flickered and wrapped around each other, mixing together and growing in size, "You are mine. I am yours."

"I am yours and you are mine, I deflect sands of time. Your heart is mine and my body is yours. You are the Puppet master, I am the puppet. Mold me to your very will, throw me at every thrill, push me towards destruction, I hold no objection." The wavelength grew to astronomical proportions, dwarfing over the two by standers, touching the school, tendrils lashing out and feeling around, growing around the soul of Shinigami, before withdrawing to being between them.

"Hahahaha! Is this what Dracula felt like? The great warlords?" He asked, and twisted into a new weapon, wrapping her up in a dark bubble as she screamed,

"Professor-!" Maka said, and he pulled her away. A foot stepped out from the black ball, and Rose stepped out, holding a double- bladed scythe. Tendrils of black darkness danced on the ground around her, touching everything else but her as she wore a black, 1 piece corset that was both corset and undergarments, a large black bow in the back held up a sheer black skirt of see-through ruffles.

"WOW!" Maka said, Soul next to her. Rose ignored them and jumped back, twirling Edward,

"This is Soul Resonance?" Rose asked, and Edward twitched before changing into a scythe like Soul, but skulls dangled from it.

"_Gaaaahahahahaha! I feel ALIVE! I'll mimic you, watch out, GAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Edward laughed, _"I can be you too, Soul! Hehehehehehehe, look at me!"_

"Edward, change my clothes." She said, and her dominatrix-like outfit turned into a dress- with no bra. "EDWARD!"

"_I can't produce more clothes, it seems, I'm sorry. I can only produce less." _Edward whimpered, "_You were- wearing a skirt and the corset, you told me to change it, and I came out with the most covering thing I could think of! If you ask me to change again…" _She blushed violently and covered her chest with an arm across her breasts, blushing.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" Rose yelped and the soul resonance ended, and she was wearing the clothes she wore before, and Edward was lying on his back in the grass.

"…WOW. That felt weird- like I was stuck in jelly." Edward murmured, lying there, "Rose, your bloomers are short." Rose blushed and looked down at him,

"They're bloomers- what do you expect?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Edward said lifting up her shirt above the bloomers, making her yelp, "Hey, Professor, don't they look too short? Bloomers are never meant to be so short, and look- it looks like someone cut a lot off- the edges are a bit frayed." Edward explained and Rose blushed, hands on his arms for support.

"They are!" Maka exclaimed, "But- who would cut them? Rose?" Rose shook her head at the accusation, "Who would be able to sneak into the girls' room and snip her bloomers so short?" Edward stood up,

"We're buying you new ones, come on. They'll be to your knees this time!" Edward declared, and she frowned

"I don't want your bloomer fetish to get in the way of me testing my endurance!" She scowled and Edward gasped,

"That's it-! That's as far as you, go, Rosanna! Say another word, and I might as well throw you down right here and feed off you!"

"Actually, you'll be going home with those blood juice boxes we have for you. Don't feed on her for a while." Dr. Stein said, and Edward's jaw dropped, Rose blushing faintly. "Stick to the juice boxes, ok?" Edward growled, but Rose put a hand on his arm and he stopped,

"Wh…Where can I pick up the blood boxes?" Edward asked reluctantly, making Rose smile.

"In the Infirmary. So, do you guys understand how to soul resonance now?" The nodded at the Professor's question. "Ok. And the wavelengths?" They nodded again, "Good. Well, just make sure you guys stay a team as much as possible. You can over come anything with team work."

"We know that- how do you think we've gotten so far along?" Edward asked moodily, and Rose smiled, "Thank you for your advice, Sensei." She said, "We'll get the blood boxes now."

~O~ Apartment of Rose and Edward ~O~

Edward sat in a butterfly chair, drinking from his juice box, "Damn it…it's like that teacher just told me to get a damn sex change!" He hissed inwardly, and Rose mused about something to herself, "You want a tea or something Rose?" When she gave no response, he looked back at her, "Rosanna?" She looked up, "Still worried about Alan?"

"Yes…What if they're torturing him? Oh, god, what type of mother am I! I left him to them!" Rose exclaimed, pulling her hair, and Edward kissed her cheek,

"It's not your fault- they moved him- and the ceiling caving in was a coincidental accident. The structure was old anyways. I don't think they're so evil they'd harm a child." Edward assured her, "Just calm down. Alan is fine. Ok? Just calm down."

~O~ Else where ~O~

She slipped the needle into his pudgy little arm, and slowly injected the contents into his blood stream. "There- now, he has all of his shots." Medusa said, standing up and putting a little band-aid with bunnies on it, over the puncture mark, as Chrona held the child.

"Juice!" The child said holding its arms towards her, opening and closing its fists. "Please grape juice, Nana!"

"I guess." Medusa answered the child's request, "Quick calling me Nana. It's 'mama'."

"Not Mommy. Nanny." The child laughed, and Medusa shook her head, "I want mommy! Mommy!"

"Your mom's not here, ok? Sheesh." Medusa walked out, and Ragnarok held a small toy truck, handing it to the kid to play with.

"So- this is Rose's kid, huh?" Ragnarok mused, and said; "We've seen your mom, Kid." the child looked up,

"Screw man saw mommy?" The child asked excitedly, "Mommy's pretty, huh?" Chrona grinned and the child looked at either one of them for an answer.

"Very pretty." Chrona said softly, before Ragnarok could yell out some vulgarity that would ruin the child's ears. "She was here yesterday," The child interrupted with a gasp,

"REALLY! Where's she go?" The boy asked, and Chrona looked at Ragnarok, who looked back after shrugging.

"She was hurt, so, she went to the hospital. She'll be fine soon." Chrona told him, and the child gasped, it's mouth in an 'o', before his eyes watered and he started to cry.

"Stupid Chrona, you're making him cry!" Ragnarok hissed, giving him a noogie.

"Aah, aahh! Stop! Your mom's ok, Alan!" Chrona yelled and Alan stopped crying, making Ragnarok stop and Chrona looked at him.

"Mommy's ok?" Chrona nodded, "Yey! Can I see her?" The two partners looked at each other

"Ma-Maybe later- the hospital is really far away." Chrona said and Alan hugged him, making Chrona stiffen,

"I like Crow- you're really nice." Alan said, and Chrona blinked, before hesitantly patting his head,

"Watch it, Chrona, this is Rose's kid- if we rub him the wrong way, she may get mad." Ragnarok warned, and Chrona thought about it.

"I'd like to see that…Rose's mad face." Chrona said and Ragnarok thought about it,

"Ah, now that you mention it, I want to see it too."

"Mommy gets scary. She goes rawr!" Alan giggled, "She makes me hide." He added, covering his face with his hands. "I miss mommy…"

"Look, look, Ragnarok is doing the kitty." Chrona said and Alan's brought his hands down and looked up, Ragnarok's hands on the side of his head, his fingers brought in,

"Meow, I'm a kitty-cat. (This is stupid) Meow!" Ragnarok said, and Alan went into a fit of happy laughter, pulling on the choker around Ragnarok's neck and he started to choke,

"Kitty, kitty! Hahaha!" Alan giggled, and Chrona smirked, as Ragnarok picked Alan up. "Hehe, Raga is big and strong like daddy!" Alan giggled, and Ragnarok didn't really say anything. "Do you think mommy will let me get a kitty?"

"We'll ask her." Chrona said, and Alan cheered happily,

"Kitties!" Alan said innocently, and Chrona laughed a bit, "I like snakies too!"

"When we see your mom next, we'll ask her about snakes, too." Ragnarok promised, and Alan scrambled off the bed and ran around the room with his little truck, yelling happily, before falling down. The two froze, and Alan sat up, before rolling his truck around as if he hadn't fallen at all, causing them to relax. Medusa came back with a grape juice box,

"Did he say anything?" Medusa asked, popping the straw into the juice box and bending the little bendy straw, before handing it to Alan. Alan accepted it happily and drank away, while Chrona shook his head.

"He thinks his mommy is pretty, his daddy is strong, and we promised to ask his mommy if he could," Ragnarok said, looking at Alan, who stopped drinking,

"Kitty and snakie!" Alan yelled happily,

"Have a kitty and a snakie." Chrona finished, and Medusa looked at them.

"You two are idiots." She assessed, and looked at Alan, "You want a snake? I have snakes." Alan glared at her.

"No! Your snakes scary, snaky lady, I want mommy to get me a snaky! MOMMY!" Alan yelled and a snake left Medusa's arm and slithered towards him slowly. Alan cried and smashed the snake, killing it, before giggling. "Allie kill bad snaky!" Medusa scowled and Alan sipped from his juice box. "Nana, I miss mama, do you see her too?"

"No…"

"Mama's prettier than nana."

"I suppose it's in the eyes of the beholder what 'beauty' is." Medusa answered, Chrona and Ragnarok not saying anything.

"Sometimes, I like to pull on little dressed and put flowers in my hair- and think I'm mama." Alan confessed, and Medusa laughed, Chrona blushing faintly, and Ragnarok laughing a bit. A butterfly flew in through the window, and landed on Alan's nose and he giggled. "Hehe Butterfly! Kiss kiss!" Alan said, stroking the butterfly, before it flew off, and Alan giggled happily.

~O~ Apartment of Rose and Edward ~O~

A butterfly flew in through the window, and landed on Edward's lower lip, before crawling down his throat and he swallowed it. "Rose, Alan is with them- they haven't harmed him. What's your command?" Rose thought about it.

"Strategically, we have to plan this out…I wont go without my son again." Rose said and Edward shivered in delight, "You know the structure- come, write it down, and we'll plan ahead from there." She said, and Edward nodded, "We may need to use what we learned today." Edward nodded, sucking his juice box dry, before grabbing another and sucking it down.

"These juice boxes suck. They're unacceptably bitter." Edward hissed in frustration, setting it down on the desk of their computer, and pouting, pulling out a piece of paper and sketching things down. "You'd better make more blood soon, my dear Meister, or I'll go crazy."

"They go crazy, my body needs time." He snapped the pencil in half angrily, before grabbing another and continued his rough sketch. Rose run her fingers through his hair, "Tell me about Alan."

"You know about Alan, silly." Rose smiled,

"Before I know you. Tell me those stories while I work." Edward asked, and she nodded.

"My Alan is an adorable little boy, but sometimes, he wanted the oddest things. He likes to wear frilly little dresses and liked it when I braided little flowers into his curly hair. He would go around yelled, 'Mama! I mama!'" Rose said, smiling at the memory. "He's cry if I didn't bring him with me to what I was doing, and a friend would watch him when I had to…work. He loves me as much as I love him- but I felt so helpless and angry with myself when he was taken from me. I hope we get him soon. I miss my baby boy." Edward smiled,

"Such fond memories you have, Meister. I always adore listening to your memories." Edward said, and she rested her cheek on his shoulder,

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I was born in a lab the same size I am now, and I was given little information about myself or my goals other than my base guidelines. Then, I was paired with Averic and we went right into training."

"Wow." Rose said, and he kissed her cheek,

"I like the things I experience with you, though. Those are my 'memories'. I don't remember much of my time with Averic. I can't remember." Edward said, reached up and tilting his head back, resting his forehead to hers inverted, "Here's your blue print you requested. It's a rough sketch though, mind you."

"It's fine, so, let's start planning."


	9. Chapter 9

Spirit Binding

Chapter 9

Unwanted Solutions

The sun was blocked by clouds, in some places, rays of light shining down. The sound of an engine filled the air, and a motorcycle fell from the sky, before landed in the grass. The tires squealed on the dew-littered earth, before shooting forward and carrying the rider through the forest as they weaved in and out between the trees and roots of the forest. The scenery danced on the reflective cleanliness of the helmet the rider wore and the polished surface of the bike. They came upon the damages building of Medusa's hide out- all of those in the building, gathered in a room with a long window, looked out at the biker, who skidded side ways to a stop that made the body of the bike bounce up on its shocks, rocking up and down momentarily. The rider put their hands on the seat, and looked up at all of them, as they drew closer to the window with curiosity.

"Woooow! Cool, cool, cool!" Alan chirped, and Chrona was uneasy- they wall stiffened when the rider pointed up at them, and then gestured them out. Alan tried to stand on his toes to look more, so Chrona picked him up so he could look out the window. "Free- take care of them." Medusa ordered, and the rider got off their mount, standing just in front of it. A girlish giggle sounded, and the motorcycle revved it's engine challengingly, as Free stepped into 'the battle field'.

"Show it to me…Your inner desire…" The Rider said, before flickering, and the motorcycle turned itself off, as it's rider, dressed in the black motorcyclist's body suit an black helmet, flickered and distorted. The Rider changed into a little girl, about the age of 12, wearing a frilly pink dress, her hair put up in a small bun. "Lolicon, huh?" The Rider asked, "Tut, tut, tut, Mr. Wolf! I suppose you really like 'Little Red Riding Hood' huh?" With that, the girl appeared in a red hooded cape, and Free passed out from a nose blood, "Aahh, one down, a few to go." The Rider sneered, "You know what to do." They said, snapping their fingers, and the motorcycle transformed into Dr. Stein in a pair of boxer briefs- and nothing else. Medusa hissed, covering her nose, turning away, and the white-haired girl simply passed out. The motorcycle turned into a skeleton staff and giggled again,

"Put the child down." The Rider said, and Chrona hesitated, but did so. "Now- you'll be the next target! You inner desire rings out like a loud bell!" The Rider exclaimed, and transformed into Rose, grabbing both their attention when the transformation came with frosting lingerie. Chrona blushed faintly, and Ragnarok was pushing Chrona down to get a better look. The Rider blushed, letting their fingers trace the flesh that wasn't covered in the creamy white frosting, the fingers of their right hand doing something else. The index finger swirled around the mid-thigh bottom of the frosting corset, wrapping frosting around the finger tip, before they brought it to their mouth,

"Do it, do it!" Ragnarok exclaimed, shaking with excitement and something else. The rider- licked the frosting off their finger slowly- and Ragnarok splashed black blood on the window as he passed out, and Chrona had a similar reaction, but not so severe.

"Grab the kid!" The staff hollered, and the Rider stopped fooling around and got on the staff, going to the window as they transformed back into their black motor suit and helmet. Alan looked up,

"Come on honey." They said, and Alan gasped, letting them pick him up, before Medusa woke up from her temporary daze. They pulled Alan out, slipping a helmet on him, and the staff twisted away. Arrows came out, the Rider looked back. "Take him home!" They hollered, before doing a back flip off the staff and it continued on flying. The Rider landed deftly on their feet from the height, and Medusa glared at them. The staff didn't look back as it dropped down, turning into a panther and running off with Alan, as the Rider stood up to fight them as the panther ran off.

"One against five? Your odds are against you, Stranger, especially now that you've stolen my son."

"Keep thinking that." The Rider responded, clicking their boot heels together, and tucking their left hand behind their back, the palm resting on their lower back, as they put their right hand up, palm -up. "I am completely unarmed. Alan is no longer within your grasp."

"Go after that panther." Medusa hissed to the white-haired girl, who reluctantly but obediently jumped down to the grass, and ran past the Rider, whose right hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Go if you must, but know that the only thing that waits you is death. If you'd rather not die- tell the panther that you are a flower." The girl hesitated, before Free slammed into the rider, and sent them flying. The white haired girl ran off, before jumping on a tadpole and vanishing. The Rider got to their feet, and Free grabbed them by their neck, squeezing. Another panther roared and jumped forth from the forest, latching on his wind pipe, making him drop the Rider. The panther dropped down and crouched in front of the Rider, growling angrily. Free punched the panther and it jumped aside, before it shuddered and blew up in Free's face, and he growled angrily.

~O~ Shibusen Academy ~O~

"This is Alan. Alan, this is Shinigami, Dr. Stein, and Spirit. They're friends of mine." Edward said, holding Alan, who stared at them.

"You see mommy?" Alan asked, and they nodded, and he giggled, grabbing his ankles and laughing, "Isn't she pretty?"

"What an adorable child." Shinigami commented, "And he's Rosanna's?" Edward nodded, "Yours two?" Edward's blush flared across his face,

"I-I only care for him like a father, though I am not his biological father." Edward said, and Alan giggled and tugged on his hair,

"Daddy!" Alan giggled, and Edward looked at them,

"Um- I-if you could watch him, while I go and get Rose, I'd be grateful." Edward said, and Dr. Stein looked at Alan, "Maybe- if another Teacher could? I don't want Alan to be a handful or a burden…"

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Alan asked, "Was mommy back there? The one who picked me up?" Edward nodded, "Oh no! Daddy, I forgot to ask mommy something!" Alan sniffed,

"Well, ask me." Edward said, and Alan sniffed, wiping large gobs of tears away with his small fists,

"I-I wanted to ask mommy if I could get a kitty and a snaky!" Alan sobbed, and Edward pulled out a plush snake, and he stopped crying. Alan snatched the plushie out of his hand and clutched it to his chest happily. "Snaky!"

"I'll ask Mom about the kitten, ok?" Edward said and Alan nodded, nuzzling the new toy, "He's a very well-behaved boy, very obedient- his mother raised him well in the short time she had him. He won't cause you much trouble, right Alan?" Alan looked up,

"Mommy says 'be good while I'm gone'. So Alan good." Alan said simply, and Shinigami chuckled,

"Alright, we'll have someone watch him." Shinigami promised, "Give him to Dr. Stein first, you can't trust any children with Spirit." Spirit jolted and Dr. Stein gently took Alan, who looked at him.

"You…have screw in your head. Are you ok?" Dr. Stein chuckled,

"Yes, I'm fine." Dr. Stein assured him, and Alan offered him his snaky,

"Will you be my daddy too?" Alan asked and Edward jolted,

"Alan, you can't just change dads!" Edward exclaimed and Alan looked over,

"Crow said I could! Raga said he could be my daddy if mommy said yes."

"Your mom isn't going to change your dad!" Edward sighed, "Ignore what they said." Alan nodded and hugged the plushie snake close. "He's smart- for his age."

"Scary smart." Spirit commented, and Alan fell asleep,

"His one fault- he falls asleep for long periods of time." Edward said, sighing. "Ok- I'll go find my partner now- uh- I need an extra meister…"

~O~ With Rose ~O~

"Higher." Ragnarok said coldly, arms crossed, Chrona watching, "If you weren't so short, maybe you could actually reach the top shelf. Your family has shitty genetics." Ragnarok said, and she glared down at him, opening her mouth to say something, but he shook his hand, "If you hadn't done a raid on us, you wouldn't be wearing what you are and doing what you're doing now. Shut up and keep cleaning those damn windows, maid." He hissed, and she shuddered in disgust, but stood on her tip toes anyway to wipe the top of the window. "Higher." Ragnarok said,

Chrona was bashful and shy about it, but Ragnarok was as bold as brass, as they stared at her white panties under the short maid skirt. They had captured her, blindfolded her, moved to another hidden base, and Medusa declared her their new maid. "You know, your ass isn't all that bad…it's got that plump but soft feel and look." Ragnarok commented, and she perked, before slowly looking down at him, and he shivered.

"So that was your angle? To stare at my ass this entire time?" She asked, Free walking in, as she drop kicked Ragnarok's stupid ass, and Free stopped to avoid damage.

"Hey, did you fall from the ladder, Miss?" Free asked clueless, and she looked at him.

"Oh- Yes- I just happened to hit Ragnarok on the way. Can I get a guard change or something?" she asked nicely, and Free blinked,

"A change? Oh, actually, I was here to change places with Chrona. Medusa wants you, Chrona." Free said, and Chrona left the room, Rose climbing the ladder, before some of the rungs on it broke from how old it was and she yelled, Free catching her. "Hey, watch out, you'll hurt yourself." He said, setting her on the top of the ladder. She thanked him and finished cleaning the window. "Huh- looks like the ladder broke. I'll go find another one." He said, walking off, and she stayed in the same place, brushing down the skirt of her black and white maid uniform, the hems edged with white ruffles and a little white apron on it. She reached up and tucked some strands of hair back into the white bao that held her hair in a tight bun with a ribbon of black. She then readjusted the maid headband, and waited patiently for Free to come back.

A new base, huh? As she zoned out, Chrona came up behind her with a measuring tape, shaking in his hands. Ragnarok gently pushed him on, and hesitantly, Chrona wrapped the measuring tape around her arm, and she glanced at him, "M-Measurements…" He said, and she shrugged.

"Want me to sit down?" She asked, and Chrona nodded, and she saw on a rung of the ladder behind her. He measured various parts of her, and she didn't struggle or yell.

"You always put up a fuss when I touch you-" Ragnarok said, and she interrupted,

"That's because you're a pig. Chrona is not." Rose said, and Chrona withdrew when he was done, writing the said measurements down on a piece of paper. "Are you done?" He nodded, and she stood. Rose turned and continued to clean the things she _could _reach. Free came back with a newer, metal ladder,

"Will this do? It's the only one I could find." Free said, and she looked over and smiled,

"Yes, that's great, thank you." She said, closing up the ruined wooden ladder and Free set the newer one down, opening it. Rose gave him the wooden one, grabbed her cleaning rag, went back up, and finished cleaning the window and everything else she now could reach. Free did his job- stood guard- to make sure she didn't run and nothing could stop her from cleaning. He didn't stare at her panties, instead, he watched as she cleaned. "Hm, well, I'm done with this area." Free looked at her,

"Oh? Ok." He looked around, "Well- I can't leave- and I'm sure Medusa would have something else for you. Just clean this window." Free said, pointing to another window just across the kitchens he was cleaning, and he moved the ladder for her to do so. Chrona came back,

"Medusa-Sama says when you're done with the ladder stuff, clean the dishes and the kitchen floor." Chrona reported, Rose looking down at him, "I'll show you." He offered, and she stepped down from the ladder,

"Do I take the ladder back?" Free asked, and Rose nodded, "Ok." He pulled the ladder closed and picked it up, before walking off. Rose followed, her new high heels clacking on the floor as she walked behind Chrona. She frowned at how much noise they made, before she just stopped and took them off. Rose smiled in relief, before,

"Every part of your new uniform needs to stay ON at all times." Ragnarok told her, and she stood there, trying to be defiant as she possibly could. "Well?" Ragnarok remarked, and she pulled her heels back on, "That's better." He praised, and she ignored him as best as she could, before she lost her temper. They stopped in the kitchen of the new base, and she looked inside. It wasn't too bad- there wasn't mold or crusted food or anything anywhere. Just stacks of dirty dishes, washed off with water at the least, and the room was mostly clean, they had just forgotten to clean the dishes. She walked forward and turned on the hot water to start cleaning the dishes. "So…how do you like us? Me and Chrona, I mean."

"I like you, Chrona. You're sweet and nice, but Ragnarok is a complete asshole. MY honest opinions." She said, cleaning the counter portion to the right of the sink, before she got to work on cleaning the dishes as Chrona pulled up a chair to watch her,

"We're watching you VERY closely, Rose! You're not gonna run away again- not on our watch! Right Chrona?" Ragnarok said, looking to Chrona for an answer, as Rose washed dishes,

"…Yeah…" Chrona murmured, and Rose didn't respond to them in anyway what so ever. She was focusing. A small portion of Edward's blood that had been in the last base has traveled with them to the new base, and it hid in this base…somewhere. She looked for it mentally, and finally, she had found it, sleeping, and waiting. It flinched awake to her mental touch. Eager for direction, she gently gave it, as she tried to pay attention to the dishes. It was taxing- a little bit at a time when she had little to nothing to give. "What's your dream, Rose?" She hesitated in washing the dishes.

"My dream?" She repeated questioningly, and Chrona nodded, and she thought about it, "Me, Alan, probably Edward, in a house of our own. Watching Alan play in the fields from a small window in the kitchen as I make dinner and Edward sits outside watching him. Quiet place, maybe in the country. Have some sheep or something like that, I guess." She answered, "We've all had it rough, so something nice and steady would be great." Another spotless dish was placed on the pile of dishes. "That's the last of them." She said proudly, before starting to clean the kitchen up.

"How about the dress?" Chrona asked shyly, and she looked back at him, "I…I like hearing these kinds of things…" She looked forward again, cleaning the cabinets.

"I don't want it to be too big and puffy- maybe a skirt that's a little fluffy, but puffy sleeves are ugly. Mermaid dresses aren't too pretty. I'd like it to be white or light blue." she said, as she bends over to check the cabinet under the sink for something to help her clean. She found what she wanted- a scrubber- and started to clean the floor after dunking the scrubber in a plugged sinful of water and soap. She cringed every time her right hand went up too far, but kept cleaning anyways, working through the cringe.

"Are you ok?" Chrona asked, and she smiled,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Does something seem different?" She asked, Chrona shaking his head, and she continued to clean until the floor was spotless, and she wiped her forehead on her maid sleeve. "Ah- everything is clean now." She looked at Ragnarok, who flinched from the eye contact, "…I was going to ask you a question, but since you're such a damn pussy, I think I'll ask the bigger man here. Hey Chrona, I have a question for you." Chrona blinked, "Could I use the bathroom? I'm done, you know. Maybe a nap or something afterwards?"

"That thing keeps coming around when you sleep!" Ragnarok accused, and Chrona said, "Bathroom…third door on the left." "CHRONA! Don't just let her leave-! Come here, you!" Ragnarok growled angrily, before she gave him a round-about kick to the temple, not caring that her skirt went up, dropping her heel down.

"I have to go to the bathroom. You're a horrid person, Ragnarok, thank you Chrona." She walked down the hall and went to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it behind her, before sitting on the cold seat. Rose shuddered and opened her mouth, as a black butterfly crawled up and sat on her lips, before it flew to a finger she held up to it. Stepping onto the toilet seat after putting the lid down, she reached up for a small window in the bathroom, too tiny for her. She opened the window, looking at the butterfly. Her lips moved, but her tongue spoke a different language. The butterfly stared at her, until she stopped speaking, and let it fly away, closing the window. Then, she actually went to the bathroom, before flushing and washing her hands, opening the door to leave but slammed into Ragnarok instead.

"Took an awfully long time, didn't you?" He questioned, and Chrona shuffled uncomfortably. "Calling out to the Wyvern, maybe? He won't find you; we're not in Nevada anymore." She blinked. "Now come on, Medusa wants to see you." Rose followed, as reluctant as she may be. They showed her to Medusa's room, and she went in, Medusa looking up from behind a desk,

"Rosanna, right?" Medusa said, and Rose nodded, as she sat back in her chair, "You said you'd take the place of your son, when you took him? Right? You haven't run away yet- and the Wyvern hasn't come. You have a debt to repay." Medusa smirked smugly, "I've thought of a way you can repay it- the debt for taking my child."

"…Alan wasn't your child…"

"True, but, I thought of him as a part of my 'family'. You'll be refilling that position as my daughter-in-law by marrying Chrona." Medusa sneered.


	10. Chapter 10

Spirit Binding

Chapter 10

Church Bells and A piece of the Neutral One awakens.

Rose gasped for air as the strings on her new dress were pulled tighter, and she looked back, "E…Excuse me…" Medusa glanced up attentively, "Why am I marrying Chrona again?" Medusa scowled,

"If you can control a Wyvern, then you can obviously make Chrona a demon god." Medusa said for what seemed to be the twentieth time, "Now shut up, I'm fixing the dress." the white haired girl awed at Rose in her white wedding dress.

"You're so pretty!" She said, Rose looking at her,

"I don't believe I caught your name…" Rose said breathlessly, a hand on her abdomen, and the girl blushed,

"I'm Eruka the Frog Witch." Eruka said happily, and Rose smiled, holding her hand out, shaking hands with her,

"Very nice to meet you, Eruka. I'm Rosanna." Rose greeted back, looking back at Medusa again, "I don't want to get married- nothing against Chrona, but I can't give you what you wish for. Edward needed help, and I helped him- I can't help you if someone dies in the end."

"Don't be so hard on yourself; I'm sure Chrona is happy about this arrangement."

"You don't care about Chrona, you just care about power! You want a demon god for yourself, and you're willing to give up your own child for it! You're the worst type of monster!" Rose yelled, pulling away from Medusa.

"You're one to talk. You didn't care for your son at all-"

"I love my son, and he was taken from me, passed from one monster's hands to another and there was nothing I could do, as the same fate was mine! I got him away from you, and by the Higher Archy, may my soul rest in peace now that I've severed you from my child!" She snapped, making a strange hand gesture, which must have been her way of 'making the cross' to her god. There was a blinding flash and when it was gone, the doors and windows were all open and she was gone.

"Damn it, find her!" Medusa hissed, Eruka ran out to find her, running down the left of the hall first. If only she had gone to the right, she would have found her in a small side hallway. Rose grasped the trinket Edward had found not too long ago- a oval pendant on a thin gold chain, a picture of her in one side on the inside, and a picture of her son on the other side, if it was opened. Rose looked down both sides of the hall, before running down the right, not wearing her shoes to make as little sound as possible. She got herself lost in the hallways and passages of this new, unfamiliar base. She stopped, panting, gripping the cloth over her heart, she slowly sat down on the floor in her white dress, the skirts widening out around her as she did so, and she leaned back against the wall.

What was taking so long? Why hadn't Edward gotten her yet? Was it because she was taken to another base? She spat up more of Edward's blood, and it clumped together, making a dark shadow. It struck her legs, and dark blue blood fell to the ground. The contaminated blood, lapping it all up, and healing her wound closed. She got to her feet, and left the shadow to gorge itself on the spilt blood, as she ran off. The shadow looked up, pushing the last of the blood into its mouth and getting bigger, before dashing after her, "AAAAH!" She screamed running back into the room she was in with Medusa and Eruka. The shadow tackles her and sunk dark fangs into her neck, making her jolt as it did so, before it started drinking away. Eruka turned a corner, and looked down the hall, where she was on the floor, "Tadpole bomb!" Eruka yelped, throwing a bomb at the shadow, but it deflected it and the bomb blew up in Eruka's face.

"_Some Witch you are."_ The shadow said, gulping down blood, gaining a skeletal body, muscles draping its white bones, before flesh was wrapped over everything. The creature withdrew from her neck, before vanishing completely, leaving her to lie on the floor. Eruka went over to her and helped Rose up, the bite marks healing on her neck.

"Are you ok?" Eruka asked, and she blinked, nodding,

"My head feels…funny…"

~O~ With Edward ~O~

"She's not in the state." Edward told his borrowed Mesiter, Maka. "Do you sense her? My Bonded Meister?" Maka closed her eyes, as Edward beat his wings to keep himself afloat, and flew forward.

"What's her soul look like?" Maka asked, Edward thinking about it.

"It looks like- well, I don't know. I can't sense. Rose can sense. I feel." Edward said, and Maka nodded, "Maybe, if you connect to my string, then you can help me find her?"

"Your string?"

"We're partner- I depend on her for my life, so, we're bound by a string." Edward said, and opened his mind to her. Maka found herself in a space, standing on a glittering walkway, as carousels spun slowly all around in the air. There were images of Edward, Rose, and a strange child. Edward was on one of the carousels, helping the child up onto a horse, and Rose held one of the bars, as did Edward. They were laughing, before vanishing. A dark magenta string floated in from of her eyes, and she followed it, coming to a large sonar screen.

The neon blue instead of green picked up souls, letting out the deep 'bop' of the sonar as the moving arm made it back to 12 o'clock on the sonar. To the right, was a small compass, that turned accurately to anyway Edward went. Below, a small screen that showed a side view of Edward, under it, it said 'WYVERN' in electronic letters, like 'game over'. Suddenly, the picture turned diagonally down to the right corner, to show that Edward was flying down, and the compass spun. There was a small port on the Sonar- a place for a hand, like a hand print scanner. Maka hesitantly put her hand on it, without a second thought, and it scanned her, before a long, pink tendril came out, and japed into the back of her neck, into her spine. "Ah!"

Her sensor ability maximized- its range grew enormously, and she could pick up every soul. There was a faint pulse- like a dying heart beat- to her far north. "Go north." She said, checking the compass to confirm, "No-turn around and go south east."

"South East?" Edward questioned her, his mental question echoing around her. "Alright, if you say so. How far?"

"…15 clicks, I think- that's what the sonar says."

"15 clicks south east." He repeated, before pulling around sharply, and drove himself forward. To the left of the big sonar, there was a screen, like a tv, and it zoomed in, 15 clicks away, pulling up Shibusen. "Shall we go north?"

"Uh- Yeah. It's faint…" Maka said reluctantly and unsurely.

"Your heart is strong, believe in it. To the North we'll go." Edward said, turning around, and going forward, pulling his vision back. "In the darkness, we are light, here we dooo stand. Against the forced of the dark, we will raise our hand. Twirl on ambers, dance on condemned soil; bring back fire to full blaze, sprinkle holy glaze." Edward sang, the hymn echoing. "When we wear black we wish to where white, when red cakes us we want white; the empty slate of white, like marble, cannot be achieved. Then bring black veil and veil her eyes, I will be weapon of justice. We are swift, we are one, and we will bring the kingdom come. Run into thick darkness, slice light into with blade." Maka closed her eyes to the strange song, "Blind is justice, blind is love, and blind is power thirst. We have love, we want peace, and we thirst for nothing but that what is stolen from us is returned."

"What song is this?" Maka asked, and Edward was silent,

"It was a song from Rose's home town…It's about someone fighting against the Grim Reaper, to get their dead lover back. We think of it as a sort of battle song." Edward responded hollowly, the faint sound of crying in the distance, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah…" Maka murmured, trying to focus on it.

"It's Rosanna's heart. She's sad, so it's crying. Focus on where it's coming from on the sonar, maybe we'll find her." Edward said seriously, "I hope- nothing bad is happening."

~O~O~O~

The black tendrils that slept on Rose's skin twitched, and lashed out angrily at the white dress she wore. Black dye seeped from the hems and up to the top of her bodice, and to the veil that was to cover her face. When it made her look like the gloomy bride of some creature of the night, the tendrils pulled back into a tight tattoo on the back of her left knee for now. It took the look of vines, wrapped around a floating snake, and Rose looked down at the bouquet she had been given. Flowers. Lots of them. Collected into one thing. She didn't know the names of any of them- did that mean she was uneducated? Edward stole books to educate her, but she had only seen pictures of flowers and glimpses of them.

She didn't look over as someone came into the room and stopped next to her, the veil pulled protectively over her face. Why wasn't she fighting back? "By the way- I slipped some sedative into your drink that u had yesterday." Medusa's voice told her. Oh. That's why she wasn't fighting back. It was a loose but tight hold that the drugs had on her. "To numb your soul wave so your pet won't find us."

"Edward isn't my pet." Rose said cattily, "He's something that you can't comprehend."

"I should kill you." Medusa said, an arrow flicking out like a snake's tongue from between her parted lips, "I don't really have a need for you."

"If you kill me, Edward grows stronger, and I don't think it will stop at just getting my body back. Edward doesn't like to leave loose ends." Rose said, and Medusa opened her mouth to spit out some snide come back to tell the girl she held no place to threaten her, before another voice interjected, "Stop!" Medusa whipped around, but Rose stood there, looking forward.

"L…Leave her alone…" Chrona said, and Rose looked at Medusa for her reaction to Chrona so bravely standing up to her. Medusa's foot steps left, and the lighter ones that belongs to Chrona, came closer. "Y…You love pretty…" Chrona complimented,

"You're not supposed to see the bride yet, silly." She told him, giggling to the bouquet Eruka had given her,

"I-I'll cover my eyes then!" Chrona exclaimed, and did so, "You too Ragnarok!" "I remembered and I've had my eyes covered since we came to the room." Ragnarok said starkly, making Chrona feel as if he was the one at fault, and Rose turned to Chrona.

" Chrona, hear me out for a moment, please." Chrona nodded, "I like you- but I don't like you enough to marry you. We're both too young for this, too." Chrona shook,

"I…I don't know how to deal with this…" Chrona said nervously, and Rose hugged Chrona,

"Then don't go through with it." With withdrew, Chrona standing there now, "If you do…then its ok. Don't mind the marriage. We can just be friends."

"Friends with benefits- push for friends with benefits!" Ragnarok said, and Chrona stood there.

"You should marry someone you really like, Chrona- like Maka." Chrona blushed violently, "Not me."

"I…I like you though…"

"No one marries someone with a child." Rose said, and Chrona hesitated. "Medusa is coming back- I'm going to go into the other room." She said, walking past Chrona, "Don't even think of looking at my butt, Ragnarok."

"You're like a damn psychic or something!" Ragnarok hissed, and she smiled to herself, as he let his hand fall, "What are you going to do, Chrona?" Rose went back to the waiting room, Eruka touching up her make up,

"Hey- your dress is black now."

"My clothes change color by themselves." She said softly, "Eruka- I miss my weapon, Edward." Rose sighed, hands on her cheeks, "I wish my ancestor wasn't so- (heavy sigh) - herself."

"Your Ancestor?" Eruka asked, and she nodded,

"Yeah- my parents said that I had a little bit of my ancestor in me- its one of the reasons they abandoned me. They said she went through thousands of challenges and trials, given to her by the gods so she would fail, but she over came. They said I'd over come anything too- but when I get mad…I think I'm the most like her…" Eruka smiled,

"What'd she look like, geko?" Eruka asked, and she thought about it.

"Legend says that she had long, flowing hair and eyes that were grey like the coming storm. That she collected men's' hearts by simply walking past them. She was a beautiful woman, but no one's seen her for years." Rose said, Eruka blinking.

"She's still alive, Geko!" Eruka asked, and Rose nodded, "I-Is she immortal too, Geko?"

"I'm not sure- I know that no one has seen any of my grand parents, great grandparents, or her, for a decade or so. One minute they were living with us, the next, they just vanished. The only thing left was a note saying 'We'll be waiting'." The door opened and Medusa entered, jetting her thumb out to the hall,

"Let's go." Medusa hissed, and rose looked at her pleadingly,

"Please- I can't help you or Chrona in the way you want me too, honestly! Forcing me to wed your son, as adorable as he is, doesn't mean that he'll get any beneficial things that my own weapon gets!" Rose pleaded, Medusa narrowing her eyes at her,

"Even if that Woman is your ancestor- we've all heard stories. Those who marry her or her kin get benefits, and you're going to make my son a demon god. Get into that room, and make sure the only words you say are 'I do'!" Medusa growled icily, before leaving the room and Rose sighed. In her mind's eye, a pair of grey eyes opened, the pupils were slight- like Medusa's. Rose shivered and cringed.

_**So submissive...**_

A dark, raspy voice hissed, sharp teeth in her mind accompanied the eyes. Rose went to the small room again standing next to Chrona, gripping the bouquet. "I…I am one of 8, I don't deserve your attention. Leave me be…" Rose said quietly, Chrona glancing at her, "Leave me be." The black tendrils that had changed her dress, dancing on her skin under the bodice and her skirt.__Medusa had gotten a Rent-A-Priest, who skipped right to the 'I Do's. The eyes looked out, before she could feel them boring into her. Rose shuddered, as the black tendrils lashed out and crushed all of the crossed, Rose crouched and covered her head, pieces of stone going everywhere, the tendrils crushing anything of religious value- then disappeared like nothing had happened.

"D…Do you, uh, Rosanna, take Chrona to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked, and Rose ignored the voice in her head, and shakily said,

"I do." The priest looked at Chrona, eyes peering into the room, watching silently. Rose shyly glanced over at him, "Do you, Chrona, take Rose to be your lawful wedded wife?" Chrona took a deep breath,

"I do." Rose closed her eyes and the thing watched, standing by, slipped away and vanished before anyone-even medusa- could sense its presence.

"Very well. You make kiss the bride." The Priest condemned, the two turning to each to her, and Chrona kissed her through the veil.


	11. Chapter 11

Spirit Binding

Chapter 11

Kei, the Messenger, and the Story of the Neutral One

Rose sat on the bed, Ragnarok watching her intently, as she stroked Chrona's hair while he rested his head in her lap. "Stop staring at me, Ragnarok, it's unsettling." He shoved Chrona over, and took some of her lap for his head as well.

"…pet me too." Ragnarok said, and she stroked his head as well, Ragnarok closing his eyes. Her touch was soft, gentle, and warm. So was the thigh underneath his head. He opened his mouth,

"No biting." she said, "This s a nice dress, so don't ruin it." Ragnarok closed his mouth and hugged her leg, unhappy about the uncomfortable sheer fabric.

"Take off the wedding dress, or do you want me to help you?" Ragnarok asked coyly, and she sighed, "Don't like me coming on to you? Too bad- now that you're married to Chrona, you're married to me too." He reminded her, but she did saw anything, as he rolled onto his back, "So, since you're with Chrona and I, I'll keep to my promise of granting you anything you want. The draw back is that I only grant 1 wish a day, but since today is your wedding day (well, night anyways) and I'm in a good mood, for a limited time only, I'll grant you _**2**_ wishes! Free of charge!" She looked at him, smiling strangely, as he put his hands behind his head, "Go on- tell me how thankful you are and thank me for being in such a generous mood." She laughed a bit,

"Alright then. Thank you for your generosity, _master _Ragnarok." She said, and he looked up,

"Ooooh, I like that! 'Master Ragnarok'. Say it again, I like the way it rolls off your tongue too."

"Don't push your luck, master Ragnarok." She said, and he rolled back over, nuzzling her thighs.

"Mm-mm-MMH! You make is sound so good." Ragnarok purred, and she sighed, wanting Edward. "Don't look so sad, Chrona's a good kid." Ragnarok said, and they both looked at Chrona, as he slept,

"…I never wanted to get married- for everyone's sake. I didn't want to end up like my ancestor…" Rose admitted, "Looks like the Great Design has other ideas, huh?" She reached around to her back, "Mmn!" She moaned slightly, Ragnarok perking, "I-I can't get the strings loose…"

"I thought you were hitting a soft spot of yours and starting without me."

"Please stop with the sexual innuendos and help me." She whined, and Ragnarok shook his head,

"Not my job- Chrona's now. I'll sleep instead." Ragnarok said, nudging Chrona, who jumped, making Rose jump, as the two tried to calm down their startled hearts. "You two were made for each other hahaha!" Ragnarok vanished, and Chrona looked at her,

"Can you help me with my dress? I can't untie the back…" Chrona blushed and looked away,

"I don't know how to untie it…" Chrona said, and she turned her back to him,

"There's a small bow on the top- just pull one of the loose strings." Rose explained to him, "You can do it if you try, Chrona." Chrona stared at her, before nodding and accepting the challenge. He pulled on one of the strings- that wasn't the bow- and she yelled out, "W-Wrong one!" He released it and she panted, pointing to the bow, "T-The bow is here…try again, Chrona, you can do it." Chrona's hands shook, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Chrona reached up and grabbed a loose end of the bow, and pulled on it, undoing the bow and loosening the rest of the strings. So loose that the dress slipped completely off as she sat there, and she yelped in surprise, Chrona jolting. "My word!" She grabbed the dress and pulled it up to cover herself, "Um- I-I'll go change."

"I don't know what to do…!" Chrona whined, and she got to her feet, scurrying off to the bathroom, "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, I asked you to untie it." She said, and Chrona sat on the bed, "I'll be right back." Rose slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She came out a few moments later in a pair of soft fleece pajamas. She smiled, "I feel much better." Chrona offered a nervous smile, and she went over and lay down on the bed. Chrona shyly lay down next to her, and Ragnarok popped out. He lay down, pulling Rose onto him,

"Scoot up Chrona, I have an idea." Ragnarok said and Chrona unsurely did so, laying parallel to Ragnarok, as Rose laid on his entire chest and lower torso like a huge pillow, "Rose, put your right hand in mine." Rose looked at Ragnarok's right hand, and it dwarfed her own hand. Hers was 1 of 100 percent, and he was 100, but she did so. "Ok, Chrona put a pillow under you and take her left hand." Chrona listened to Ragnarok, blushing when he took her hand, "See? Now we can all sleep together," Rose laughed and Chrona smiled happily.

"I guess you can be creative too." Rose smiled and Ragnarok looked away, Chrona holding her hand tightly, before she pulled her hand away and ran her fingers through his hair. Chrona closed his eyes, scooting closer to Ragnarok, who started to yell at Chrona that he didn't swing that way. "Calm down, Ragnarok." He scoffed and relaxed.

A pair of glowing golden eyes watched unnoticed, before they blinked out of existence to report their findings to their own master. The beast turned and jogged a little, before coming to a road block- Medusa.

"Trying to steal her away?" Medusa asked suspiciously, but the beast stayed in the shadows of the scenery, and gave no response, only staring at her with glowing golden eyes. "You can't have her- she's my property now." At that, the creature snarled arguably, showing sharp, pearly white teeth, bigger than her fist, the tips stained faintly with dark brown. It calmed down, slowly circling Medusa, who counter circled, mimicking it, cautiously assessing the creature- before it darted into the dark of the forest. The bushes and trees rustled, before settling. There wasn't a single track of evidence that what she had just seen, was ever there, or even existed. "…How odd." Medusa mused.

~#~ In a Cave somewhere ~#~

The golden-eyed beast came to a halt in the cavernous room, other beasts looking up, surrounding a statue in the back of the room. "I bring news." The golden-eyes one said in a grumbled voice that an old man might use. "I bring news of a challenger. A soul that knows no kindness, only deception and manipulative ways." The other beasts looked at the statue, which was of a single woman, in a medicating position.

"Speak." Another creature said, standing up to the platform that the statue sat, "Tell of this being!"

"Their soul is of arrows that move like snakes, their heart is as black as the depths of the ocean. They forced a child to marry their own child in hopes of manipulating our ruler. This soul- the soul of a witch, a woman- experimented on her own child and showed no love for their offspring. The only love they recently received was hug and a hand shake, their new unhappy bride, and days of something other than pessimistic pleasure." The golden-eyes beast explained, "She sedated a strong spirit to control them. The great-great-granddaughter of our ruler was forced down a path she cannot turn from, and that she did not chose, thanks to this witch."

"You speak of this Witch and her horrid heart, but you don't tell why she's fit for-"

"I saw her soul and she tried to fight me for taking something from her." The statue opened their eyes, revealing melancholy grey orbs, at the golden-eyes beast's words. "I've heard the witch's name- Medusa! Medusa Gorgon."

"…Greek mythology spoke of gorgons- Medusa was one with snakes for hair and the ability to petrify any foe, like the Basilisk." The statue mused, standing, before falling back; several beasts rushed forward and caught her, supporting her. "…Bring her to me…I entrust this task to you, my child." The golden-eyed beast bowed, "Take yourself only. Bring me the Witch named Medusa Gorgon."

"Yes." The Golden-eyed beast said turning, and running out of the cave, the woman sitting down and the other beasts bringing a variety of cloths. The woman narrowed her eyes, and they pulled the cloths over her.

~O~ With Maka and Edward ~O~

"I see something- strange- ahead." Maka said and Edward panted lightly, glancing back,

"Really? What is it?"

"…a piece of a soul." Maka answered, "Should we go after it?" Edward looked forward,

"We will leave it. Instead, I will tell you a story." Edward said, "To pass the time."

~ Story Time ~

_ There are many stories that swirl in the shroud of mist that makes up Rosanna's Ancestor, whose name is now forgotten, except for a nickname that was givent o her- 'The Neutral One'. There were those who hated her, and who loved her and served her with undying loyalty. It was said, that she was some sort of monster herself, but fought on the side of Humans. Those she loved, had their names engraved on the demonic wings she had, as a sign of love and that those, whose names were on her wings, never should doubt that she would not be there when they needed her. It was said that she wasn't from this planet- but another one, far beyond the stars of our galaxy. _

_ One story says that all of her massive strength was taken from her._

_ That a shaman came to her one day, as she sat in her home. He was a strange man, but she opened her home to him, welcoming him warmly as she had learned from her children that not all people were bad. The shaman, was her brother, in disguise, how hated her with an undying passion. She had 7 children at the time- all of whom she taught her ways and the origin of her family before leaving with their fathers. She was pregnant with another, and her brother gave her a prophecy._

_ 'I believe, there is a curse upon your blood line' He said, 'One that states your power will be given to your 4__th__ generation of children, and you shall forever be only a vessel with no soul.'_

_ She laughed at his dark humor, but her brother was envious on how she was stronger than him- and knew that the month after birth was when she was at her weakest. Her Ancestor gave birth, and the month after, her brother returned as a Shaman. "I've come to fulfill the prophecy I made." He told her, and threw off his disguise. He took her eyes, and then he took her voice, before he took the two things that made her one of his kin- her wings and tail. "These 4 things that I take from you- I pass them to the 5__th__ Generation of your children! The daughters of your son's son's son's, will inherit these things of yours, and some of your power." The shaman cursed. He did this, because she had killed their family for the sins they had committed- and he knew he was next. He added, "I want to see you slaughter your own children for your strength back."_

_ And after saying that, her brother vanished. There is, however, an alternate story, that tells of her splitting her soul into 8 different pieces, and given them to her children, so that he couldn't take her soul. When her children have children, the soul split further into tinier pieces amongst their children. _

_ Whenever someone died with a piece of her soul, it was returned to her, and she waited, patiently, for the opportunity for her to get her 4 things back. The eyes that mesmerized people, which her parents hated. The voice that was said to be like a siren's song, that let her sing dark lullabies of mystery and passion. The Wings that she used to get from place to place and to protect her loved ones. The tail she used to keep her children safe and keep enemies at bay. To her, with out these things, she was weak._

_ Her children were supportive and made a place for her to sleep, as she waited, in a mountain. They promised to tell stories of her to their children, and their children would tell theirs, and that the 5__th__ generation would hear of it. But as she vanished, the 4__th__ generation passed off the stories as just that- stories- and her children were heart broken. Dejected and sad, the 1__st__, 2__nd__, and 3__rd__ generation, just vanished themselves one day. _

~O~O~O~

"What happened to them?" Maka asked, and Edward beat his wings, catching another wind current under them.

"No one knows. They just vanished." Edward answered vaguely,

"What about her ancestor? Did she ever get her 4 pieces back?"

"Not sure. I'm not sure if the Ancestor is still alive or gotten her soul back- it's a story from Rose's family, not mine. I was made in a laboratory." Edward murmured. "I think- it's just a story, to keep little children from going out at night. There's an extended version, saying that those with pieces of her soul go mad, and attack villages in blood lust that they can't control. If it's a true story…then she's a bear that shouldn't be pokes and she should be left alone." Edward said, and Maka listened,

"What else could she do?"

"There's another story of her being some reptilian beast, who would grant wishes to any who found her and that she likes, by giving them a scale of hers. The scale could grant any wish, even your deepest desire, but it had to have something in the wish in which she was repaid for. That story had a mad who wished for business success, and that 50 percent of anything he made, went to her. He became very successful- and she became rich. Years later, because of his poor business skills, his company failed, and she returned to him in his sleep, and gave back her cut of the wish. The man lived happily ever after, had several beautiful, healthy children, and a loving wife. He found out her birthday, and every year, his wife would make a large, bountiful meal. His family would have their share, and they'd have an extra seat at the table, where she would eat the meal they made."

"That one's a nice story."

"Yes- there's several where people come to kill her, injure her, and she curses their families. In some stories, she curses the "heros" to have diseased children for betraying her, and they turn out to have cancer or tumors that ensure they never live a day over the age the hero's age. There was a huge book of stories about it, but the oral story telling is better." Edward said, and Maka awed.

"I'd like to hear more."

"Maybe another time. Stop goofing off and focus on my Meister's location, please, I'm getting tired." Edward said, and Maka nodded, "I miss my Meister."

~O~ Next day, with Rose ~O~

"A friend of yours came around-" Medusa said, coming into the room, "What you are doing!" She snapped, Chrona and Rose looking up from a coloring book, "You're supposed to be consummating your marriage!"

"….Uh…we already did?" Rose asked, Medusa stomping into the room, the both sitting up,

"I haven't heard anything at all." Medusa said, and Rose's lips quivered,

"The walls are made of thick stone; of course you wouldn't hear anything. It seems we're both very…shy…in bed." Rose said, blushing violently, and Chrona looked away. Medusa withdrew,

"You're right-"

"Don't worry, Medusa-Sama." Ragnarok said, wrapping a hand around Rose's body and she blushed as he blew on her neck, "She won't be forgetting last night anytime soon." Rose shuddered, blushing, eyes closed. Medusa thought about it,

"…Good." Medusa said, "Make a healthy child."

"Y…Yes, Mother-in-law." Rose said, Ragnarok playing with her hair, "You were saying something when you came in-" Rose's eyes changed color and sharpened, "Have you forgotten what you were going to ask?" Medusa blinked, and thought about it.

"Yes, it seems I have." Medusa said, before walking off, Rose's eyes returning to their color before. Chrona grabbed some of her sundress, the only other thing that was around for her to wear, and she looked at him.

"T…Thank you…" Chrona murmured and she smiled, Ragnarok braiding Rose's hair.

"Don't worry about it." She said, looking at her feet, "I…If you think about it, even if we did 'consummate out marriage'- the walls are too thick to hear a thing unless we did it in the hallway." Rose said, and Ragnarok stroked her neck,

"Would you like to do it in the hallway?" Ragnarok asked her, and she smacked his hand away.

"Knock it off, please, that's not what I meant." She said, "It was just an expression."

"_**Gorgon Medusa, please step out of the building! I'm calling you out!" **_a male voice came in loud and clear in the building. _**"I repeat, please, step out before this gets messy! You too, Miss Dumont- or is it Miss Gorgon now too? Bring your husband and his weapon!"**_

They all stepped out onto an open field. Rose and Chrona holding hands, and a man in a black tunic with a crest on the chest, stood there, with a megaphone. He smiled toothily, "Oh my, oh my, oh MY!" The man said, "Miss Rosanna Dumont. The pictures on you do you no justice." He sneered, "A straight resemblance of your ancestor. Good thing she's a bombshell, huh? All her kids come out pretty- and the unfortunate ones die early." The man clicked his tongue.

"Who are you?" Medusa asked, Ragnarok holding Rose's hand, Chrona taking her other one, and the man smiled,

"My name is- well, in the language my name was given to me, it is far too hard for the human tongue to wrap around." He said, thinking, "Call me Kei."

"Why are you here?" Medusa asked icily, pushing Rose and Chrona behind her.

"Well, I'm here to pick you up, Miss Medusa, and to make sure that you haven't harmed Miss Rosanna. My Master desires your presence, Miss Medusa- you are of interest. My job is to escort you." Kei vanished and appeared behind her, blowing on her ear, "Unless, you like it rough- I'd be more than happy to take you to my Master on a rope." Medusa swung around and he jumped aside, "Excuse me for my language."

"I'm going nowhere." Kei frowned at Medusa's responds, going to rose, shaking hands with her, "Get away from her."

"Well, it's too bad you don't want to go willingly- I guess I'll have to take you by force then. (sigh) You're making this difficult for me." Kei said, sneering, "Chrona, right? Take good care of your new bride. We're watching you…always. Oh, and Ragnarok? Your technique is laughable. Read the karma sutra and brush up, ok?" Kei said and Ragnarok's tempter flared, "Time to go- we don't keep Master waiting if we want to live!" Kei said, before Medusa and himself, completely vanished, as Eruka and Free ran to Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

Spirit Binding

Chapter 12

The Neautral One and Alan makes a friend.

"He's been successful." One of the beasts reported to her, as she sat there, "He is bringing the Witch to you."

"…I see." She responded, glancing at the beast, "And the girl?"

"All of his words have been confirmed- She may have a son, we're not sure. Her name is Rosanna Dumont, and she was married less than 24 hours ago to Chrona Gorgon, blood son of the Witch." She nodded, "He's not too far off- but the Great Design it halted at your decision- shall we lead Rosanna's partner to her?"

"…No. We must let him find her- if he gets too lost, then yes." She answered, "My eyes and my wings- those are what I'm missing. Light the candles, my children-" She hugged something to her chest, a soft jingling came after the action, "Until I get my eyes back, you, my children, will have to see our guest for me."

"Of course." The beasts growled and showed toothy smiled, "Anything else?"

"…I want something sweet to eat. I've just woken up, you know? And I feel like having some sweet, dragon fruit tea and chocolate cake with strawberries on top. Make sure the cake and tea are enough to feed our guest too."

~O~ Alan ~O~

Alan sat on Dr. Stein's desk, as he taught the last, sitting there quietly, and his blue eyes looking around. "Dr. Stein, is that your child?"

"No, he's not. Alan is the child of a friend." Dr. Stein said, "If you want, you can ask him questions- but nothing inappropriate, ok? He's a 2 year old." Black Star raised his hand, "Black Star."

"Hey, kid, where's your mom and dad?"

"Daddy is looking for mommy. Have you seen mommy?" Alan asked, getting on his feet, "Mommy- is this tall, and she laughs a lot. Sometimes, mommy has purple and black marks on her, but she smiles a lot." Alan said, holding his little hand above his head, before sitting back down. No one said anything else, and Dr. Stein offered him a juice box, "Thank you."

"Such a well-mannered child!" "I don't think he's American." "I wonder who his mother is." "Poor thing…" A black-haired student stepped up to Alan, who looked up at him. The student offered his hand to the child,

"I'm Death the Kidd. I like the symmetry you have. Your parents must be equally symmetrical." Alan stared up at Kidd and his eyes sparkled, before he shook his hand.

"Thank you. Have you seen my mommy?" Alan asked,

"I'll need more details on your mother. Tell me about her more."

"Her name is mommy, and she is pretty! She's prettier than all the other ladies who've said they're my mommy! I love mommy. Does that help, Mister?" Alan asked, and Kidd thought about it.

"No, colors. Tell me colors. What color is her hair? What color are her eyes?" Kidd asked, and Alan thought about it,

"Mommy's hair is kinda pinkish- but its red too. Her eyes are…grayish blue. They change. Mommy doesn't change." Alan answered, and Kidd nodded,

"Oh- Rose?" The tall blonde next to Kidd asked, another blonde on his right had short hair and was shorter. Alan looked at her,

"You've met mommy?" Alan exclaimed, "Ca-Can I see her? I haven't seen her yet- I saw daddy, but not mommy! Is she sick again?" Dr. Stein hesitated, but Kidd said simply,

"Your mom is on an under cover mission." Alan's eyes sparkled brightly,

"Mommy's so cool!" He cheered, and smiled, "My mommy's the best!" Kidd nodded, "When will mommy be back?"

"Edward went to go get her with my classmate, Maka." Kidd said, and Alan looked worried, "He'll come back soon." Alan smiled happily, "You want to hang out with me?"

"Ok. Your friends are pretty." Alan took a big breath, "Mommy says to be nice to ladies and that all ladies are pretty in their own way." The two girls blushed, the taller one giggled and the smaller one smiled.

~O~ Rose ~O~

"I wonder how Alan's doing…" Rose mused softly, sitting on the bed, Free in the doorway, Chrona in the shower.

"Shouldn't you be in there with Chrona?" Free asked and she blushed vibrantly at the question, "You're married now, right? Do married couple things?"

"Don't go around saying it like that!" Rose exclaimed bashfully, hands on her cheeks, her face 5 shades of red. "Geez…." The door of the bathroom opened, stream pouring out, a towel around Ragnarok's neck and Chrona redressed. They both saw her red face and Free standing in front of her now.

"Hey! You hitting on her, Free?" Ragnarok demanded, and Free put his hands up,

"Huh? No, I was just making a suggestion." Free said, and Ragnarok cracked his knuckles,

"Back it up, Free! Go hit on Eruka or something, Rose is off-limits." Ragnarok said clearly, Chrona going over to Rose, "I don't know why your face is red." Chrona said uneasily,

"It was just a very embarrassing conversation, Ragnarok, calm down." Rose said, Chrona sitting on the bed next to her, "Just a conversation…"

"'Conversation' my ass!" Ragnarok snapped, pointing at Free, "You lay off." Rose looked at Ragnarok with a look that said 'I don't know if I should be afraid of you, or look up to you for protecting me' Ragnarok blushed and withdrew, "…I'll calm down…"

"Shower's open." Chrona said, and rose smiled at him, squeezing his hand, before standing up and going to the bathroom. The door shut quietly, with a soft click, as she went inside. There was a knock on the door, as Rose tied up her hair, "Eruka here! I found more clothes for you, Geko!" she opened the door, accepting the clothes, before shutting it and turning on the water again, hot water pouring down from the shower head as she stepped in to the straw of it. She cringes from the heat, before letting it run its course down her skin.

_**Take the razor on the side of the tub and gouge your eyes out.**_

She jolted from the random demand of the dark voice in her head. The same voice from before-! Rose held her head, trying to force the presence out. It was tightly anchored in her mind, but she thought of Edward, and the presence vanished. Rose washed her hair, running her hands through it, and soap washed off her skin and spiraled down the drain of the tub. What was going on with her? Rose turned the water of, standing there in the stream as water dripped from her bangs. She looked down at her legs, the black tattoo wrapping around them.

Rose stepped out and went to the pile of clothes. An ankle-length dress that was pink and blue with spaghetti straps- some thing you'd wear as a cover up to the beach. She pulled her bra and panties on, then the dress and stepped out of the bathroom. "W-Wow." She looked up at Chrona's voice, and frowned,

"Is there something wrong?" She asked shyly, no one moving, and she nervously ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I-I'll go change again."

"No, no, its ok." Free said, "You good so pretty, Geko!" Eruka exclaimed, "Very…" Chrona added softly, "Me and Chrona are lucky men, gupigupipipi!" Rose blushed and smiled.

~O~ Magic Castle Cinder ~O~

They landed in a stone courtyard, Medusa falling, "Oops. Sorry. Because our last base was compromised, we had to relocate- again." Kei said, grabbing Medusa, ignoring her vector arrows, which left only nicks and scratches here and there. "Sorry, Miss Medusa. Master let me borrow a scale of hers to keep me safe." He pulled her into the building, darkness enveloping them for but a moment, before they came into the biggest room, candles all around to give off a gentle but bright glow. A hundred shadowed beasts lifted their heads, hissing and growling as Kei walked in, making a small passage way to the center of the room, the biggest of the creatures around the center protectively. "On your knees, Miss Medusa." Kei giggled, pushing Medusa to her knees in front of the ring of large beasts, and Kei knelt, a fist to the ground.

"The Witch is here…" "He's brought her." "To You." "The Witch is here." Medusa got to her feet, the beasts looking her over. "She's so…plain." "She might as well be human." "This is what a witch looks like?" "Shouldn't she have a staff of some sort?" "Where is her familiar?" "Why does she look so…snake-like?" Medusa looked around, the only beasts not staring her up and down or checking her, were the ones in front of her. Whispers and murmurs erupted, going from quiet, to loud,

"Enough!" A voice snapped, and they went silent. "You're annoying." The beasts hushed and lowered their heads. "Tell me…what does she look like?"

"She's very thin-" One beast started,

"Take the one who just spoke out of the room." The voice said, and two of the beasts from the center ring, left the back, picked up another beast, and dragged him out. "…Mabi. Look at the witch with your sharp eyes and describe her for me." One of the large beasts stepped forward and looked at Medusa, who looked back unhappily.

"She is tall for a female. Average build." The Beast reached forward, "Excuse me." It said, and gently pushed back her hood with the tip of something sharp- maybe a claw, before withdrawing its hand. "Two long, dotted snakes spiral down her arms, she doesn't wear shoes, and her nails are painted in black but with yellow arrows pointing forward. Away from her. The hood of her outfit has two snake-like eye symbols. Eyes that are slanted, yellow like the canary bird, slitted pupils like the Snake. Dirty- no- blonde hair that is short and spiky, two long strands frame the Witch's face, but they come down and twist together like threads of fate and rest on her sternum. Her outside is an over-sized hoodie, almost dress like, sleeveless though, no visible pockets. It goes down to a few inches above her ankles and she has a long, arrow for a tail. That's all."

"Hm." The Voice said, and said something in another language, a few snickers here and there, but nothing was said. "I apologize for the suddenness of this and if you were treated roughly, Miss Gorgon." The voice said, "Move aside for her- let her step forward if she desires." Medusa walked forward and the ring parted for her, someone sitting on a slightly raised platform- raised above the beast's shoulders anyways, the large ring stepping down from the platform, but sat around it. "I have tea and cake. Help yourself to both. Unfortunately, they're about the only things we have, unless you enjoy raw meat." There was a small table in front of the person who sat cross-legged on a fluffy cushion, a coat draped over their shoulders and around them. Medusa sat across from them, noticing in the light that their hair was tied back and a bandage was around their eyes. The light seemed dim around the person. On the table, was a chocolate cake with 3 strawberries on the top, a tea kettle on a small burner, a knife, 2 forks, 2 plates, and 2 cups.

"I'll have some cake then." Medusa said, cutting herself a slice, and the person bowed slightly,

"What I have on my table is yours to take. You are a guest, and I humbly apologize for any mistreatment you suffered. Forgive my rudeness, for not introducing myself. I've forgotten my name, during my slumber, but I believe it was something powerful. I was called 'The Neutral One' once upon a time, so I suppose, if you with, you may call me that." They told her, reaching to pour them a cup of tea, but a beast darted forward and did it for them, "Thank you." The beast retreated back to the crowd, and they grabbed the cup, feeling it over with their hands, before sipping from it gingerly.

"_**What is this about!" **_Medusa asked, and growls erupted from the crowds around them. The Neutral One held up a hand, and they silenced,

"I want to fight you- a practice match, a scuffle, call it what you will, but I desire to fight you." They said their voice a mixture of several others. "I'd rather you have a full stomach first, so eat up. Medusa looked around, "They won't touch you."

"What are these things?"

"They're not things- they're my children. Each and every one of them, despite how diluted some of their blood is, they are all my children." They answered, "There are still a few pure bloods amongst my children, but not many. Their fathers refused to produce me more than one child."

"…Are you the Grey-eyed Demon?" Medusa asked, and they chuckled,

"Is that your name for me now?" They asked, "I suppose, if that is your name for me, which is what I am. Until I recover my eyes, I won't be 'Grey-eyed Demon'." Their voice finally settled on a feminine note. It had a dark, playful tone, but it was almost musical. "My children tell me stories that you've made for me, but they can't understand your language. I'm curious, but, I can live without it."

"You lost your eyes, your wings, your tail, and your voice…"

"Yes. This is what my children told their children- before their belief in the truth wavered and shattered." She answered, "How did you hear about it?"

"I've done research."

"I see." She said, "Are you done eating? Let's fight. Hand-to-hand combat with a worthy adversary is something I've had little of over these long years."

"You killed yourself."

"Killed myself? If I was dead, would I be in front of you?" She asked, "I'm not able to kill myself, anyways." she added, standing, and the silk cloth that was around her, dropped to the floor. Medusa stared up in surprise, "What's wrong? Do your stories tell of me as some horridly ugly old woman or some spiteful monster?"

"I'll fight you."

"Magnificent! Come, let's fight now, I'm getting impatient." She said, her Beasts squirming. As soon as Medusa finished her cake, she stood up and walked out of the castle, to the courtyard, the Woman following. "If you win, you may leave. If you lose, you must give me the girl you're watching right now."

"Alright."

"Do you want me to warn you when I will attack you?"

"No."

"How fun!" The Woman exclaimed, the beasts clamoring on the walls of the castle, over looking the courtyard, watching. She bowed to Medusa, "Thank you for having a bout with me!" Medusa went flying, and landed on the ground, rolling, before she got back to her feet, blood pooling on the cloth of her hoodie from the side, where there was a large gouge from the attack she had just received. "I missed?"

"You missed because her soul wavelength slowed down your attack just enough to save her life."

"'Soul wavelength'?" The Woman questioned, as Medusa attacked her, a variety of arrows coming down on her. "Oh snap!" The arrows came down on her, and she danced out of the way, flipping off the arrows and leaping off them, landing on her feet. Some of the beast moved forward, but she snapped, "Don't intervene!" The beasts growled, "I must test my strength!" With that, she vanished, reappearing in the sky, "Ha!" She yelled, drop kicking the ground, sending out a shock wave, so powerful, the only way medusa wasn't sent flying again as her tail and tattoos nailing he rot the ground. "Don't hesitate!" The Woman snapped, before kneeing Medusa in the face. "Hn-"

~O~ Rose ~O~

"Why are you washing them like that?" Ragnarok asked, and Rose looked up, pulling up one of Chrona's shirts from the tub of water,

"What's wrong with me washing them like this?" she asked innocently,

"Just put them in the washing machine. It's a lot easier." Ragnarok argued, and she shoved the shirt back into the tub of water, viciously attacking a stain with a bar of soap.

"I like doing it this way- besides; I don't know how to use the washing machine. I don't have the luxury of such a thing usually, so, I wash everything by hand- make sure the job gets done." She said, standing up, wringing out the shirt of water, before handing it up on the make-shaft clothes line Free had helped her back, and clipping it up with clothes pins.

"My shirt too?" Free asked, and she nodded, pulling it out of the laundry basket, showing it to him, before pushing it in the tub of water and began cleaning it. After a couple minutes, she wrung out the water and clothes line clipped the shirt to a stick. She threw it, and Free caught it in his mouth in werewolf form, before he began to run around.

"You can totally touch them." Ragnarok told Chrona, as she continued doing laundry, "She's your wife. They're really, really soft. Just poke them." Ragnarok urged and she paid no mind, hanging up another dress shirt thing, before something touched her right boob and left thigh. She looked back and Chrona pulled his hands away, "It was Ragnarok's fault!" "The hell it was!"

"If you want to touch them, just ask. I could have hit you in self defense."

"May I touch them?" Chrona asked shyly, and she smiled,

"When I'm done with the laundry, ok? It's too much of a hassle while I'm trying to work and you're feeling me up." She explained and Chrona nodded bashfully.

"…Teach me too." Ragnarok said, and she looked at him, as Chrona stepped and crouched in front of the tub.

"Alright. Take something from the basket, and just submerge it in the water. Then, take the soap bar, put the fabric against your hand, and rub the soap against it." Ragnarok struggled and the soap slipped out of his hand, skipped across the water, and hit her in the face. Ragnarok and Chrona stared at her, as she sighed and wiped her face, "On second thought…We'll have to pick another day for tonight's activity, Chrona." Chrona nodded agreeably, "As Ragnarok cleans the rest of the clothes…for his stupid mistake." She stood up, and walked off.

"I…I don't know how to handle a mad Rose…" Chrona murmured.


	13. Chapter 13

Spirit Binding

Chapter 13

Eyes and Kei

"Ragnarok, I'm not ok with this-" Rose whimpered, squirming before shivering violently and withdrawing back to the position she first sat in. She sat in the palm of Ragnarok's right hand, which was pulled to just level with his chest, his left hand loosely around her- just to ensure that if she fell he'd catch her.

"Calm down." Ragnarok told her, and she covered her eyes, whimpering pathetically,

"I'm not good with heightssss! Put me down!" She begged,

"You're only a foot or two off the bed. I'm holding you and there's no way I'd let you fall." He assured her, and covered her eyes by lifting his index finger up, "Better?"

"A…A little." Rose admitted, trying to relax, but when she looked down from any height- she always saw the ocean and fear took hold of her. She reached out and tightly grabbed one of his fingers,

"Ok, Chrona, go ahead." Ragnarok said, Chrona sitting in front of him. Chrona looked unsure, "She said it was ok, right? She's not going to kick you or anything." Chrona reached forward and touched her thigh, "Its soft right?" Ragnarok asked, and Chrona slowly slide his hands up the sides of her thighs, lightly gripping them every so often. "You shouldn't be so shy about it; she hasn't said no or told you to stop. Tell him yourself, Rose, he's nervous." Rose's lips shivered,

"P…Please help yourself." She murmured, gripping Ragnarok's left middle finger with her nails, and she yelped when Ragnarok tilted his right hand downwards slightly. Chrona laid his cheek on her thighs; Ragnarok had taken off one of his belts and tied it around her knees to keep them together. Chrona groped her thighs and Rose slowly stopped tensing when she realized she wasn't falling.

"Hey, while you're groping her, look for a weak spot on her. Girls have tons of weak spots but they're precise- if you miss a single millimeter of flesh, you'll completely miss one. Be thorough, Chrona." Ragnarok said and Rose looked up,

"Wh-what! Stop filling his head with such things you pervert!" Rose yelled at the manipulative Ragnarok, Chrona's fingers poking and prying with determination at her squishy upper legs. The tips of his fingers poked and tapped, but didn't really jab, only touched. "Mm…" She bit her lip and Ragnarok put his right hand up in a 90 degree angle and she shrieked as she slid from his right hand, into the palm of his left hand, panting as if someone had thrown her to the sharks and pulled her back up. Black tentacles covered her eyes and gave her something to grab on to, some of the tentacles slipped under her dress, "What are you doing now!"

"Trying to help you relax." Ragnarok responded simply, the tentacles sliding towards her pussy and she jolted, "What's the matter, Chrona? If you find her weak spot, she won't be able to move for a while."

"Stop lying to him already!" Rose exclaimed, "Get your tentacles out of my panties too!" Chrona stared at Ragnarok, who groaned irritably, lifting his hand up and she yelled, now a foot or two below the ceiling.

"Fine, fine, you can stay up here for the rest of the day then." Ragnarok huffed, and she shook violently, staring at the floor in horror. He slowly tipped his hand towards the floor, and she tried to clamor to the other side but with his hand a vertical wall now, it was hard. She hung there, shaking uncontrollably. "Ragnarok, stop…" Chrona whimpered, and Ragnarok lifted his hand higher and she screamed,

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. Chrona got off the bed and stood under her.

"Will you behave?" Ragnarok asked and she just shivered violently, "If I put you down, will you behave?" She nodded, "I need to hear you say it." Rose yelped as her hands slipped, and she fell. Chrona caught her valiantly before they both fell to the ground.

"You're a monster, Ragnarok!" She sobbed, stumbling to her feet, before running into the bathroom and locking herself in. Chrona knocked on the door, "Don't come in, please." Behind the door, Rose was sitting on the floor, against the wall, the black tendrils on her skin wrapping around her eyes, as they changed to grey, with slit pupils, something poking out of her hair- growing. It didn't hurt- but the fear she felt, wrecked her body with quakes. She could see things she didn't want to see, and she covered her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest, crying into her knees.

After several hours, the bathroom door creaked open and she poked her head out, Chrona sitting in the corner, Ragnarok asleep as was Chrona. Rose hesitated, the tendrils withdrawing, to a safe place. She checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror, before stepping out of the bathroom and standing in front of Chrona. His eyes flickered and he looked at her. "Come on…you're tired." She said gently, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Chrona followed drowsily, she sat down before laying back and he lay down too, before falling back asleep. Ragnarok twitched awake, and looked at her,

"I'm sorry…" Ragnarok told her, and she was quiet, holding Chrona's hand while he continued to sleep. "I'm really sorry."

"People like you, who pick on other people's weaknesses even when they beg you to stop, make me absolutely sick." Rose said coldly, Ragnarok shivering. He vanished into Chrona's back, and she closed her eyes silently.

_Edward…_

~O~ With Edward ~O~

He perked, hearing her calling him mentally, "I hear her- we're within range of her." Maka looked at him as he lifted his head, the two of them having stopped, he breathed heavily, and changed back into a human. "Unfortunately, I can go no further in my Wyvern form, with such an empty stomach… It's already taking a taxing toll on me." Maka offered him some blood juice boxes, "Ah, thank you, but these won't help much."

"They don't?"

"No. They keep me from getting too drastic. In an emergency, I can drink from you- but that's only if I'm within an inch of life." He gulped down one juice box and ripped the top off another, "I was created- to see if it was possible for a death scythe to not only serve their Meister, but not be able to live without their Meister. It's working." Edward said, gulping down the juice box and opening another. "I'm like an unstable vampire. I have to feed, every night, even when I just want to lay there and watch her sleep- I have to feed. One way or another, I have to take something from her."

"…How does she feel? After you…feed?" Maka asked, and Edward shook looked at her, gulping down his juice box and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"When I feed from her, it's an intimate feeling, for me and her. As if- you melt two pieces of chocolate together and make one chocolate. The world around you vanishes, into a haze. Any noises turn into white noise. The only sound that's audible is…" He glanced at her, estimating if she was ready for the rest or not, before looking away, "…is the passionate moans of pleasure and the calling of each other's names. My first mesiter, I merely sucked his blood. Rose…it's different." Edward blushed vibrantly, "I…see her and I think 'this is the woman I want to give the world to.' before I think 'This woman is my Meister' in the morning."

"Sounds…nice." Maka said, and Edward looked at her,

"You're a pretty girl, Maka-Chan. One day, you'll have the same moment I had- when I met Rose. You'll know it." Edward said, "I'm done. We're within a 50 mile radius of Rose- that's how far our mental connection goes. We can make it if we leave now, but when we leave is up to you." The clouds over head let down a sprinkle of rain, "Oooh…it will rain soon. I will turn into something with a cover to keep you out of the rain."

"…I want to relax, if that's ok. My head hurts from how much sensing you've made me do." Maka said, and he nodded, changing into a black jeep.

"I have added more strength too my shocks so that you won't feel anything more than soft vibrations." Edward said, using the radio inside the car as his voice.

"You're really nice, huh, Edward-San?"

"My first mesiter told me that the world revolves around women and that they should be respected." He answered as Maka climbed in, putting her back pack in the back as it started to rain. "Off we go." He said, revving his engine, and driving through the forest as Maka lay down and she went to sleep.

~O~ Rose, next morning ~O~

She stood at the end of a hallway that went to the outside of the building, watching it rain. Eruka next to her, "I love the rain, Geko. What about you, Rose? Geko?"

"…I like it too…"

"What was all that noise you made last night, Geko?" Eruka asked, and Rose put a hand on her head, wearing a shawl around her shoulders against the cold of the rain.

"I'm afraid of height- Really bad- and Ragnarok held me almost against the ceiling, and I went into shock. Lately- if I'm too high, everyime I look down, I sea a huge body of water and I'm frozen in abnormal fear. I had that same vision and panicked. My head feels fuzzy too." Rose sniffed, her left hand covering her mouth wise ways, her right wiping tears away. "When I fall asleep- these images fill my head. It's always the same scene…"

"What dream, geko?"

"I…I see a man, on a balcony. He's very handsome- I feel connected to him…as if he's a close relative. I feel angry, sad, and desperate. The man is protecting a woman from an army of other men, but the first one kills the others to protect the woman. Suddenly, he falls over the balcony railing- in the dream, I'm fighting off other people, but when I see him fall, I scream and run to him. He falls to the ground, but his head lands in my lap. He tells me something and I feel my heart breaking. He smiles and closes his eyes, saying something else, but I can't hear anything. Anger- hatred- madness. I scream as everything shrinks around me, and black fire spews and kills everyone but the woman the man was protect. Then, I wake up and my chest hurts." Eruka hugged her,

"Rain is healing and helpful, Geko! Come and dance in it with me!" Eruka said, and she nodded,

"Ok." Rose pulled away a little, "Doesn't it seem weird- that Medusa isn't here?"

"Well…Yeah…but she may just have locked herself in her lab again…" Eruka said, and Rose sighed.

"Chrona…it's raining, do you want to come stand in it with me?" Rose asked, knocking on the door, slipping into the room they had slept in last night. Chrona was sitting in the corner, "Chrona, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to deal with a sad Rose…" Chrona said and she looked at him,

"I'm not sad- see? I'm smiling." she said, smiling warmly, offering her hand to him, "I was really sad- when Ragnarok picked on me- I cried a lot, but, I came out and made sure you got to bed." Chrona stared at her,

"You…cried?" Chrona asked and lowered his head,

"Yes, but, Chrona, if we accept the faults that we have and our actions, then we'll get stronger." She told him, "That's what I was taught." Chrona looked up at her and her hand, "Come on…let's go stand in the rain and get completely drenched from head to toe. Whatever bad things we've done wrong, the rain will wash away all of it." Chrona took her hand and they walked out of the room and into the field, although they stood at the threshold a few moments. Chrona stepped out first, before gently pulling her out into the rain, and she smiled. Ragnarok came out and made a wing, holding it over Rose, but she moved it aside as the three of them; Chrona, Rose, and Eruka; were drenched to the bone in minutes. Rose stood there, staring up at the sky, closing her eyes and letting the rain fall on her.

Chrona hesitated, watching her, before reaching up and grabbing Ragnarok's wing, pulling it down to cover him and Rose from Eruka. After a few moments, he let Ragnarok's wing up. Rose stared at Chrona in surprise and shock, before she smiled, pulling the wing back down, "Stop using me as a damn shield!" Ragnarok hissed, and both of them pushed Ragnarok's head away, before his wing was released again. Chrona took her hand, slipping his fingers into hers, and pulled her away from the rain, leaving Eruka out there alone. Chrona shut the door and locked it, as Rose hung her shawl in the bathroom,

"What's your call, Chrona?" Chrona hesitated greatly, before looking at Rose,

"…B-Bed…" He said, and she blushed, Chrona turning as she slipped out of her clothes and under the fluffy feather down comforter of the bed. Chrona followed, ignoring Ragnarok who begged for a threesome, as he boldly kissed Rose.

Their chemistry was a strange one- unlike her and Edward. With Edward, it was passionate and affectionate, like a secret lover. Ragnarok, it was like a perverted older brother. Chrona…she really didn't have anyone to compare it to. He held her hands, inexperienced and clumsy. She liked him- she liked him as much as she liked Edward. She helped him along the way, as rain padded down the window. Alan…she missed him so much. Was she a bad mother? Because she was over in the enemy's base, falling for the enemy while her son was with her partner? "Rose…you're crying." Chrona asked, and she looked at him, the two of them laying on the bed now. "Why?"

"…I miss Alan. Am I a bad mother? Because I gave my child to my weapon and let him run off, as I stayed behind to fill his place?"

"I don't think so." Chrona said, and she blushed. She turned away from him.

"Y…You can leave if you want. I won't stop you." She said softly, before a loud, female voice yelled, "CHRONA!" They both jolted and pulled on their clothes, Rose combing Chrona's hair down with her fingers hastily, pressing down some cow licks before he dashed out the door. Medusa? Her eyes hurt, and she fixed her hair and clothes before going in the hall. Medusa was being pulled in- more like dragged in- beaten and bleeding.

"Oh my god…" Rose said, covering her mouth, she went over to help, before coming to an immediate stop as someone appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Miss Dumont. Time to come with me." It was Kei. "Your mother-in-law lost a bet." An arrow shot out and cut off some of Kei's shoulder-length hair, "Don't be such a sore loser, Miss Gorgon."

"Stay the hell away from her." Medusa panted, blood pooling underneath her, and Kei turned to her,

"Now, you made a wager with my Master. You lost. I'm just making sure you pay up." Kei said,

"Don't underestimate me."

"It's true, that after the battle you had with my Master, I could never win against you and am wary to do this, I must. It's the task that's been trusted to me." Kei said, "I don't like being disobedient. If you had drunk some tea, you won't be bleeding so much, you know. We ground medicine and put it in the cake's frosting and the tea."

"You slipped drugs into the food?" Medusa questioned, and Kei put up his hands nervously,

"I, I suppose you can say that, but the medicine our mother makes is good for the body. The cake you ate increased your defense and your soul wave. If you had drunk the tea, you would have recovered from your wounds a lot faster than normal. They were brought for you, we didn't want to kill you- we still don't. Please do not be offended that we did this behind your back!" Rose ran past Kei and helped hold Medusa up, "Miss Dumont-!" She glared at him, and Kei flinched, "You-! You arrogant little bitch! Those are my master's eyes! Don't look at me with them, you thieving whore!" Kei snapped, grabbing Rose by the neck, "Those eyes don't belong to you! Give them back to their rightful owner!" Someone tapped him on the shoulder,

"Excuse me," Kei looked back, before eh was decked in the face and fell on his back, "That's my Meister you're touching, and you see, I don't like to share." "Edward!" Kei got to his feet; Rose looked back at Chrona, as Kei's mentality snapped.

"You're her partner, huh! Did you know your little mistress stole my Master's eyes? My Master is blind!" Kei yelled, "Give back her eyes!"

"Take them from me then!" Rose snapped, and Edward leap- frogged over Kei, who grunted under him, Edward tossing a blond blur over to Rose's side. Maka! Edward landed in front of Rose and Kei twitched and roared. Edward pushed Rose down a hallway and smacked her ass to get her running, as Kei galloped after her, Edward behind him. "Maka, help Medusa!" Rose yelled, and Maka yelped, "Got it!"

Kei ran past Free and Eruka, and almost tackled her, before Edward got between them and took the blow, falling to the ground. "Meister, I'm really low on blood!" Edward yelled, before punching Kei repeatedly, and tossing him away as the rain pelted down on him. Rose stopped, "Edward, go into blood mode." Edward looked back unsurely, "You have to do it!" Edward hesitated, before dissolving, two long vines coming out of her back and attaching to two revolvers in her hands. "Begin transfusion."

"Command confirmed. Transfusion proceeding as ordered. Blood Mode engaged." Edward said robotically, and Chrona came out. "Erecting a barrier to cut off external damage to the surroundings." Chrona narrowly missed being cut in half by said barrier as it came up, and stepped next to Rose. "Inverted Cross!" Rose shot at Kei, who sneered and didn't move- shot at his crotch, his forehead, and his wrists, blasting large holes into him. His hands fell to the ground and turned to ash as Kei sneered.

"You can't kill me! I'm a child of the Grand Mother- the Mother of all Mothers! The one who toys with fate like a child plays with a puppet! I am a 4th generation, but I am her child none the less! You are too!" Kei yelled, his nails sharpening, his teeth growing, "We're her children! Descendants or not! You know she can't see right now, right? You have her eyes, you know! Give them back! Those lovely eyes that strike fear instantly to the heart!"

Rose shuddered and dark crimson began to drain from her back, into the tubes, and to the guns. "Transfusion commencing- 5 percent. Changing clothes to accommodate terrain and weather." Rose blushed as she clothes changed into a school swimsuit with her name across her chest, and she yelped.

"Oh my god, Edward, you're terrible!" "Transfusion- 17 percent." "Twin sword mode!" "I'll give you a couple of swords- command denied." Kei changed into some horrid reptilian monster,

"You're her child! You hold a piece of her she needs! Give it BACCCCCCK!" Kei roared, changing, his clothes ripping, large, feathery wings replacing his arms as bowed legs replaced his own. He tossed back a bird's head his entire new body bursting from his old one, a long, feathery tail slamming the ground. "MASTEEEEEERRRRR!" It shrieked, and Rose stepped back, Chrona side stepping closer to her,

"Barrier extended. Transfusion- 29 percent. Previous deny override." Edward said, and turned into a pair of swords. "Come on, birdie, lemme rock your world." Chrona held Ragnarok who scoffed,

"Oversized parrot!" Ragnarok hissed, "I'll team up with you this once, Edward." Chrona hesitated,

"I-I don't know how to deal with this thing…" Chrona said, staring at the new Kei as it adjusted its footing, "Follow my lead, Chrona." Rose said, and Kei screeched at them.


	14. Chapter 14

Spirit Binding

Chapter 14

A happy Reunion

"He's changed forms to fight your eye container." One of the beasts told her, "Strange- He's a 4th generation and he can transform?"

"…I made a deal with Medusa, and she survived. I won't accept the dishonor he brings on me for going against my will!" The beasts cowered, "Bring me to him." The beasts sneered, and one crouched in front of her. She pulled herself onto their back, "You must be fast. Only you may come with me." The beast she rode nodded, turning, before galloping off.

~O~ Medusa's lair. ~O~

Rose fell to the ground and rolled, grunting, as Chrona struck at the bird monster again. She got to her feed, "Edward, how's the transfusion going?" She snapped her wrist down fast, splattering blood on the ground,

"Transfusion- 100 Percent. Disconnecting. Overdrive Uniform Change. Overdrive Lock Down Limitations. Activating Mimicry Now." Edward responded over her, the tubes vanishing and her back healing, as she dropped the swords Edward has turned into. Her bathing suit turned into a dress again, and Edward turned into a staff. The staff was a peacock blue and had feathers coming from the top, a short but sharp blade at the end as well, a skull between the feathers and the blade coming from the skull's mouth. "Analysis Of Enemy Complete. Staff of King Bird Ready For Use." She grabbed Edward and ran at the bird,

"Out of the way, Chrona!" Rose yelled, Chrona jumping back, "Diagonal Slash!" Rose yelled, slashing diagonally, from the top left to her bottom right, and Kei screeching in pain, blood dropping down. She jumped on his left wing while he writhed in pain, running to it to his neck, as dark energy gather's in the open jaws of the skull. Rose jumped off the wing when it launched her up, and twirled Edward in the air. "Please fasten your seat belts and get ready for a bumpy ride!" Edward yelled out, before Rose yelled, "Ground Shaker!" She came down as Kei raised his head and opened his mouth, slicing him from the tip of his lower jaw to the bottom of his stomach, before dropping on her feet. The cut area fell to the ground, revealing his insides to them and to all, as it fell with a sickening squelch.

"Why?" Kei asked, but his break didn't move. "Why won't you give it back to her?" As Chrona and Rose went for another strike, Kei gasped as something shot through his chest from behind. "Ngh- ah- w…what?" Kei waved from side to side, looking back. Someone stood behind him, and the black reptilian thing in his chest pulled itself out, delivering the final blow. "M…Master…"

"You bring dishonor to an agreement I made, and you're a traitor." on those words, Kei fell over and when he hit the ground, he turned into dust. The figure was on another creature, large and lizard like, that looked at the two of them before the barrier shattered. The Lizard thing looked down as a soul appeared, and it looked at Rose. "When you find that you can't stand on your own anymore, that is the time to lean on the strength of your partner, Girl." The person on the lizard's back, before the lizard fades away. Rose wobbled, before falling to her knees in the muddy field, Chrona next to her. Edward transformed back, panting.

"You ok?" Edward asked her, and she nodded, Edward nuzzling her cheek, "Did I go well?" She hugged him,

"You did great…you did fantastic, Edward." Edward smiled at her words, pulling her to her feet. "Um…Edward…I have something to tell you…" She said, Chrona standing behind her, holding his arm shyly, "M…Medusa …" Edward raised an eyebrow, "She thinks I some how can make demon gods- and she married me to Chrona." Edward jolted, his hair on end, and he glanced at Chrona before snapping at her in another language. They argued, and at one point, Edward made a move towards Chrona, but she shoved him back. Edward stood there, panting, before covering his eyes.

"W…We need to go. Alan is at Shibusen, and Maka- Maka was my temporary Mesiter until I found you. Come." Edward said, offering her his hand. "Chrona can come with us." Rose looked at Chrona helplessly. "Don't make me take you back by force, Rosanna. Please." Rose walked away from Edward and went over to Chrona, kissing him on the cheek, holding his hand for a few moments.

"So you're picking Edward over Chrona?" Ragnarok asked, as Chrona stared at her uncertainly.

"No." Rose answered, "I'm not picking Edward over Chrona. I'm not picking anyone over you two. My son…" She took a deep breath, and looked up at Chrona, "I haven't seen my son- in over 2 years. I'm going to see him. You should come back with us, Chrona." When he didn't answer, she smiled sadly, "I see. Alright then." She kissed him on the cheek, "Maka came for you, you know." She whispered in his ear, before walking off. Edward looked at her, "How fast can we get there?"

"Well, I took my fill from your system during the battle… We'll get there pretty fast." Edward answered, and she nodded, a hand on his shoulder. He changed into a Wyvern, letting Maka and Rose get on, before taking to the sky and flying off.

"You can follow her, you know." Ragnarok said, but Chrona shook his head.

~O~O~O~

Edward landed on the School grounds, Dr. Stein holding Alan's hand, as Maka and Rose dismounted, all of her new friends there, waiting for Maka and herself. "Mommy!" Alan yelled, pulling away from Dr. Stein, and Rose turned, "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Tea swelled in her eyes, as she ran towards him, falling on her knees and he jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Mommy!" He sobbed, and she cried herself, holding his closely, "Alan…" She responded, holding him close, "I'm sorry…I didn't see you sooner. I'm a bad mom." Alan pulled back, blushing,

"No, mommy's a good mommy!" Alan protested, "Mommy looked everywhere for Alan- Black man (Shinigami) told me! I love you mommy, please don't let me go away again." Rose cried,

"Yes, of course." She promised, hugging him as she slowly got to her feet, Edward coming to stand next to her,

"Daddy's back too!" Alan explained, and Edward smiled, as Alan hugged them both, "Best present ever!" They both smiled and hugged him, Edward taking him from Rose- or trying to- as he refused to let go of her.

( A/N: My deepest apologies, Readers. I take these files (originally in word processor) and bring them over to my desktop and convert them to Word. When I opened the file for this chapter, 5 pages of my story were gone, and when I looked on my laptop, it was 8pages. My screen blinked, and 5 pages vanished from the original document, and I'm not able to recover it.

I don't think that this chapter was anything more than the students and teachers of shibusen realizing that Rose is, indeed, the mother of Alan. Then, it's just Medusa being returned to her lair, battered and bloody, from the fight with The Neutral One. With my bad memory, I can't remember much else. Again, I apologize and am sincerely sorry.

Thank you for reading anyways, Flamist Rika a.k.a. Ryu)


	15. Chapter 15

Spirit Binding

Chapter 15

You weren't chosen for your personalities.

She resided in a room, in her old home. A secret passage way led from the front room to this chamber that she laid in right now, as her children ravished her home. It had been over run by humans, and although they didn't kill women or children, those who fought them were killed. Her hands ran over the cold cement of the coffin underneath her, lath she laid on almost completely naked. She let out an erratic breath. Coffins- 8 of them- all in a large circle in the room. She had her children dig up their fathers and put them in such nice dwellings. She had loved all of them…her heart ached for them.

In her sleep, they had waited for her patiently, before passing to the after life. When she got her eyes back, she'd cry rivers for the loss of each of them. The coffins and the cold floor, the ceiling, the walls, all were unforgiving towards her. She panted, gripping her chest, before she sat up on the coffin and bayed loudly, enough to shake the building. Her children shuddered, before going into over drive. Women and their children were taken outside by her children, before they ran back inside. When it was purged and cleaned, the women and children were allowed inside- if they dared. She, herself, stood up, walking to the staircase leading out,

"Good bye, my darlings." she murmured to the coffins softly, before walking off.

"What of your eyes, Mother?" One of her children asked, and she thought about it, standing there.

"…I will collect my wings, first. Let her keep my eyes for a little longer…let's see if she can handle the nightmares they've witnessed." She said bluntly, "Find my wings. I want to hear the girl beg for me to take my eyes back before they consume her."

~O~ Apartment of Rose and Ed ~O~

"I think…I've fallen in love." Rose murmured, and Edward jumped with a yell, dropping the plates he was holding, "My word!" She gasped, and helped him clean up the shattered bits,

"Wh…What'd you say?"

"I said 'I think I've fallen in love'." She repeated, and Edward's hair pricked on end. The broken plate pieces were thrown away, and she left the room to grab the vacuum to get the tinier pieces so Alan wouldn't hurt himself. Edward panicked. She was in love? FUCCCCCCCK! Name! He needed a name! He'd kill the fucker before she saw him again and play if off like he just didn't want to see her.

"So, uh, who's this guy?" Edward asked, and she blushed,

"Mommy, I wanna go see Crow! I wanna see Crow!" Alan called, running over, and she stopped him,

"Stay out of the kitchen honey, Daddy dropped some plates." Alan hid behind a part of the door frame to the kitchen.

"Who's the guy?" Edward asked, plugging the vacuum in,

"Well…uh…I'm kind of embarrassed to say, but…" She put her hands on her cheeks, "C…Chrona." Edward put the plug in wrong, and accidentally electrocuted himself, "ED!" She yelled, and pulled the plug out, a charred Edward falling to the floor. He coughed up soot, and stared at the ceiling.

"B…Beaten out for my Meister's love…by a pessimistic little wuss…" He said in disbelief, as Rose pushed him out of the kitchen and vacuumed up, pushing Edward into the bathroom,

"Run the water and get in the bath." She told Edward, and Alan followed his 'daddy' to the bathroom. Rose put the vacuum away, and went into the Japanese-styled bathroom,

"Mommy, come take a bath with us!" Alan begged, and she laughed, letting him pull her into the bathroom by her hand. She undressed and folded her clothes in a neat pile, Edward washing himself off with the shower head as she and Alan took the tub. Alan snuggled into her, using her breasts as a pillow.

"So…What brought this whole thing about?" Edward asked, as she bathed Alan, scrubbing shampoo into his curly locks,

"Well, when I was there, he stood up for me from Ragnarok and Medusa. I thought it was so…brave, so manly. Do I seem like a hypocrite because I told him he should marry Maka instead of me?"

"TOTAL HYPOCRISY!" Edward shouted angrily, "Drop any feelings you have for him and let him be with Maka."

"Mommy, who are you talking about?" Alan asked, as she carefully dumped water into his hair to rinse out the shampoo, "Are you talking bout Crow and Raga?"

"Yes, Mommy is talking about Crow and Raga." She answered and Alan giggled as she tickled him while washing him with soap.

"Raga likes mommy. Crow likes Mommy. Mommy should make Crow Alan's new daddy!" Alan said childishly, and his mom laughed nervously,

"WAH! The kid I've helped raise isn't even on my side!"

"Honey, it's not like that…" Rose said softly, and Alan turned around in her lap,

"I want a lot of daddies! Daddies are fun and nice!" Alan squeaked as his mother poked his side, doubling over and giggling like the Pillsbury dough boy. "Can I, Mommy? Can I have lots of daddies?"

"Well, you'll always have Edward as a daddy…" she said, and Alan frowned,

"Only ONE daddy!" He questioned, sniffing, "But Allie wants lots of daddies!"

"Honey, some boys out there don't like me- if there's a boy out there that I like and they like me, then you get another Daddie, ok? I like Daddy numero uno y papi numbero uno le gusta ami." She smiled and Alan stared at her in awe, (Translation for the non-bilingual: number one and daddy (slang version) number one likes me)

"I like it when mommy speaks differently!" He cheered, and he hugged her, Rose hugging back, "I wanna help mommy wash her front!"

"Hahaha, why not help me wash my back first?" She suggested and sat forward, letting Alan wash her back and Edward spitefully turned on the cold water and sprayed Rose with it, making her jump. "Ed!" Edward sullenly turned the hot water back on and continued washing himself.

"I don't understand!" Ed said loudly, "Chrona is about the most unmanly person in existence! I have more manliness in my pinky than he does in his entire body, god damn it!" Rose covered Alan's ears,

"Not in front of Alan!" Rose hissed, uncovering her son's ears, "I thought it was manly…"

"One night with Death the Kidd, and you'll probably thing he's manly too." Edward said sullenly, and Rose snapped 'what?', "I'm just saying with the say you're acting recently. You sure you don't want to be a polygamist? You having the hots for Ragnarok too? The three of us and you and Alan would be a great family."

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, and Alan cried,

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting!" Alan sobbed and they stopped,

"Daddy's being a jerk is all, Alan." Rosanna said, turning away from Edward and ignoring him, "Let's finish up washing and then I'll go to the store and get us all some ice cream." Alan cheered,

"Mommy, Can I have Crow as a daddy?" Alan asked, as she wrapped herself up in a towel, and dried Alan off, "I'll be a good boy, and I'll do all my chores and I'll clean my room- Please, mommy, please?" She stared at Alan, before ruffling his hair, "Please?" He looked up at her with big, blue eyes. "Mommy, I want Crow for a daddy." Edward exchanged a concern look with his Meister, a towel around his waist. "Will you ask him?"

"I'll go ask, ok?" She pulled on a baggy shirt and some shorts, "What type of ice cream you want, Ed? Alan?"

"Bubble gum!" Alan cheered, and Edward answered, "Strawberry." She nodded, slipping a few dollars from Edward's wallet into her back pocket, and Edward smiled as she walked out the door and down to the street. So- who had helped watch Alan the most while she and Edward were gone? She'd have to repay them some how…not sexually, maybe take them out to dinner or something. She sighed, going into the little grocery store and getting her ice creams,

"Welcome back, Rose." She blinked and looked back, Kidd standing there with his weapons, the Thompson sisters. She smiled,

"Thank you, Kidd. Out for ice cream too?" She asked, un wrapping hers,

"Yep!" Patty cheered, "You know, we watched Alan while you were gone. He's a cute kid." Liz complimented, "Very symmetrical, despite his curls." Kidd complimented, and she smiled warmly,

"Thank you- here, let me pay for your guy's stuff, it's the least I can do for watching the most precious person in my life." She said, paying the cashier, "Here, keep the change." She waved to them, before walking off. One thing solved.

_**I am turning you into something I regret.**_

Rose held her head at the voice, the grey eyes having accumulated a faint body in her mind, the grey eyes still there. She shook it off, and kept walking towards her apartment. The eyes watched with an emotion she didn't know, but the voice spoke no more.

~O~O~O~

She flexed her wings, the tips brushing her skins faintly and her cheeks, making her shiver. The other people stared at her, sitting in front of her, admiring her wings as she taught herself to feel them again. "Mmm, oh, how I've missed you." She purred softly to her wings, and with a mind of their own, wrapped around their mistress. "I must tell you all something." Her children perked to the utmost attention. "As you know, each object of mine carried my blood and personality. Well, my eyes are contaminating their host, twisting her tied of fate into mine and making her what she is not meant to be. We must hurry and find her. This fate is mine and mine alone."

"Yes Great Mother." They answered, and she twirled a small trinket in her fingers, back and forth between the gaps in them.

"I won't let another suffer. Find her, my children, but be swift and silent. Tell me her location, but do not bring her to me." She ordered, and the beasts showed her jagged, jack-o'-lantern smiles, before vanishing, aside from the seven around her throne. They stayed close in their human forms, lying close to her. "Now, my remaining children," they looked up at her, attentive and devoted, "Your fathers, those who I loved the most, are gone. I need new mates, and since I have no eyes, I'm afraid I must rely on yours. Go… find me some promising candidates. Some of your fathers must have been revived in my sleep." They slipped into the shadows and left her.

She sighed, "Medusa…you're quite strong, but I am stronger. You can't hide my eyes from me, Medusa Gorgon. Your magic varies from mine, but you can't hold me at bay for too long. I'll rip you in half the next time I see you." She vowed, throwing the trinket up in the air and catching it in her hand, clutching it until blood began to drip. "I've waited too long…for you to ruin this for me." Her leather wings folded and loomed over her as she smiled. "Heehee. Medusa, this game you're trying to play with me, "She licked her lips tantalizingly slow, "Its turning me on." She giggled darkly, touching her lips.

~O~ Baba Yaga's Castle~O~

"Arachne-Sama, are you hungry?" A small man, dressed like a butler with an elderly mustache, asked patiently to a woman who sat in the middle of a large web.

"Not really. I could go for a drink though. Thank you for asking, Mosquito." The woman said, and he bowed, leaving the room, two shadows quivering behind him as the doors shut, to the Spider Queen room. He whipped around, but there was nothing there- if there had been, then it wasn't there anymore. A single pair of eyes watched him closely, and followed him silently as Mosquito got something to drink for his beloved Mistress.

"_You can change…You're strong, I smell it on your skin." _ Mosquito looked around, _"Mother will be happy." _

Mosquito jumped back, and something froze him in place, encasing him in ice.

"_Don't fight me…This shadow I borrow won't last much longer. Come- I will take you to her. I will take your place and watch your mistress while you speak to Her. I will not harm her."_

They grabbed the ice block and pulled it into the shadow, a duplicate of Mosquito standing there. They hesitated. "Drink…for…Arachne-Sama." The duplicate said, pouring her drink and putting it on a tray, before walking back and offering it to Arachne.

The other shadow was taken another resident of the base, and the two duplicates met in person. "…Long live the all-mighty mother?" The Mosquito duplicate asked cautiously to the other duplicate, who nodded, "For the Mother." They both said, and continued on their ways.

~O~ Death City ~O~

Three of the closer shadows that clung to Her throne, sniffed around. Death Scythes were gathered at the school. One grabbed a figure with blond hair; another grabbed a red-haired male, as lesser shadows searched for Rose. If the lesser bloods crossed their paths, the bigger shadows would hiss lowly and growl, snapping at them to send them off. They needed a third candidate…The larger one left looked around anxiously as the smaller ones searched the city. The larger one opened its jaws, slinking towards the school. Something made it cringe, before it slinked away into the shadows.

~O~ Medusa's Lair ~O~

"Ra-Ragnarok, stop!" Chrona sobbed, Ragnarok over powering him,

"Relax. Let the pleasure take you over, Chrona." Ragnarok whispered in Chrona's ear as Chrona arched his back, panting. "You're clamping around my finger so tightly, Chrona. Are you thinking about Rose?" Chrona whimpered,

"St-stop-!" Chrona sobbed, struggling against Ragnarok's right hand, that held him loosely, "Ragnarok, please!" Ragnarok chuckled and moved his left middle finger around in a circle, making the smaller boy yelp,

"Hehe- you're such a slut, Chrona. Your ass is loose." Ragnarok mused, the shadow of the both of them growing and looming over them, watching. "You know, when I mentioned Rose, you got a lot tighter. Do you miss her? Don't worry; we'll do the same to her when she comes back. Ah-! There you go again, getting tight. You're so lewd."

"N-No…Le-leave her out of t-t-this!" Chrona sobbed, Ragnarok pushed his finger deeper into him and Chrona squeaked.

"Can you imagine it? Think about her, Chrona. Moaning. 'Oh, Chrona, Chrona, Chrona!'" Ragnarok moaned girlishly in his ear, and Chrona cried harder. "Do you miss her? Is that why you want me to do this all the time?" Chrona hiccupped sobs caught in his throat. The shadow left and found another male- trying to swat a fly with a cat tail. This one was obviously slow, but the shadow pulled him into itself anyways, vanishing as Chrona cried, Ragnarok no longer pleasuring him.

"Don't cry, Chrona…She's fine. We'll see her again soon." Ragnarok assured him, and Chrona nodded.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

The captured men were set down in a cell together. The shadows returning to the throne, not too far away. "I see you've brought some to me. Good work, my darlings. Pad them down- I don't want them to have weapons…I'm insecure without my eyes." The shadows poked and prodded their catches here and there.

"Hey, hands off! Where's my booze!" One of them yelled, and the Shadows lined them up gently. One of the shadows taking their human form, that of a girl with waist-length brown hair and glittering green eyes. A few lanterns turned on, in the cell, and two outside to light her up. She held a clipboard and smiled, "You're HOT!"

"My name, is Anastasia. Please," She put her hand up, smiling, "Try to stay calm. We mean you no harm, and you are simply being kept in this cell until room accommodations are made for you. I would like it each and every one of you was kind enough to cooperate. The more cooperative you are, the faster this will be over with." She explained gently, and looked at every one of them. "I know I'm asking a lot, and I may be demanding, but this is how it must be. Are you all going to cooperate and behave?" The men exchanged looks amongst themselves, before nodding to her. "Thank you. I will ask each of you a few questions, and write your answers on my clip board, before I will photograph you, and you will be show to your rooms. Please answer honestly, and when I'm done, you may ask me any questions you have." She went over to the red-haired man, "Your name, sir?"

"S…Spirit Albarn." He said and she nodded, writing it down. "Rank?" "Death Scythe." "Is that your natural hair color?" "Yes." "Natural eye color?" "Yes." "Change you change into other forms?" "A…A Scythe." "Ok. Do you have any family members?" "A daughter." "Have either of you experienced a problem with anything that involved genetics?" "No." "Please describe the appearance of your daughter. You may be vague or detailed if you so wish." "Um…b-blonde hair, always in pig-tails, and dull green eyes." "Thank you. Your questionnaire is over." She opened a door behind her, and gestured him out, a large beast waiting for him, and Spirit hesitantly crossed the threshold. "Any questions for me, before you go Spirit-Sempai?"

"Y-You're not going to hurt my baby girl, are you?" Spirit yelled and Anastasia laughed,

"Of course not! Nor will we threaten you with such things." She answered, and he was lead away. She walked over to the next person, staring a blond-haired monk in the face, before slowly reaching up and tenderly removing his ear phones from his ears, "Will you answer my questionnaire?"

"Justin Law. Death Scythe. Yes. Yes. I don't wish to answer. No. No." The monk answered, and she smiled, slipping the headphones back into his ears, and gesturing to the door, another beast leading him away. She went to the next person, smiling down at them, "Hello Sempai."

"Good after noon." The smaller man greeted, "Mosquito." They introduced themselves, tipping their hat to her and she smiled and curtsied, before writing it down. "My natural hair color is black." she scribbled this down, "These are my natural eyes, I have a variety of different forms." She smiled happily,

"Wonderful, Mosquito-Sempai!" She said, smiling excitedly and writing it down, "How many?"

"4." Mosquito said, and she wrote this down as well, "I don't really have a rank- is that alright?"

"Quite alright, Sempai, don't worry." She responded,

"I see. I don't have any genetic problems, nor do I have any family- I'm loyal to Arachne-Sama." Mosquito said, and she bowed to him respectfully,

"You may leave now, Mosquito-Sempai, have a nice evening." She wished, stepping over to the man with three spikes in his hair, and he blushed, various piercing on his face brightening up.

"Giriko, this is my natural hair and eye color, I'm a golem maker and Meister-less Weapon. I can change into a chain saw. I haven't had any genetic problems, and I don't have family." He answered, and she wrote all of this down, "Will you go out with me?"

"I'm pale in comparison to who you're really here for. Please let yourself out." she said, and went to the last person,

"Free, I'm all natural. I'm a magic user; I don't think I've had genetic problems. I'm immortal and I specialize in ice and witch magic. I don't have family members and I can change into a werewolf because I'm a werewolf." She wrote this all down and clicked her pen closed.

"Ok, thank you all for cooperating." Anastasia smiled and they left.


End file.
